My Fairytale Cliché
by NamineNasha
Summary: The world was protected by heroes and haunted by villains, magic was as real as science, and the end of everything happens monthly. This was the world Lorelei lived in and still she couldn't help but be shocked by the existence of the Fey Folk. Now she's on an adventure to discover who she is, learn to control her newfound powers, and figure out her love life.
1. One

**Hello everyone, now if you previously read this story let it be known I'm going to try and write it again. There will be a lot of the same things in the story meanwhile there will also be changes. Also new readers, there isn't going to be WallyxArtemis, I'm not a fan of them and I don't think I ever will be so if you like them and your expecting to see them know that my story isn't for you. I won't be bashing them in my story because I like both characters by themselves but I don't support them. In my story they've been broken up for about a month. I'm also not a fan of RoyxJade, I down right hate Jade. I didn't like her in the comic books and I don't like her in the show so I'm sorry if you like her but I do not. Anyway I thought I give you those two warnings. Sorry for blabbering on, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not know Young Justice, if I did I wouldn't be stupid enough to cancel it.**

* * *

The world around her had never been normal. In a normal world, magic didn't exist, aliens were only speculated, and costume heroes and villains weren't real. At least that's what everyone always said, but the world, their world, had always been filled with these anomalies. Even when her grandfather was younger heroes were around, the Flash was a two generation hero for Central and Keystone. Costume heroes were the law, villains were the criminals from Saturday morning cartoons only with wiliness to injury and murder, and magic was as real as science.

This was her world, every day she went to school there was a real distinct possibility that she would have to find a new path to school because Captain Cold was up to something. Sometimes school was downright canceled because of the boomerang loving super villain. She had been captured and held hostage quite a few times during her life in Central. She could even remember the day when the entire world had been split between adults and children. That had been a long day and she was relieved when she was finally reunited with her father.

Lorelei had always been use to this kind of strangeness, in her world it was normal.

She was use to the world falling apart all around her and she herself wasn't entirely normal, she didn't have a mother, well she did but she knew nothing about her. It wasn't from lack of trying either, it was almost like magic. It was the only way she could describe her parents. Dear old dad met a woman he could only remember had the most beautiful green eyes and had a baby with her. She left before he knew about Lorelei and one day she showed up on his porch unconscious. She was five at the time and had no memories just a note pinned to her and a lump on her head.

Ever since then every piece of evidence, besides herself, that her mother existed disappear from reality and from her father's mind. It was a mystery and it was her origin. Other than that, Lorelei had a normal childhood, well mostly normal. She grew up in a loving household, went to school, dream of the impossible, and had friends. Thanks to her father's job she had a rather exciting life, every summer and long school break was spent with her traveling across the country or to another one.

She had seen and been a part of festivals kids her age would never even know of, she could speak quite a few different languages fluently or at least get by in them. She had friends from all around the globe thanks to her father's job. One she still wasn't entirely sure of to this day, whenever asked she could never quite tell people what he did.

He was a bit of an egg head, something she always wish he passed on.

That wasn't really important though, as far as Lorelei knew she was normal, she was a normal gawky teenage girl who worried about her skin and boys. At least that's what she wanted to say, but after today she could no longer say that any more. She wasn't really sure what she could say. Staring in her full length mirror she had to wave her hand to make sure what she was seeing was real. It just couldn't be real, there was just no way but without a doubt the reflect waved back.

It was just…weird.

Overnight is was like a spell took over her and transformed her into something no longer human, she felt as if she could no longer classified herself as a human. She had always been a little pudgy, it was an annoyance to her that she couldn't get rid of this excess fat no matter what. Her hair, it was always full of split ends and filled with frizz that would not fade no matter how much hair product she used. It was filled with frizzy curls and excess wave. Then her skin, it was rather blotchy she tended to break out around her cheeks and she was known for her dark tan. Every morning she would stare into a mirror to see her still maturing face; her bottom lip was bigger than her top, her nose was a little crooked, and her face always seemed shallow.

It was a lot of complaint, but she was a girl and when the boy you liked dated a bombshell you tend to be highly critical of yourself. The only feature of herself that she never criticized was her eyes, she loved them even before she began to look for beauty in herself. They were a mystery and seemed to change with her moods, when she was normal they were a beautiful silvery blue. When she was furious or angered she was told they turned a shocking silver. Then when she was sad or upset they turn a clear pretty blue. They were lovely and so round and big, they seemed to take up her face.

Today, her eyes were her only redeeming feature.

The girl who stared back at her was transformed, the excess fat in her stomach and thigh melted away, or they transferred to her chest, hips and butt. The usually roomy bra she wore to bed was rather tight and the buttons on her top were straining, it was the same with her shorts. They were rather snug. The rest of her body had slimmed down and toned up slightly, she wasn't muscular but she wasn't flabby anymore. She had long tone legs. Her limbs seemed longer yet her height didn't change in the slightest. Lorelei was still rather short for her age.

As for her hair, it had smoothed out and grew out overnight. Frizz was no longer a problem, the excess wave and curl also lessen or at least became tame. Yesterday her dark brunette hair was one color and reached her waist. Now it reached her knees and had turned a chocolate-brown. She gained highlights of light brown and low lights of dark brown. She also somehow gained bangs that now framed her full oval face. All the features she once complained about and stress over on her face disappeared and somehow perfected themselves. Then her skin, her tan, it was like she washed it away last night. Along with her blemished, blackheads, and pimples.

This change, it wasn't bad but it wasn't normal.

Biting her lip, she found pretty straight and perfect pearly whites peeking out and that was definitely all wrong. Her two front teeth had always been a bit big, nothing like buckteeth, but they were bigger than what was consider normal sized. Turning away from the mirror, Lorelei let out a choking cry, what was she supposed to do?! What the hell was this?! She couldn't go to school looking like this, one she probably wouldn't be recognized, two she wasn't really sure she should go. What if this was a magical spell or curse. Then again, who the hell would curse her with this?!

She heard of people being cursed with ugly, but not beauty. No scratch that, the cursed with beauty was heard of only it came with horrible unseen consequences.

Pacing her room, Lorelei's heart pounded quickly in her chest. What could she do? This was so, so, so strange and not like anything she knew. The world really needed a 1-800-HOTLINE for abnormal oddities within your life that were there when you went to sleep! What a perfect way to start off her birthday, March 19 would never be the same. Hearing a knock on the door, Lorelei rushed toward the bathroom and closed herself in the moment her father walked in. "Lulu, happy, uh, birthday!" he said starting off happily before ending in confusion. Frowning, she wondered what to do, she couldn't go out there and show him this. He would have a heart attack.

Locking the door she back away when his shadow came toward the door, till he was right outside of it waiting for her to open up. Forcing herself to cough, she put on a horse voice, "D-daddy sorry, ugh, I, I don't feel well," she groaned forcing out another cough.

Watching his shadow shift, she forced out a round of coughs, "That sounds bad, maybe you should stay home from school. I'll leave your present out okay, stay in bed and I'll see you tonight. I'll be home in time for your birthday dinner and bring you something special," he said.

Frowning, Lorelei sat on the toilet with a small sigh, she didn't like lying to him but this was just too weird and strange. It was too early in the morning to shock him with this. Waiting till she heard him leave, Lorelei didn't leave till the bathroom till she was sure her father was gone. Stepping out she frowned and headed for her wardrobe. Yanking out some clothes she tossed them around till she found a white dress shirt that was large on her, shrugging it on she had to leave the top two buttons undone. Pulling out a dark red skirt she slipped on, relieved to find that her skirt fitted rather nicely now actually a little loose. Her rear might have gotten bigger but it was loose around the waist.

Pulling on some knee-high black socks, she slipped on a pair of red maryjane's before heading over to her cell phone that was still charging. Picking it up, she sighed before scrolling through her numbers before she finally found the number she was searching for. Wally West, sighing she frowned down at the screen, she hadn't talked to Wally outside of school in a while. He was the smartest person she knew though, although she didn't know how he could have an answer for this.

It was worth a shot though, Wally always seemed to be on top of all the latest scientific studies and he actually understood them like the people were speaking about her favorite book. Staring at the number she frowned in response, Wally, she wondered if she could even speak to him. It was hard to talk to someone you've crushed on since kindergarten and know you can't be with them like ever. Wally had to stay blind to her till he found the beautiful and slight annoying blonde bombshell he had been dating for the past year and a half. Artemis Crock, he brought her to all the school functions and she was always hanging out here whenever Wally was home. She had a temper, seemed to like to argue, looked down on art, and came off as a bitch.

Lorelei wanted to hate her.

Yet unfortunately she found the girls good features. Artemis was strong, loyal, stuck up for Wally, genuinely seemed to care of him, and was able to say sorry. After she realized what she said had upset her, Artemis actually took the time to come and apologize for her comment. She was a good friend and a good girlfriend which made it all the worst. It was hard watching the guy she wanted to be with since she believe in happily ever after, to be with a girl she respected and liked.

Tossing her phone on to the bed, she sighed, no she couldn't go to Wally. She would just have to figure this out by herself. Leaving her room she ran downstairs and headed for her father's room, he had to have something in his room. There had to be something about her mother in there because she had no doubt this sudden transformation dealt with her. After all, who else could _this _be connected to, her father, no most certainly no. He was as normal and normal can be. He had a normal family, a normal rivalry with his brother, and was just so ordinary, in the best of ways.

The only explanation for her predicament was that her mother was somehow behind it.

This could explain the strange occurrence surrounding her birth and father's forgetfulness. Seriously, it was weird before this weirdness. Who could forget their wife without amnesia? Not to mention lose every scrap of evidence that proved she wasn't a figment of his imagination. If not for others accounts of her she would think her father was crazy and she wasn't his real daughter, just his kidnap victim.

Heading for his room, went straight to his drawers. Pulling them out one by one she shifted through his clothes looking for something. Anything really. A small chest with maybe some crap insider that would give her a clue to who her mother was. A letter address to her about what this was all about, maybe her mother was an alien? It was possible, Manhunter, the alien from Mars was proof of that. Or her mother could be some magical being. There were wizards roaming all about, a witch wasn't too hard to believe in.

Once she was on the third dresser, Lorelei leaned back with a frowned, so far she was finding nothing but clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Apparently unlike the rest of the world he didn't hide anything in his dresser drawers. Staring at the plant on top of the dresser closes to the window, Lorelei frowned when she found it brown and dying. "Dang it dad, if you can't keep the poor thing alive don't buy it," she grumbled reaching out for the dying plant. Poor thing was probably starving for water!

Once she was inches away from it Lorelei paused when suddenly all at once, green began to overtake the plant. It went from dead to vibrant in less than thirty seconds. Standing up in surprise she let out a gasp that mixed with wonder and horror, the plant began to grow and then sudden caught fire. Letting out a shocked cry, Lorelei sprinted from the room and straight to the nearest bathroom, filling up the closest fillable object with water she ran in with fear spreading through her. She just did that, she didn't know how but she knew it was her!

Dumping the water she let out a cry of fear when water didn't pour out, no instead a bowl shape block of ice fell onto the lit plant, snuffing out the plant and fire. "Oh, oh no how did I do that?" she asked afraid. The bowl falling from her hands to the floor in a clatter. This was freaking her out, this was seriously freaking her out. Backing out the room with shaky breaths, her heart pounded a mile a minute as so many different things raced through her mind.

What was happening?

Feeling the wall at her back, she slid down it and curled in on herself, this couldn't be true this was a figment of her imagination. Sure powers or the possibility of them were cool, but this too much at once all too much at once! There was no way she could think rationally when her whole appearance changed and was surprised with this! "What is going on?!" she cried, bordering on hysterical.

Hearing a chuckle, Lorelei stood up and looked around, what was that? "Well Enelya did well to hide you princess. Even in that pandemonium she did a good job at hiding you. Oberon couldn't find you, Avalon couldn't find you, not even Helios your dear old brother and captain of the guards!" said the chuckler. Looking around, Lorelei began to back down the hall in confusion. Where was that voice coming from? It was echoing throughout the house and even inside her brain, it was like whoever was speaking aloud and in her mind. "Not even your most loyal subject could find you, your dear old Puck!" said the voice right above her head.

Holding her breath, Lorelei slowly looked up and screamed when she found two eyes staring into her own. Falling to the floor she back up as slowly the eyes were given a face, followed by a head, then a whole body. It was a boy who looked only a couple of years older than herself, said boy laughing at her shock. He was tall, he was handsome, and he was other worldly. He had long silver white hair with a handsome boyish face that housed vibrant green laughing eyes. He was garbed in robes of red and purple lined in gold and it reminded her a little of traditional Indian robes.

Standing up once she was the front door she looked at him between afraid and in awe, "Who are you?" she questioned. He was amazing, so beautiful and so vibrant. He was like a male fairy someone who was apart the fay folk. The most magical and beautiful race. She loved reading all she could about them, she ready any book she could find on them, well almost everything. She refused profusely to not read anything written by William Shakespeare. She would never in her whole life believe people spoke like they do in his plays.

Also she wasn't a huge fan on his endings, unlike the rest of the world she didn't see the beauty in the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, all she was the horrible tragedy of love being destroyed. "As I said before, I am Puck. I'm known as the servant of Oberon, the King of the Fey. At least that's my story in the books or fiction. I however serve more than Oberon, I'm bound to the entire royal family. I go to where I am need and right now you need me," he said smiling at her. He was floating down as he told her his story and once he touched the floor he bowed at the waist toward her.

Staring at him, she was pushed into a stunned silence, "What?" she asked.

Looking at her annoyed, he stood up straight and put a fist to his hip, "Are you deaf?! I said I'm Puck and I serve the royal family, I go to who need and it is you who needs me!" he announced walking out of the hall and into the living room. Waiting a few minute she followed after him straight into the kitchen, "You have anything good to eat, I would prefer something vegetarian. Can't really stand meat, which reminds me, your all half human so can you stand meat or are you a vegetarian as well?" he questioned casually. He was acting as if they were old friends catching up on what was going on with each other lives over the years.

"Veggie, I, uh, can't stand meat," she muttered quietly, watching him dig through the fridge.

Nodding absentmindedly, Puck continued his dig sniffing a couple of things here and there before finally settling on a fruit mix. Closing it with his foot he leaned against the counter digging into the fruit with his fingers, "Hold on a second! Who are you're really and don't say Puck?! What are you going on about when you talk of King of Fey and serving royals! I'm not royalty. I'm Lorelei Elyona Davis, I don't know my mother, and the first four years of my life are a blank," she cried.

Looking at her he snorted, "You say that like it's supposed to be an argument against you being a fairy, if anything it only proves me right," he said.

Shaking her head, Lorelei frowned at the man, "This can't be real! I, I, I've been normal for seventeen years, completely normal! How can this be happening? I wake up in a new body and suddenly I made a plant grow, set it on fire, then squash it with a block of ice! This isn't something that just pops up!" she shouted becoming furious. This was a trick you didn't just wake up one day and become magical! It's not normal or practical, this is a trick and it's you're doing isn't it! So the question is why are you picking on me of all people!" she shouted feeling angry course through her.

Things like this just didn't appear!

Hearing a roll of thunder, Lorelei walked to the closest window and found an angry sky, filled with dark storm clouds crackling with lightening. Was that her doing? "I would calm down if I were you princess," said Puck casually observing outside as rain began to pour. Feeling a flash of angry, she glared at him for calling her princess only to flinch when lightning struck near. Jumping when the lights went out, fear struck at her core and soon a cracking was heard. Looking around she gazed astonished when the room began to freeze all around her. The storm outside quickly turned into a blizzard and struck more fear into her. Letting out panic breaths, the air was fogged with her warmed breaths, "You're a powerful one, you might actually stand a chance again Oberon one day," said Puck amused as he looked around, watching the ice creep around the room.

Looking at him tearfully, she glared, "Make it stop!" she cried upset.

Smiling he shook his head, "I can't stop this only you can, I can guide you but only you can stop yourself. Now, take slow deep breaths and calm yourself. Get your heartbeat down and get rid of that gut-wrenching fear, everything will be alright. Once you've done this I will tell you everything because you're obviously missing some information," he said.

Nodding, Lorelei took deep breaths and slowly began to calm down, she had to tell herself that everything was fine even though she wasn't entirely sure that was true. This guy though, hopefully he was here to help. She hoped to god he was here to help! When at least she felt all her fear leave her the storm outside stopped, but the clouds lingered still allowing small flurries to float down to earth. "Good job, I see you're a fast learner, now my lady if you would proceed to the living area I'll get down to business and give you the word!" he said happily. He walked out the door and practically glided across the ice like a figure skater. Following after him she was surprised when she didn't slip.

Once out in the living room she casted a worry look at the kitchen, "I'll fix that," said Puck wiggling his finger, that glowed gold and sparkled and when she looked back the kitchen was no longer frozen.

Looking confused, she frowned, "I thought you couldn't stop that," she said.

Smiling he nodded, "I can't but I can fix it, now sit," he said snapping his fingers. At once she was knocked off her feet and fell back into her plush blue armchair. With a few more snaps a fire was lit giving the living room a warm glow and she and Puck she floating in the air with a table between them. The table was round with a white lace tablecloth over it, on it was delicate white and blue china was set out, there was a silver tray in the middle with delicious treats and the tea smelled wonderful.

What happen next left her stunned and amazed. The tea set moved on its own, floating around as it worked. The tea-pot floated up into the air and poured two glasses, the tea was fuchsia and when it bubbled and foamed it was neon blue. Grabbing the cup, she sniffed the tea and was given the scent of oranges and strawberries. "What is this," she said taking an experimental sip as Puck took a deep drink. It was just hot enough to not burn her and it tasted like vanilla ice cream!

Smiling Puck wiggled his fingers, "Sweet Drop Tea, it's all your favorite tastes in one. Every sip is a new flavor!" he said, taking another. Taking another herself, Lorelei's taste buds were flooded with the sweet taste of caramel. "Then when you add milk, it turns green and every taste is some flavor of carbonated soft drink. Then when you add honey it turns pink and ever taste is some kind of coffee, then when add them both it turns periwinkle blue and begins to takes like sour things," he said.

Looking down, she blinked in surprised, magic tea. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair, "Now it's time to get to business. First as you've guessed it, you're a princess and not just any princess you're a fairy princess. You're the granddaughter of Oberon and Avalon, you have two half siblings and both are older than you. The eldest is your brother Helios and the second eldest is your sister Alatariel, both have been desperately searching for you. Helios will be angry with himself when he discovers that you were with your father the whole time," he said amused.

Staring at him amazed, Lorelei nodded, she was beginning to really think this wasn't a lie. Well, at least she had maternal grandparents and siblings. "What about my mom?" she asked curious. Was her mother still with her, if she was why didn't she ever come for her. Was she injured that she couldn't or was it worst, was her mother dead? "Is, is she dead?" she asked worried.

Frowning, Puck shook his head, "No, your mother is in a coma of sorts. Let me start from the beginning, first your mother is the only girl of Avalon and Oberon. You have seven uncles, three aunts, and six cousins. Any who, well move on to family in later discussions but your mother was the only girl and because of that she was given more freedom to do what she wanted. Your grandparents were rather strict with your uncles because someday they planned to retire. They were going to divide Avalon into seven sections for each of them to rule. That gave your mother nowhere to rule which was fine by her, she had no desire to rule Avalon. She was much happier traveling and discovering new places, she was actually able to make a map of Avalon. Once she traveled every inch of our homeland your mother fell in love and had your siblings. That love wasn't meant to be though and your siblings were left without a father," he told her staring into the fire as if remember the day.

Nodding, Lorelei frowned, "So how does my father fit in with that," she questioned.

Frowning, Puck turned to her and continued, "Fairies love for life, when their lover dies they usually die but because your mother's heart was big she was capable of multiple love. She eventually left Avalon and created her own kingdom, it's was filled with those who wanted to live in the human world. Your mother ruled it, she created it with her magic and she created a wonderful, magical kingdom that was like no other. A utopia, although even with her utopia she still wasn't a hundred percent happy, she still felt an ache for love and she traveled to the human world constant. She then met your father, she spent a long time with him traveling back and forth. She intended to show him her true nature, but then danger hit. Demons threatened the kingdom, demons and a certain Lord," said Puck, he looked disgusted and angered. He was hauntingly beautiful with that angry but she much preferred his laughing face, it was way friendlier looking.

Feeling a stab of remorse, she waited for him to continue which he did, "The lord found our kind to be a nuisance and didn't like our ways. He felt that we stepped into his territory. Multiple times he tried to get your mother to leave for her homeland. However she told him her homeland was where she felt at home, not where she was born and refused to follow his demands. So in retaliation he attacked and brought ruin to our land, he gave the demons a way in and they destroyed the utopia. It all happened the day you turned four, we were celebrating your birthday and they attacked. Helios and Alatariel, they fought to protect you but you were injured. They went to find your mother who was evacuating our people, we were outnumbered so we gave all our remaining power to your mother. She created a powerful spell that knocked everyone from the island. With one spell she defeated the demons, created a protection spell for the island helping hid it from everyone, and saved you. The lord who attacked us felt he must have you so you could follow his path. He felt you were set apart from us because you had human blood and that made you susceptible to him. She hide you and place a spell on you that hid you from view. It lasted thirteen years, and just now I felt you're magic. Which unfortunately means that so has everyone else," he muttered.

Frowning at him, she gazed at him worried, "What does that mean?" she asked.

Sighing, he scowled, "It means that yesterday was the last day of your normal carefree life, from now on you will be chased by the Lord of all Jerks, Demons, your own kind, I heard that Oberon is interested in you and lets just say your grandfather is very dominating. He's also not very fond of humans," he said.

Feeling panic lick at her, Lorelei dropped from arm-chair and ran toward the other side of the room, "What does that mean?!" she asked once more.

Looking at her with a steely expression, he sighed, "You know what it means princess, you're going to have to leave everything and come with me till you can defend yourself. You're going to have to leave your father," he said evenly. Glaring at him, Lorelei darted from the room and headed toward the door, there was no way she was about to leave with someone she didn't know. For all she knew he just told her a bunch of bull trying to lure her into a false sense of security. She didn't get very far though, he was in front of the door the moment she blinked. "Sorry but my orders are absolute, the queen's last orders were to protect you and the best place to protect you from our enemies is Nevaeh. You'll come to love your new home, so please don't be difficult," he said shrugging casually.

Biting her lip, Lorelei could feel her mind racing a mile a minute, what could she do? She had to get away from him and hide or something. There was no way she was going somewhere with some guy she didn't know. Especially when they were magical or powerful. Looking down, she scanned her brain before settling on sneaking out from her room. "Can I at least pack, I want my things if I'm going to have to go to this Neveah. I mean you'll at least permit me that won't you!" she snapped.

Eyeing her, Puck smirked before bowing, "As you wish my lady, don't take too long and don't be stupid and jump off your balcony. I really don't want to have to heal you so soon," he said.

Glaring at him, she run upstairs, waiting a few moments she fringed packing and waited for Puck to check on her before she made her move. Once he left the room after her snapping at him to do it she went to the balcony. It was covered in inches of snow and she could see more coming, it was coming down even thicker now due to the fear coursing through her once more. This was so bad, digging through the snow she found what she was looking for. Hidden under a tarp was a rope ladder, securing it she wasted no time throwing it over the edge letting it unroll. Climbing down she wasted no time in running, the moment her feet sunk into the snow she was running down the alley.

Turning the corner she slammed headfirst into a solid body, pitching forward both her and the unfortunate soul she hit fell into the snow. Groaning she pushed herself up and froze when she found Kid Flash under her, "Ow, I know I'm hot stuff but seriously, I rather you give me a kiss on the cheek than bulldoze me," he said rubbing his head.

Looking at him, she wondered if the gods were on her side today because how often do you run into a superhero when you're in trouble. Looking into his green eyes, she couldn't help but feel that she knew those eyes. Staring back, Kid Flash frowned, turning his head he looked down the alley then at her before squinting his eyes suspiciously. "Did you come from that balcony?" he whispered confused.

Staring at him in awe, Lorelei blushed before scrambling up, "Sorry," she said, before taking off once more, this was probably stupid of her but she had to see her dad. There was just no way she would chance getting taken before she could see him. Running through the streets the snow picked up as she felt more fear, it was pelting her as she took short cuts through the streets. She was a little scared to find that the snow didn't even chill her. Ready to turn a corner she paused when she found Kid Flash waiting for her in the alley with a grim expression.

He gazed at her with a stern expression, "I said I was sorry," she said confused.

Shaking his head, he walked up to her, "I know that look, you're in trouble so what's wrong. Do you know who's involved with this freak snowstorm? If you do tell me, me and Flash can stop it, I promise I'll protect you from whoever did it if they're dangerous," he said holding out a hand.

Backing up she shook her head, "I don't know anything," she lied, unable to look him in the eye.

Crossing his arms, Kid Flash shook his head, "I'm not going to let whoever hurt you, trust me. If you don't know then tell me why you took off like someone who was being chased. You're scared, I can tell," he said coming closer. Feeling another cold stab of fear, Lorelei flinched when the winds picked up and the snow began to pelt down even thicker. The flakes were fat now, "Dang it, we need to get inside the storm is picking up again," he said reaching out for her. Grabbing her arm he quickly jerked his hand back when his glove froze. Watching it actually break apart when he flexed his fingers, Lorelei felt her blood go could when he looked at her shocked. "It's you?" he asked shocked.

Backing away, she let out a panicked whine when ice began to spread out from where she stood, "Damn it," she cried getting ready to run. Kid quickly stopped that when he blocked her path, "Get out of my way! I have to get to my dad!" she yelled to him desperate. She couldn't wait, she wanted to see her dad before that bastard Puck came for her.

Holding out his arms wide, he gave her an encouraging smile, "Lorelei calm down, its obvious your powers react to your emotional level. Calm down you're not in trouble and I'll take you to your dad, but first we need to take cover till you can gain control of yourself," he told her gently.

Frowning, she glared at him, "How do you know my name?!" she demanded.

Giving her an easy-going smile, Kid Flash chuckled, "Well, you've been the hostage of Captain Cold quite a few times. I always remember pretty girls!" he said happily.

Shaking her head, Lorelei glared and in response the snow melted to rain as the clouds turned back to the ominous grey they were before. "I didn't look like this when Captain Cold held me hostage. I've changed completely from that!" she yelled. Kid was lying, if he was Kid Flash at all, "Your Puck aren't you, well stop toying with me, I don't believe in anything you say and I'm not leaving my father," she yelled turning away from him to run. She wasn't able to get very far though, Kid had her by her waist by the time she turned. "Let me go!" she yelled.

Struggling with her, Kid grunted, "I'm not Puck whoever that is, I'm Kid Flash and I know you because, please just trust me," he cried.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Growling, Kid looked around before he found a door, darting toward it he pulled them both in before slamming it shut, "Okay," he said turning toward her. It would seem that he had to give her a reason to believe him, facing Lorelei he let out of cry of shock when she struck. "Hey!" he yelled grabbing her hand, she was just short of slapping him across the face. He never knew she could be this feisty, "Lorelei stop it, it's me Wally!" he yelled pulling his mask off. Watching shock overtake her, Wally smiled, "Yeah, shocking but not nearly as shocking as you," he said gazing at her surprised.

Lorelei, she was different.

Looking him over, Lorelei relaxed, "Wally?" she said unsure. Was this true or was this all one big messed up dream? "You're Kid Flash?" she asked. Seriously, something was up. First she wakes up with a new body and face, discovers she gets powers with the new bod, and then she meets the jerk who claims he's Puck. Now she finds out that one of her oldest friends and longtime crush is Kid Flash, the teenage superhero and partner of the Flash. "I think I might pass out or throw up, possibly both because this day just keeps on coming and it's still morning," she said slumping down the ground.

Sitting down next to her, Wally gazed over at Lorelei concerned, "What happen?" he asked.

Shrugging, Lorelei leaned back, "I don't know, I went to bed ugly and woke up to _this_!" she told her gesturing to herself.

Glowering at her, Wally shook his head, "You were never ugly Lorelei, you've always been pretty ever since I started liking girls you've been an eight in my eyes. Now you're a freaking eleven on a scale of one to ten, I mean wow," he said grinning at her.

Looking at him she frowned, "Yeah, I never felt like an eight, its hard to feel like that when the one guy you've always liked doesn't see you," she grumbled.

Laughing, he clapped her shoulder, "That guy sounds like a moron!" he said.

Gazing at him out of the corner of her eye, she sighed, "You have no idea," she told him.

Nodding unaware at her stab to him, Wally smiled, "Right, so what happened after this?" he asked.

Sighing, she looked down to her hands, "I started digging around my dad's room, hoping that I could find something. Something to tell me what this is all about. I was hoping once more that my mother was just a sore subject to him and he pretended to not remember her. That happens to still be the truth however, anyway, while I was taking a break I saw this plant of his dying. I went to pick it up and the next thing I know it went from lifeless to bursting with life. It turned from brown to green and was actually growing a little! The next thing I know, well I got shocked by the plant growing and somehow set it on fire, then when I got some water to put it out I froze the water," she told him still staring at her hands.

Nodding he frowned, "So far you've demonstrated; Phytogenesis, Pyrokinesis, and Cryokinesis. You also seemed to be able to control the weather so that would be Atmokinesis," he said looking out to see snow gently falling once more.

Smiling, Lorelei shook her head, "You have to use the technical terms don't you. Anyway, I was freaking when this guy appeared and he was talking nonsense. He started explaining things to me tell me my mom was the daughter of Oberon and Avalon. I always thought Oberon married Titania. Any way he called me a princess told me I have half siblings, my mom's in a coma, he's my protector, and then he told me he was going to take me away to some place called Neveah. He plans of taking me against my will so I ran," she said.

Shaking his head, Wally sighed, "Well, this has got to be the worst birthday you've ever had," he said laughing.

Looking over surprised, Lorelei frowned, "You remember my birthday?" she asked.

Smiling he nodded, "I never forgot your birthday, it's the day we first met remember. Your dad had just gotten you with that note pinned to you. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were so scared because you didn't know anyone, you couldn't even remember your name. I remember no could get you to stop crying, no one but me!" he said grinning.

Smiling herself, Lorelei nodded, "You were the only non-threatening thing there. The adults were far too tall and kept asking me questions I didn't know how to answer. All you did was smile at me and told me that everything was going to alright because you would protect me," she said softly. That day was the worst of her life, she didn't know anything and her head was killing her. All around her were people asking her where she came from, where was her mother, what was her name, how old she was, and where did she come from. She had none of those answer even today. She didn't know what her mother named her, she didn't know for certain how old she was, and she didn't know who her mom was or where she came from.

"Pretty bold statement but I stood by it, and I'll stand by it again. I won't let this guy take you Lorelei, I'll protect you," he said smiling at her.

Looking at him in awe, Lorelei literally felt her heart skip a beat as they stared at each other. She so wished he could be hers, Wally always made her feel this way. She really hoped Artemis knew how lucky she was because she would do anything to have him. Well almost, she wouldn't confess while he was with Artemis, she refused to take his happiness from him or burden him. "I would take that with comfort but I don't want you to get involved with my troubled. I can understand you and Flash wanting to collar me like those villains but I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me. That Puck guy, if he was telling the truth at all, then I'm in for an eventful life. Apparently demons exist, some Lord Dude wants me to I guess control my kind, and then there's that Puck," she said.

Smirking Wally stood up and slipped his mask back in place, "I'm a hero, saving damsels in distress is sort of in my job description. Now fair damsel, take the hand of your hero and let me save you," he said putting on a dashing air, as he held out his hand.

Looking up at him, Lorelei reached out with a shaky hand only stop when she heard someone laughing, it was a little rough and high pitch with a certain mocking undertone. That was definitely not Puck, but was more jokester and his voice was smooth and musical. "Oh poor, poor little lost princess, it would seem that you've run into some danger!" said the voice.

Looking around worried, Lorelei wondered if this was one of those demons but when Wally pulled her close to him and looked around with a glare she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Glaring, Wally searched the area, "Klarion!" he yelled out. In the middle of the room red portal appeared and out stepped a boy who looked around their age. He was thin and with ebony hair that was styled into two horn, his eye were the same dark black and he wore a black suit. His skin was pale and tinged with grey and he might have passed for handsome if he didn't have such a smug cocky look.

"Uh who are you?" she questioned.

Smirking the boy gave her a mocking bow, "Klarion, Lord of Chaos, I owed Puck a favor so I'm here to rescues you from Kid Flash before he stupidly takes you to Nabu. That old geezer will either kill you on sight or brainwash you. Neither would be fun, I much prefer the fairer folk doing what they do best. Causing my trademark chaos and making humans run around like stupid little chickens with their heads cut off!" he said laughing.

Stepping in front of her, Wally glared, "What are you going on about Witch boy; Doctor Fate is a good guy if she need protection from anyone its you?" he yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Klarion flicked his finger and a red force slammed Wally into the wall, the bricks actually crack and he made a dent in the wall. "Like you would know anything Kid Stupid, Nabu only helps those who enforced his stupid out of date order. The princess here is of fey decent, she shares Oberon's blood and the moment she awoke to her true self that made her dangerous to Nabu. Fairy magic is like my magic, only meant to serve oneself and create beautiful chaos," said the Witch Boy.

Pushing himself up, Wally race toward her and picked her up before slamming through the door, racing through the streets she skidded across slush and ice. All the while working his way to some unknown location. He finally stopped in front of the local library, setting her down he grabbed her wrist and raced inside with her touching something in his ear, "Kid Flash to cave, I'm being pursued by Klarion and an unknown. Both are after a civilian which I'm currently with, requesting back up," he said shoving her in before slamming the doors shut behind them both. Rushing off he came back with a thing of salt and lead her toward the middle of the library.

Once in the middle she raised an eyebrow when he drew a wide circle of salt, sealing them both inside of it. "Salt?" she questioned.

Grinning he shrugged, "Zatanna once said that salt is a purification ingredient, also that when you draw a circle around people, it can hide them from magical people," he said.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "Where is the guy who use to swear up and down that magic doesn't exist?" she questioned.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "A guy can learn without believing in the stuff, besides their abilities are just like mine and have their own set of rules. For some reason salt blocks out whatever you so call magically people emit. So if all is well, Klarion and your Puck guy won't find us but my team will," he said grinning.

Nodding, Lorelei frowned, "Okay, so um now what?" she asked flinching when the winter storm began again.

Looking over at her, he smiled and slid up to her closer, "Now we wait and I try to calm you down before you send Central into the next ice age," he said jokingly.

Looking out the windows, she sighed, "I don't know if I could ever learn to control this, I should just be collared and locked up somewhere, where I can't hurt anybody," she said.

Shaking his head, Wally looked at her, "Everyone has trouble in the beginning, you just have to learn to control your abilities just like you learned to walk and talk. All you need is guidance, practice, and plenty of support from your friends. In no time you'll be a superhero, you might even be almost as good as me!" he said winking at her.

Gazing at him, Lorelei nodded, "If you say so," she told him. Falling into silence they both gazed out at the swirling snow and waited.

* * *

**If you enjoyed the first new chapter please tell me!**


	2. Two

**Good Evening all, I have chapter two. I'm really vamped to write this story again, only better! Any who I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Young Justice! I wish I did though!**

* * *

They waited close to thirty minutes. All the while Wally helped her calm down, before she knew it the storm outside had stopped completely and the snow was getting melted by the sun. Laughing, he grinned, "I guess I'm good at this calming down thing!" he said happily getting a smile from her at last. Looking around he sighed, "It shouldn't be much longer till the team comes and gets us. Once that happens we'll get you to safety and go from there," he said.

Nodding, she pulled her legs up to her chest, "What about my dad?" she asked.

Tapping his head, he smiled, "Already thought of that, I had Nightwing call the security at your dad's work place and ask the Central City Police to station guards to him. I don't think Klarion would go after you dad, he's arrogant so he'll just hunt you down. As for that Puck guy, from what you said he's interested in you and only you. I don't think we need to worry about him either. Just keep focus on staying calm, you and your dad will be reunited and we'll find a way to keep you away from Puck. We'll also help you learn to control your powers," he said smiling.

Nodding, she frowned, "I never in my wildest dreams thought my mom would be magical, I thought it was weird that dad couldn't remember her but I didn't think it was because of this. I also question her as a person, that Puck guy, I mean I don't know what to think of him. At first I thought he would just be annoying and mocking, but he's really determined to keep me locked up. I also can't help but think about what, um Klarion right, well what he said. Puck told me a Lord was the cause of my mom's, um Kingdom falling. Do you think they're telling the truth?" she asked.

Frowning, Wally shrugged, "I would say no, but Nabu isn't always a team player. He's a good guy but he's also one who's willing to use extreme measures. If he deemed your mom unsafe I have no doubt in my mind he would try to get rid of her. Don't worry though, I won't let him hurt you and neither will everyone else. Even if you're magic is like Klarion that doesn't qualify you as evil, mischievous maybe, evil not unless you start doing what Klarion does. Which I doubt you will, you're not evil," he said.

Looking at him, she looked down guilty, "How do you know that? I could be evil, there are two kinds of fey Wally. Trickster who like to play around pull practical jokes, then there are the one who've been called and referred to as demons. Some people think fey are evil that they're cruel and look at humans as toys that are put on earth for their amusement. They kill humans for sport, torment them for laughs, and capture them to use them for their own pleasures. They'll play human and start a family then just abandon them because they no longer what to play family man. Some say they're immortal creatures that look beautiful so they can hide their hideousness. They're soulless monsters who only know how to hurt and cause pain. Those kinds of fey are more readily know than playful," she said afraid, what if she was that kind of fey.

Feeling an arm wrap around her, Lorelei looked over to see Wally staring at her seriously, "Lorelei Elyona Davis, I've known you since you were five. You've always been a kind sweet girl with a bit of a temper but you would sooner hurt yourself than anyone else. When the school went on lock down because of those freak storms the Weather Wizard created you comforted all the crying children. Whenever I hurt myself or injured myself and wouldn't tell you why, you always help me and never tried to pry information out of me. You're made of sugar, spice, and everything nice," he said.

Smiling she shook her head, "As nice as that is to hear I don't believe it, the only reason I comforted the children was because they were giving me headaches and I hate to see children crying. Reminds me too much of my first few years. As for you, I would do anything for you," she muttered quietly.

Looking over surprised, Wally opened his mouth to speak only to get interrupted by the sound of doors slamming open, "KF!" someone yelled out. Standing up together she watched as a bunch of heroes came trumping in. She recognized at least one of them, Aqualad had been on TV with his king many times, no make two she also recognized Rocket. She was on TV with Icon quite often. Then two quickly became three when she caught sight of Red Arrow, he was the first of the teen partners to become a Leaguer. Although lately he hadn't been doing much leaguing. The others though she could guess who they might be partner with, there was a green girl who looked like Megan from that way old TV show. Dad loved "Hello Megan," so much she bought him the season disc set for his birthday one year. She was obviously connected to Martian Manhunter.

Then there was the girl in green, she was blond and had a bow so it was obvious she was connected to Green Arrow. He must have gotten a new partner. She also reminded Lorelei a lot of Artemis, in fact she was sure. If she was at least this explain how Wally met her, they always were shaky on the details of their meeting. At least now it made sense, they met through their hero work.

Then there was a boy with the S-shield, he looked like a younger version of Superman almost like he was his little brother or something. The last two were a girl and a boy, the girl was lovely and dressed kind of like Zatara. She had an olive tone and was so pretty that she made Lorelei wonder if she herself was a fairy, she just had the sweetest face that was so lovely. Last was a tall boy with shaggy raven hair, he was tall and buff. He wore a unitary that was black with a blue shape bird on the chest.

"…Is that a Superboy? Or did Superman shrink?" she asked.

Grinning Wally clapped her shoulder, "It's a long story that I'll tell you about at another time, as for now. Guys this is Lorelei, a good friend of mine. One of my oldest friends, Lorelei, this is my team we don't have a name but we'll be your heroes for today!" he said proudly. Gesturing to each of them he began to name them off one by one, "You probably already know, Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Rocket. The others are Miss Martian, Superboy you guessed, Zatanna, Nightwing, and Artemis," he said his voice getting tight when he mention Artemis.

That raised an eyebrow, could it be the two of them were having issues. Of course as his friend that was a bad thing to hope for but as the girl who loved him that was a chance. Great, now she felt like a big jerk. "Um, hi," she said, giving them an awkward wave.

Looking at her, Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Lorelei?" she asked.

Staring at her, Lorelei sighed, "If you say it like that, I know who you are and I got to say creativity really isn't your strong suit," she said dully.

Glaring, Artemis rolled her eyes, "Shut up, what happen to you. The last time I saw you, you didn't look like this! Granted it was a about three months ago, but still how did you go from you to completely new, I know there's change as you grow up but not like this," she said amazed.

Feeling everyone's eyes scrutiny her, Lorelei shrank back from their stares. This new look was not growing on her, it was bringing far too much change and she didn't like this change. She really hoped they would stop staring soon. The staring did stop, but only because the one named Zatanna came toward her with a curious expression, "I'm sensing some powerful magic from you, it's so chaotic like Klarion but it's also really pure, just like how my dad's always felt!" she said amazed.

Grabbing her shoulders, Lorelei pulled a shocked Zatanna in closer, "You sure it's pure?" she question.

Giving her an awkward smile, Zatanna gave her a slow awkward nod, "Um y-yes?" she said.

Letting her go Lorelei gave out a sigh of relief, she wasn't pure evil. The girl said her magic was pure that meant she wasn't evil, at least for now. "See, I told you, you weren't evil," said Wally giving her a pat on the back.

Frowning, she shook her head, "That can still be up for debate, fairies aren't exactly warm and fuzzies. If you take mythology they're killers, rapist, soul stealers, child snatchers, and a great deal of other horrible things. They're either born from nature or the thoughts of humans. There are some pretty depraved humans so imagine what gets born from their thoughts. I have half bad blood in me," she said certain. Seriously beside new stories and books most of what people ready about those creatures was through them creating misery or tricking humans into a painful death. "Which also confuses me that jerk Puck said demons were the enemies of fairies. In some countries, fairies were demons so are they the hell kind because that still doesn't make sense. The hell kind hate and want to destroy, fairies basically destroy so why aren't they allies. Then if they aren't the hell kind that make even less sense, Japan has a rich history of demons and their demons are a lot like fairies, mischievous and sometimes cruel just for the fun of it or just weird," she muttered not really paying much attention to all of them as they all gazed at her with awe and surprised.

Looking at her, Wally was the only one not impressed by her knowledge of the make-believe as he liked to think of it. "Why is it you can only remember and know stuff that doesn't help anyone, why don't you stop reading fairytales and folklore and try your hand at homework!" he grumbled.

Glaring at him, she crossed her arms, "I refused to waste my time of stupid things, we both know everything I learn or they attempt to force me to learn will be of no use to me. Most people don't even use algebra once out of high school and completely forget it. Hell I bet Red Arrow, who I'm guessing is out of high school, doesn't remember how to do half of it. Why is that, because it has no worth! Besides apparently I remember all this crap because it's my evil heritage!" she snapped.

Opening his mouth to retort, Wally was silence by Artemis who slapped her hand over his mouth, "This is not the time for you two idiot to fight, now quiet so we can figured out what to do. If this Puck guy is after you then we need to figure out what to do. Especially if he's powerful," she said annoyed.

She was so used to the two of them fighting that all it did was aggregate her. They would fight over the stupidest things. Lorelei hated school, Wally thought she should at least try which then made her yell that what did he think she did when she went to school. "We need to figure out his weakness, if he's the Puck I'm guessing he's a powerful magic user. For Klarion we know to aim for the cat but for Puck we got nothing," she said moving everyone along.

Clearing his throat, Kaldur nodded, "Perhaps I should call Tula and Garth to come aid us as well, they are more pronounced is magic than I. They might be able to help on the magic," he said.

Frowning, Lorelei sighed, "Why don't you just use iron?" she asked.

Getting looks from everyone, she frowned, "Seriously, I thought everyone knew about that," she said a little shocked that they looked at her confused. Still getting nothing she sighed, "Iron is the spark of the industrial revolution. It's basically consider human and doesn't belong in nature, they consider it poison. In books and other things, it says if you bring iron around a fey and it drains them and its thought that only iron can kill a fey," she told them.

Nodding, Nightwing brought out a staff, "Well my staff has some iron in it so Z, if you'll back me up we can take Puck. What do you think AL?" asked Nightwing, looking over for approval from their leader.

Nodding, Aqualad looked on stern, "It sounds like a plan, me and Roy will take Lorelei to safety, when Klarion arrives the rest of you will deal with him. Work together and don't try to take either of them alone. Zatanna, Nightwing, if Puck becomes too overwhelming then fall back to the team so you all can handle him together. I will come back as well," he said.

Nodding, they all started toward the door, leaving Lorelei alone with Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Wally or Kid Flash. Turning to face her, Wally smiled, "Stay calm okay, your powers reacted to your emotions and I really rather not lose my toes to frostbite!" he said smiling. Nodding she looked down worried, "Don't worry, it seems impossible for you to gain control but you've always proven to be a quicker learned when it comes to things outside of school. I wouldn't be surprised if you master your powers before I fully master mine!" he told her.

Looking at him, "You still haven't master your powers? I thought you were smart," she said.

Giving her an annoyed look, he rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he said sighing before taking his leave.

Turning to the two older boys, she looked down at the line of salt. The moment she stepped across the salt line she would probably be able to be sensed by those crazy people. "It's alright, we won't let them hurt you," said Aqualad gently, he sounded so kind and held out his hand to her.

Frowning, she shook her head, "I'm more worried about what those weirdoes might do to others, so far they only seem to want me so they can spirited me away to some hidden kingdom. That doesn't seem as bad as it could be," she said stepping over the line. Fairytales always taught her that it could always be much worse than it actually was. There was always a silver lining in there somewhere, you just really had to look for it sometimes. Like now, she got crazy people after her now but at least she learned that her mother didn't abandoned her. She saved her.

Walking in between the two of them she followed them out the back before flinching when she felt an invisible wave pass through the area. Ignoring it she followed them out the door and flinched when explosions filled the air, looking back she was grabbed by her arm by Red Arrow. "Come on, we can't sit here," he said pulling her along.

Running after him, she followed behind them as they lead her toward an unknown place, "Where are we going?" she asked slipping in a slush pile, getting caught and steady by Red Arrow. "Thanks" she muttered stepping away from the slush.

Looking between two alley ways, Aqualad took the left one before answering, "Downtown, there is a Zeta-Beam there that we can use to teleport us out. It's in an old run down theater, inside an old photo booth. If we get you there we can get you away from the town and hide you in the Cave, till we get an idea of what to do with you. Not only that but we can help you with your newfound abilities while you're there," he said pausing at another fork.

She couldn't help but think she was going to trade one prison for another prison, but if she didn't want to be taken forever she had to go. Nodding, Lorelei frowned, "Okay, I have no idea what the Cave is but if you want to get down town fast then we need to go this way," she said taking the lead. Running down the alley she could hear the two of them speeding after her. Taking them through the back alleys, she took them on a path that could only be considered the path of an alley cat.

The two followed her through a series of awkward paths, both were surprised at the ease that she showed when maneuvering through her paths. Red was seriously beginning to think Wally's friend was part cat rather than fairy. "Who the hell takes these kinds of paths!" cried Red Arrow as he followed Lorelei through a hole in the chain-link fence. "Were you raised as a cat or something?!" he asked her finally standing up when they reached the sidewalk. She took them up buildings, down buildings, through them, and he was pretty sure even under them. They cut across parking lots, balanced on fences, and climbed all over fire escapes till she finally lead them to a street at last.

Sighing, Lorelei looked over annoyed, "Why are gingers such complainers?" she asked annoyed.

Seriously Wally bitched about her paths and now this guy, getting a glared from the tall and admittedly hot ginger Lorelei glared right back. She didn't care if he was cute, her paths saved loads on time and if he was superhero he could be able to maneuver though quite easily. It was just like free running and she was pretty sure heroes used it. Emerging at last, Aqualad give a small sigh of relief, "I have to admit this kind of path is not normal but it seems to have gotten us to our destination quickly," said Kaldur pointing across the street.

Right across was the old theater, it had been built way back when seeing a moving coast a quarter and eventually it shut down when bigger theaters came. It was a place kids always dared others to go into, Lorelei being one of those kids. She had even brought back a souvenir, to think in that old photo booth sat some device called a zeta-beam. "Let's go," said Aqualad crossing the street. Before he could however, two figures stepped out of the theater.

"Now what?" grumbled Roy readying his bow.

Stepping out into the light, two men with matching grim faces stared the three of them down both with gleaming weapons in their hands. One was white and the other was black. The white one was the taller of the two and had wavy soft pure white locks, his skin was as pale as hers was. So ivory and pristine, he wore white loose robes that shimmered silver in the light. In her hand was silver handle broadsword that looked ready for battle. His eyes reflected that, the liquid blue dark eyes were hard as he stared one the two the heroes, his pretty face grim. He was lovely.

His partner was only a head shorter, his hair was ebony black and fell down his face gently with some that stuck up in the back. He was pale like the man and his eyes were as black as his hair, he had a melancholic look on his face couple with sadness. He wore robes of black lined in gold that seemed to swallow him up, with a white toga draped across his chest. He had twin curvy blades in his hands.

Stepping forward, the white one held his blade out, "We'll only ask you once, please hand over Sairalindë!" he cried glaring.

Frowning at the duo, Lorelei couldn't help but feel a stab of annoyance, "I was originally named Sairalindë! Is that even a word!" she cried. She never heard of a word like that, then again she never heard of Enelya or Alatariel.

"Quiet Sairalindë," said the archer.

Glaring at the smirk the archer wore, Lorelei rolled her eyes, "Its Lorelei, from now on when you talk to me or you refer to me, use Lorelei! I like the name my dad gave me!" she demanded.

Smiling the white one looked her, "I'll call you whatever you wish if you will come home little sister," he said gently.

Faltering, Lorelei looked at him and felt an almost spark shoot up inside of her. So he was her brother, her elder brother that Puck had spoken of. She guessed that was at least true, but she still wouldn't be leaving her father for some kingdom she couldn't remember. It might be cruel but she loved her dad and didn't want to leave him and these people sounded like they would lock her up forever, "I'm not leaving my dad! My dad is more important to me than anything else," she told him.

Staring at him, Helios nodded, "Then we'll bring him as well," he told her.

Frowning she shook her head, "I don't want to go anywhere, being trapped isn't my idea of a good family bonding environment! Why can't you just leave us here and visit? I'm not against something like that, family is important but you're not going about it in the right way!" she argued.

Frowning, Helios sighed, "You do not understand the danger you're in so it seems our beginnings cannot be peaceful, which really is too bad little sister. I had hoped we could begin where it all ended. That wish however will not come to pass this wonderful day. So human, Atlantean if you wish not to die stand down. I promised my mother I would never allow any harm to come to, Sairalindë," said Helios using her wrong name.

The fight was then off, Aqualad and Red Arrow fought together like a well-oiled machine, they covered each other's backs and fought like they had done this for years. She had never actually seen the two fight together though. "Wow," she muttered, she had never seen a hero fight up close and personal. With Flash all you really every saw was a bunch of blurs and before you knew it you were in his arms and he was carrying you off to safety. "Amazing!" she said. Their opponents where no joke either, they fought just as well if not even better together. She couldn't help but wonder who the man in black was, that Puck guy said she had two siblings a boy and a girl.

Looking down at her hands, she frowned, she had to do something to help. She had freaking powers, not even an hour ago she had caused a snowstorm. Not to mention made a plant grow and then set it on fire, she just had to dig deep. So far her new-found powers reacted to her emotional level, maybe if she pushed out her desperation and determination she could get something. Closing her eyes she held out of hand and felt something rush from it. Looking down she watched as a wind pulled in all the slush and snow, stepping back she watched as the snow and slush came together. Piling on top of each other it wasn't long before there were two piles of snow that were morphed into hulking figures. They were like snowmen turned into hulks, they both stared down at her as if waiting for orders and she could see a blue glowing eyes, "Um, uh, please help Aqualad and Red Arrow," she asked in a quiet voice. She still wasn't entirely sure that this was real, how did she make living snow hulks.

Walking together, both of them broke into a run and completely ignoring a startled Aqualad and Roy and went straight for Helios and the unnamed raven guy. Throwing them away, the two began to block attacks given by her brother and raven. Running over to her, Aqualad looked down at her, "Did you make those?" he asked, he didn't get a response however. Lorelei continued to watch the snow hulks in shock, she didn't think she would actually succeed in doing something. Let alone that something becoming snow hulks, "Right, I'll take that as you did," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Getting pulled along, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her snow hulks? Would they melt or would they be impervious to melting since they were now somehow alive. Once inside she was hit with a mildew and mold smell that floated in the air. It was damp, and dust lingered in the air and she found that inside there had been a little work, "Who did work to this place?" she questioned. Last time she had come two beams were barely standing and quite a bit of the flooring had gone missing.

Walking over to the photo booth, Aqualad paused outside of it, "Flash may have since this is the Zeta-beam he uses most, now I'm going to go through to the cave. After I'm through wait a minute before stepping in so I may make the necessary arrangements to allow you to Zeta," he told her stepping in. Out loud in a robotic voice a female spoke, "Recognize Aqualad, B-Zero Two," then in a single flash of light she could no longer see his figure through the curtain.

Looking at it worried she turned back to Red Arrow, "Does, that hurt?" she questioned.

Turning toward her, he shook his head, "No, not in the slightest," he said before jumping when her two snow hulks slammed through the entrance. Watching the snow and slush hulks melt, Lorelei felt a chill run down her spine, turning he she found Puck and Klarion behind her and soon Helios and the man in black blocked in front of them.

Crossing his arms, Puck looked down at her with a stern expression, "I told you princess, you're coming with me whether you like it or not," said Puck. Before another move could be made Lorelei could feel something warm surround her before the world turned black.

* * *

She could feel a soft wind blow across her, she must have left the balcony doors open again but she since the breeze was nice she was fine. It was a little strange though, the air smelled so sweet and that was something she wasn't use to smelling. Sitting up, Lorelei let out a yawn before freezing as she sunk into her bed. Her bed was not this soft, opening her eyes she let out a startled cry when she found herself in a large, massive room. Standing up on the bed she looked around and found white stone everywhere, there were three twin doors open leading to a balcony.

White seer curtains billowed in the wind and outside was a sky in the most brilliant shade of blue, walking off her wide bed she dropped down onto the stone floor. The whole room was made of white stone and some of the furniture was in bright red and was silky to the touch and as soft as you would imagine a cloud to be. The room was rather bare expect for a couple of tables with strange lights and vases with flowers and some of these flowers she had never seen before.

Her bed was the largest in thing in the room and was white and just like the rest of the furniture, looking down she found her clothes had been replaced. She wore a white dress that hung loosely on her, there was a v silver belt and the skirt was A-line. There was a seer white veil attacked to it as well that dragged behind her, it was put on just under her breast. Walking deeper into the room she jumped when she heard a groan. Running, she headed toward the couch and found Red Arrow laying on it, "Oh great I got a superhero captured," she grumbled.

Bending down she shook him lightly, it didn't take much before he awoke and rather violently at that, he practically leaped from the couch reaching for his missing weapons. He looked around wildly and when his gaze fell on her, Lorelei cringed. He wasn't a happy camper. "Where are we?" he asked.

Standing up, she shrugged, "I'm not sure, but that Puck person mentioned taking me to Neveah so this might be the place. He said something about it being my mom's kingdom and that it was protected, so we'll probably have to get find a way out of this place ourselves," she muttered.

Sighing, he nodded, rubbing his face her headed for the balcony before pausing, "That might be easier said than done," he said.

Following after, Lorelei was about to question him only to pause at what she saw, the kingdom, she thought it would be like Wonder Woman's home. A hidden island. It was a bit more complicated than that however, the kingdom was on an island but the island was a floating island. Looking out, the two found themselves on the highest point of the island it was amazing. It was huge and the island was composed of smaller islands floating on a large body of water. The edge of the island almost looked like the Great Wall of China. Walking around, Lorelei found the balcony wrapped around her room and it allowed you to see the whole island.

Looking around, he sighed, "This place is huge, let's hope your people had some kind of air travel," he said annoyed.

Following after him, she shook her head, "Um Puck was flying so I think air travel isn't going to be universal," she told him.

Pausing, he let out another sigh, "Great," he said turning to face her. He stared at her for a few minutes before walking up to her, "Okay, first where did you get the dress and what happen to your ears?" he questioned pointing to her.

Looking at him confused, Lorelei reached up for her ears and gasped, they were pointed! "What, what happen to my ears?!" she cried. They felt about the same but now they were pointed up top, "Do they look…weird?" she asked worried looking to him.

Frowning he gazed at them and frowned, "Um, no," he said.

Glaring, she looked to him, "You hesitated!" she said.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "They're not weird, they're kind of cute," he told her.

Feeling them once more, she looked around the room for a mirror and found one toward the back covered by a sheet. Pulling it off, she stared back into the unrecognizable her and found that she could now add her ears to what's new with her look. Letting out a whine, she slumped down to the floor she absolutely hated this, why did she have to have this happen?! "Ugh, why did this have to happen?! Why couldn't I just be normal, I was good at being normal!" she cried annoyed.

Hearing a crack of thunder, she gave another sigh of annoyance, "That's getting old real fast," she grumbled annoyed. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before looking out to see the clouds clearing up real fast, "Well at least I got the calming down mastered, now if I could just get the actual powers down," she muttered looking at her hands. Earlier she used wind, or maybe it was just the snow and slush coming together. "I wonder what other surprised are going to come?" she said to herself. She really rather there not be many more because she was seriously getting tired of it.

Gazing at her, Red frowned, "I like to know what exactly your powers are. Miss Martian can turn into just about anything, has density shifting, telepathy, and telekinesis. She has all those because she isn't human. Human, half or fully have less powers. Having multiple powers could mess with your head," he said concerned.

Before she could answer however someone answered for her, "Well my best guess would say she's a nature fairy so all the natural elements of nature fall under her jurisdiction. Magic I'm not entirely sure of," said the voice. Looking around the two of them spotted Puck up high sitting on some ledge on the wall, "We'll know soon enough however, with your ears fully form, it won't be long before you sprout wings, that is if you have magic," he said staring down at them.

Walking back, Lorelei jumped when she hit Roy, "What's your game?" he asked.

Looking at her, Puck smiled, "My game is to prepare the crown princess, I'm going to turn you into a powerful ruler because Neveah is in desperate need of one. Helios and Alatariel have refused the crown so by elimination it falls to you," he said grinning.

Looking up at him shocked, Lorelei shook her head, "I don't want to rule! I'm not even out of high school and I don't even want to go to college to learn about things I like. So what makes you think I'll go for kingdom management or political science? Or whatever it is you learn, to run a kingdom!" she cried out annoyed. She was secretly stress over this since she was in middle school. Student loans, getting a job, picking a career, then just growing up all together. Eventually she would have to get over Wally, well she would if she wanted kids and she really did, "I pass make someone else your ruler because I do not accept!" she cried.

Smirking, Puck shook his head, "Sorry princess your siblings already refused the throne and you were crowned as the crown princess on your third birthday. The island will fall if you do not take your rightful place and if it's over a city just think of all those dead humans on your hands," he said cruelly.

Whining, Lorelei sank to her knees, "I don't want to though, I'll be a horrible ruler I don't even get politics in America! How do you expect me to rule a kingdom!" she cried.

Waving her off Puck smiled, "Oh don't worry, you won't be making any decisions like that, the kingdom is abandon. Unless our people decide to come back, which I doubt will happen you just own an island the size between the largest island in Hawaii and Alaska. More toward Hawaii, at least each island alone is that size so I don't know, I'm not good at math. Any who, let's move on to something more fun shall we. It's the princess's birthday and she gets presents!" he said clapping his hands.

At her feet items appeared. The first and most notable was a golden apple, it shined so brightly and seemed to sparkle even more than a large diamond on display. The second was a cloth that was a long piece of cloth that was tie-dyed in a rainbow of colors. The third was a tiny ring, the band was white and a butterfly on it was glittering between the different colors of the rainbow. The fourth was a necklace it looked like brained rope, only the rope was gold. Hanging off the end was a crystal the size of a golf ball and inside the clear crystal was a tiny flame. Just like the rest of the theme it too was showing off all the colors of the rainbow.

"Besides the apple I'm sensing a theme," she said annoyed.

Everything was rainbow, "It's Neveah's colors, your mother really loved rainbow," he said shrugging.

Picking up the cloth, Roy frowned, "What exactly are these gifts?" he asked a little surprised when the cloth turned red and black in his hand.

Looking down, Puck sighed, "What gave Neveah its prosperity, now it's yours princess. I'll let you discover the powers of the apple and cloth, but the necklace is the heart of Neveah. It connects to the power core of our great island. What keeps the island afloat and hidden. Also what now makes our great island a massive weapon. The ring can transform into any weapon you wish it to, the weapons allow you to channel your abilities and if you have magic, you're magic," he told them.

Frowning at the gifts, Lorelei looked up at Puck, "Let Red Arrow go," she demanded. Ignoring the look the masked hero gave her, "He has nothing to do with this and was only caught up in this because of me. He shouldn't be trapped here," she told Puck.

Smiling once more, Puck shook his head, "Sorry but he's a hero and they have magic on their side, the other heroes can track where he was and come get you. That would be very annoying so he's staying right by your side. Besides he's a hero he can rescue you when I don't feel like it!" he said.

Stomping her foot, Lorelei walked forward, "He has his own life. He has things he wants to do and he has friends and possibly family! Don't take that from him," she cried angry. He was damning a good guy to an unwanted life out of laziness and annoyance. She could not allow this. He didn't deserve to be stuck here just he was a nice enough guy to try to save her.

Shrugging, Puck snapped his fingers and in front of her Red Arrows bow and arrows fell down in front of them, "Not happening. Be warn human most things on this island will attempted to murder you if you break away from the princess so I suggest sticking to her till they no longer see you as a threat. Princess, don't do something as stupid as self harm that will only annoy me further. As for that have fun exploring your island. You're welcome to go anywhere you please, I mean it is all yours!" he said before once more disappearing.

"It is not!" she shouted.

Walking past her, Red Arrow stooped down and plucked up his quiver and bow, "Well if we're going to be stuck up here for days there's no reason for this," he said pulling off his mask. Gazing at his face, Lorelei found a handsome boy underneath the mask. He had a stern kind of handsome, he looked like a no-nonsense kind of guy. It made her wonder how he put up with Wally. She loved the idiot but seriousness wasn't his strongest point. Except when he was tutoring her, man, when he went tutor she felt ready to jump him. When he was like that…

Blinking when a hand waved in front of her face, Lorelei came back to the world when Red Arrow waved a hand in front of her face with a raised eyebrow. Looking at him embarrassed, she looked away, "Sorry I was thinking you look pretty serious without the mask and was wondering how you could deal with Wally. I mean most of the time he's pretty, well not serious," she said smiling.

Looking at her, he gazed at her with his bright blue eyes, "So how long have you liked Wally?" he asked.

Sighing, she smiled, it was obvious to the entire world how she felt about him. "Since I've known him, Wally was the only one I felt safe with when I woke up in my dad's arms. I knew no one, I had no idea where I was from, and I didn't even know who I was. When you wake up with no knowledge, it's really scary. The world around you is so unfamiliar so everything terrifies you, everything but him. He just smiled at me, held out his hand, and told me it would be alright, when I got older, for a month, I thought I just liked him because he was what made me feel safe but…" she said trailing off.

"You found out you like him as love him," he said.

Blushing, she nodded, "Yep," she said.

Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow, "If he had you, why did he date Artemis?" he asked.

Frowning, she shrugged, "Beats me, I've done everything to show him I like him, I even confessed to him and still he did not connect it. He thought I was just telling him I appreciate everything he's done for me and he loves me like a sister, all the while with a bright smile and an idiotic expression," she said annoyed. She told him she loved him and he thought she was telling him, she loved him like he was her brother. Not once did she refer to family.

Looking at her, Roy frowned, "Ouch," was all he said.

Sighing, she picked up the gifts and made her way toward the door, mind as well check her unwanted kingdom out. Tucking the rainbow cloth into her belt, she slipped on the ring and necklace before playing with the apple. "Yep, I would confess again but even if I want him, I won't do anything to ruin his and Artemis's relationship. It would just be so much easier if I could hate her ," she groaned.

Frowning, Roy fastened his quiver and bow, "Yeah, you're missing some news Sairalindë. Those two have been broken up for about a month," he said amused.

Pausing, Lorelei turned back to see the amused look on Red's face, "Seriously! You mean I've had a month, god damn it, go figure they would break up the moment I decided I can't look at them anymore. Ugh I hate him, I'm mean seriously he could have told me!" she snapped annoyed.

* * *

Lorelei was gone.

He promised to protect her and he let her get taken.

Frowning, he sat at the kitchen table with a down cast expression no one could find her and not only was she missing, Roy was too. This would put a dent in his Original Roy hunt, he now felt guild for Roy and not to mention now Lorelei's father was out of his mind with worry. Seeing a pair of black boots, he sighed, "I'm not in the mood Artemis," he said looking away.

Feeling her hand on his chin, Artemis forced him to look up, "Lorelei, will be alright. We'll find her and she'll be back and home and you'll be back to ignoring her obvious feelings for you," she said. She had seen the way Lorelei looked at him and she knew, he knew. He ignored her obvious feelings because he wasn't sure how to approach her or if he even liked her in return. He didn't want to risk ruining anything the two had because they had been friends for such a long time. So he never thought on it.

Looking at her he sighed, "It won't be the same, she's going to have to be more involved with us and she might become a hero. She helps people when she can, it'll only be natural. So along with ignoring a relationship beyond friendship I'll have to worry about her safety. It's bad enough always worrying about yours," he grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis sat next to him, "We're no longer in a relationship Kid Stupid, all you have to worry is that my next boyfriend is better than you," she said teasingly flicking his forehead.

Smiling, he chuckled, "We may not be together anymore but I still care about you Artemis, I want you to be safe and happy. As for Lorelei, it's best we always stay friends. Just because we ended on okay terms doesn't mean that we would and I don't want her out of my life. I need her, she's the normal element of my life, which is strange since she was the most abnormal. I mean really strange, now that I look back, there were things I should have noticed!" he said frowning.

Frowning herself, Artemis crossed her arms, "Like what, I mean Lorelei had always been pretty normal to me. I only knew her a year though. Other than her obsession with art, she was pretty normal, well she did really like fairytales and mythology. Which earlier she was just whining about being made to learn because it was her heritage. That might not be too far off, she lost all those memories when she was five and maybe some of it stayed in the back of her mind," ponder Artemis pointing to her head.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Weird things always happened with her, she could take note of little changes in the weather. She could smell rain and tell you when it was going to come," he said.

Shrugging, Artemis shook her head, "That doesn't point to anything, some people who are outdoorsy can smell the rain. Other will know because for some reason their joints start to hurt. So you can't use that to make you feel bad," she said.

Crossing his arms, he sighed, "Well animals, even wild animals, they fell to her feet! She was like a freaking super animal charmer! She could get animals to calm down and come to her and I mean there was this one time in elementary school. We went camping for a class trip and well, a bear came to camp and everyone, but her, ran. She walked up to the bear and well she just reached out her hand and next thing I know it sits down like a trained bear," he said frowning.

Looking at him, she shook her head, "Um, do you remember Garfield! The boy who played with wild animals before he discovered the powers he received from the blood fusion Miss Martian gave him," she said smiling at him.

Scowling he looked over, "Are you going to keep correcting me?" he asked annoyed.

Smirking, her leaned toward him, "Are you going to keep blaming yourself for not seeing sign that weren't even big signs saying she was anything but normal?" she asked him knowingly.

Letting his forehead fall to the desk he sighed, "But I should have, I mean she also use to see things up till she was six, although I think she said that Puck guy said she was four when she came to us. If she was then she was five, but still she claimed to see things and it scared her. She would come crying to me, sobbing about goblins shoving her in the mud! About gremlins stealing her shoes, and then would tell me how her brownie was so nice!" he cried.

"Gee, I wonder why someone would think unseen goblins, gremlins, and brownies would be of the imaginary friend variety!" she said sarcastically.

Glaring, Wally stood up and threw his arms down, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I promised I would always help and protect her. I was supposed to always be there for her, she, she, she was my first friend Artemis! She always helped me when she could and she never made fun of my love for science and didn't care about the fact that I didn't believe in magic. Lorelei was always with me, I always felt grounded and safe because no matter what I always knew I would have a role. A role no one could take from me, I would always be with Lorelei. I mean she sucks at school. She gets straight C's and that's only because I help her, she's a cry baby, has a big temper, and she's always needed me!" he cried, feeling his desperation closing in. He felt a gaping hole without her.

Looking up at her former boyfriend, Artemis sighed as she watched his shoulders shook with his grief and angry. "Wally, it sounds like you need her more than she needs you. She's an anchor in your life that doesn't disappear. She can't be your anchor though. A ship can't just leave its anchor in the water and sit, the water will rust what connects the two and both will be lost without each other. The anchor will sink to darkness and the ship will drift away lost and unable to sit still when need be. If you keep ignoring her and see her only as your anchor. The chain will snap and you'll become lost and she'll sink into a pit of despair. Don't let that happen, you need to look long and hard and see what you want to do because the chain is rusting Wally. The chain is eroding because you won't be upfront. Ask yourself: Do I want to be with her? If not, why so? If I do, why is that and will I be able to handle the consequences if it doesn't work out? Is it worth going through if it ends in pain? Use us for an example if you have, didn't you have any of these feelings and even though we broke up wasn't it worth it to have been together as long as we were?" she told him.

Getting up, Artemis pushed back Wally's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, "You should think long and hard about this decision, it won't be easy and whatever choice you choose you need to be certain with. Lorelei doesn't need you to be her protector, she needs you as a friend and love one. Choose which one Wally: Friend or Lover," she told him walking away.

Watching her walk away, Wally fell back in his chair and groaned. He didn't want to look at Lorelei like that, he didn't want to see her as anything but Lorelei. He didn't want to think about her like he thought about other girls. It would be weird to kiss her, to touch her, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it without throwing up or without being nervous. "What do I do?" he groaned. It wasn't like he could go to her and ask if they could try dating. It would shoot her hopes up into the sky, then if he didn't like it or couldn't treat her like a normal boyfriend would a girlfriend. He could break her heart make things awkward between them and possibly lose her.

* * *

Walking through the castle next to Red Arrow, Lorelei frowned, "So um what do I call you? Do I still call you Red Arrow?" she asked. She saw his face would there be much of a difference if she knew him by name. Then again it might mean something to him, he still hadn't discovered she wasn't one for really using her brain smartly. She could use it to store her fairy facts, book facts, and things she liked, but not much else.

Looking at her he sighed, "I would say call me Roy, but I'm not really sure who I am anymore," he muttered.

Looking at him, she cocked her head, "Identify crises, I think I can understand," she said pausing when a group of sparkling birds flew past them. They were colored like a peacock but as small as a little sparrow, their wings sparkled when the sunlight hit them.

Nodding, he frowned, "Mines a little more complicated. For one say hello to your very first ever clone," he said frowning. "Well second, Superboy is a clone of Superman and he walked in first," he said.

Looking at him surprised, she nodded, "I didn't know clones were possible, so do you have a…" she said trailing off. She was a little curious, Wally always said clones wouldn't have a bellybutton because they wouldn't be born through usual meanings.

Sighing, he nodded, "Sorry, but Wally said clones wouldn't," she told him embarrassed.

Nodding, he frowned, "You'll have to take my word for it because I don't feel like taking off my shirt, unlike Superboy I don't go out of my way to have my shirt ripped and damaged," he said rolling his eyes. Noticing her quizzical look, her frowned, "I'm not joking, I think he purposely looks for ways to get his shirt ripped," he said shaking his head.

Chuckling, she smiled, "I'll take your word for it, so, how did you two clones come into existence, I mean if you don't mind me asking?" she asked him.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "Well, Superboy was meant to be a weapon. He says the only thing he knows is he was a weapon and would take the place of Superman should he perish or take his place should he turn on humans. As for me, I got a much more unpleasant task," he grouched.

Looking at him, she looked down, "You were used against your friends weren't you," she asked.

Closing his eyes, he nodded, "I was to be the villain's mole, watch everyone and give them openings, I took the place of the original Speedy and was their plaything. That's not happening anymore though," he said determined. He had a hard look on his face and he looked like he would not allow this ever again.

Nodding, she kicked a stone before asking the harder question, "What about the original?" she asked.

Sighing, he shook his head and shrugged, "I have no idea, I know he's alive and I will find him. That is proving more difficult than anything though. I've hit dead-end, after dead-end. I feel like I'm a chicken with its head cut off and I'm running in circles. It's consumed my life, so much so I didn't see the obvious truth about my fiancé, I almost married her," he said darkly.

Looking at him surprised, Lorelei looked ahead, he was being pretty open for someone she knew only a couple of hours. "Sorry about the fiancé, as for the Roy thing. Maybe I can help?" she questioned shyly.

Looking over, he raised an eyebrow and she just smiled in return. Turning to plant herself in front of him, she held up her hands, "I promise no quick results, but I can actually feel my wings coming in so I got magic and I think that will give me an ability Puck and Helios seem to have. They both sought me out due to my energy or whatever, Puck said he sensed it which meant others could too. I could probably sense your Roy wherever he might be! You two are basically the same in energy and body, it's like identical twins. As much as I loath going to those people right now, I'm willing to learn magic for you, not to mention if I have magic I can probably help us escape. Before you even begin to question my motives allow me to explain, I got you caught so it's the least I can do," she said. Finally ending her wrung her hands timidly, "Well?" she asked him.

Gazing at her, he smiled, "Do whatever you want, I won't stop help but know you don't have to give me anything in return. I'm here because I'm a hero. I have the risk to die every day and I do this because I'm willing to lay down my life for good," he said.

Smiling back, she nodded, "Then you should know, no matter what your philosophy is my philosophy is to repay others kindness," she said happily.

Nodding, he sighed, "Deal, but I really think you don't owe me anything. The mission was to keep you from the magical beings wishing to kidnap you, we are currently with them," he said gesturing to the castle that surrounded them. They were still walking down, they were hitting halls and stairs, always heading down yet still finding more halls. "Seriously how much more?" he questioned.

Frowning, Lorelei headed toward a room and opened it up, finding a guest bedroom she walked out to the balcony and frowned, "Well I can still see pretty far out. So lots!" she said chuckling.

Smirking, he nodded, "Then we'll do this the fun way!" he said. Next thing she knew he was shooting an arrow up into the balcony above before shooting another toward a balcony way below. Turning to face her, he held out his hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Looking between him and the ground below, Lorelei could feel some chills running through her, she wanted to do it but she didn't. It was dangerous and if something went wrong they could die, "If Wally was here, he forbid this," she said remembering the many times he told her no. He was like her dad in that way, always making her take the safer route. Smiling, she grabbed him, "Wally isn't here through," she said letting him pull her up.

Stepping on the railing she faced him and wrapped her arms around him. Looking up at Roy she could see excitement in his eyes, this must get his blood pumping. "Hang on tight and if you feel the need to scream try doing it in a direction that isn't my ear!" he said before jumping.

Clinging tight, Lorelei felt her stomach drop down below as the wind rushed past them, her newly long hair was whipping in the air and she found she couldn't stop laughing. This was so awesome! It was like flying! She love this so much! Once they reached the end of his rope, Lorelei turned to Roy with the biggest smile she had ever worn, "Tell me we have to do that many more times!" she cried.

* * *

**Well if you were able to bare it till the end tell me what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? What did you like and what didn't you like?! Please tell me what you think so I may become a better writer. Know that I do know I need work with grammar, it's a working progress everyone. Anyway have a nice Wednesday or whenever you read it. Also not to guilt you, but please review, I want to read people enjoying my work. I just started a class and I'm so worried about it, people talk it up as horrible but I'm not sure what to make of it. Like is the first week okay and its the calm before the storm. Any way sorry, I just really needed to get that off my chest and hope that it would make my stomach stop clenching...no luck. I wish I wasn't such a worry wart, school makes me so stressful, especially college because of all the money involved.**


	3. Three

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter that I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Walking through the empty kingdom, Lorelei kept close to Roy. The Kingdom was so eerier empty, it was like being the only person left in the world. It tended to make you want to stick close to the one person you were with, even if that person was basically a stranger. Flinching at every echo, she jumped when Roy grabbed her hand. "Clam down," he said. Frowning, she nodded, "Don't worry remember what that Puck guy said, the kingdom is abandon and nothing will attack you. If anyone should worry it should be me," he said.

Sighing, she nodded, "I know but it just feels a little creepy. I bet if we were the last people on earth this is how it would feel. I mean this place was obviously once a beautiful place and still is, now it has a sort of hauntingly beautiful feel, but it's still scary. I can't believe I use to live here. I wonder what it looked like when it was full of people," she muttered looking at the abandon buildings. Flowers and vines grew everywhere, the buildings was made of some kind of stone that reminded her of opal. It was polished and smooth to the touch. The street matched the buildings too. "I don't see shops," she said, taking noticed.

Looking around, Roy frowned, "Yeah just houses, gardens, apartment buildings, and places to lounge in, I guess if you're a fairy you have magic there's really no need to buy things," he said shrugging.

Nodding, she frowned, "If that's true then there's no need for jobs, so what did fairies do all day. Play and tend to gardens?" she questioned.

Shrugging, he walked toward one of the buildings with her right behind him, "Probably, maybe fairies were always having social events. I bet when you immortal beings, with magic and control over an element or elements all you do all day is play and party," he said shrugging.

Smiling, she nodded, "Sounds about right, they're not know for much else. Just seems a little weird that there's a society out there like that. I wonder what it was like, I lived up here for four years if not for whoever hit me I would remember," she ending annoyed.

Pausing, Roy pushed away the vines that blocked the entrance to the building he wanted to look at, stepping back he let Lorelei enter first. Giving him a quick thank you she passed through and looked around to find the building practically empty. There was a number of benches and table and all along the walls were pictures made of gems, "So you don't remember anything, no memories trying to nudge themselves free?" he asked gazing at her as she looked around.

Sighing, Lorelei looked up at one particular picture at the back, it was of a woman she found very similar to herself. Only this woman was a thousand times more beautiful than her transformed self, her hair was also much lighter than her own. It was a lot shorter as well and curled inward at the ends, her eyes were also the color green, her skin as pale as snow, and she wore a flowing dress of silver and gold. It was decorated in gems and in her arms was a baby with Lorelei's eyes.

She had no doubt in her mind this was her, the eyes were exactly the same. No one she knew had her eyes. Reaching up she touched the stone with sigh, she had a mess of chocolate brown hair that the same highlights and lowlight. It would seem the way she looked now was her real appearance. The one she look at every day growing up was a lie, maybe a spell to help her stay hidden. Reaching up Lorelei fingered the stone that made up her face and found she wore the same necklace Puck gave her, "You're a cute baby," said Roy.

Smiling, she looked over, "Thanks," she said.

Nodding he, gazed at her mother next, "Your mom's gorgeous, I haven't seen your dad but you definitely got your looks from her. I bet when you reach full maturity you'll be on Wonder Woman and Black Canary's level. I might actually look you up for a date!" he said teasingly.

Laughing, she nodded, "Sure, I'll look you up when I'm legal," she said laughing.

Sharing a laugh, the two quieted down and listened to the laughter echoed through the building. Looking up at the mural, Roy smiled, "Well at least one good thing came about all this, you get to see you were loved by your mother. I'm betting after waking you had some thoughts about your mother and whether or not you were abandon," he said knowingly.

Nodding, she smiled, "I really did, I'm glad to hear that she loved me and protected me. It really hurt when I thought my mother didn't want me. It's never a good feeling thinking you've been abandon, I spent many days in a head doctor's office getting told it didn't matter," she said grateful.

Nodding, Roy frowned, "Doesn't matter what other says though, when you think your parent abandon you nothing matters till you find out why. I personally think finding out your mother or father couldn't handle to responsibility that came with it is better. I mean at least then you get the idea that they left for you and thought it was best. The others usually get told they weren't wanted, that's always worst," he said scowling. He met many people who had gone through things like that. Kids who were already vulnerable and were hurt even further when their parents told them they never wanted them.

"I wonder where she is, Puck told me she wasn't dead. That she was in a coma," mutter Lorelei.

Frowning, Roy looked at the wall that faced the castle, "My guess is she's going to be somewhere at the castle," he said.

Looking over at him, she frowned, "Why the castle?" she asked.

Pointing to it, he gazed at her, "That's where I would put my queen, the castle would be the most secure place. I bet she's hidden inside. We can always get that Puck guy to take us to her," he said.

Frowning, she shook her head, "Let's try ourselves first," she said heading for the entrance. Following behind her, Roy followed after the princess as they made their way back to the castle they just vacated. Staring he found it was even bigger, it was also even more amazing. He could see balconies lining it along with a single staircase and there were windows, they were strange too. Unless the sun hit them just right you would never even know they were there.

The branches were also a part of the castle, they were like the rising towers. Only these towers didn't always go up, most when out. Reaching it once more the two of them took to walking around the castle looking for an entrance back in. He also wouldn't mind finding out where the outside staircase began. The stairs pushed out widely making it hard for someone to become unbalanced and fall.

Walking toward the castle in silent Roy paused when he noticed Lorelei fell behind. Looking back he found her staring down a path. It was a simple white gravel path that lead toward a rose bush maze, locked up behind a golden gate with actual diamond flowers growing on it. Walking up to it amazed he touched the petals and found them to be as soft as actual rose petals. "This place is bizarre, bizarre and amazing all at once," he said looking back to see a mesmerized expression on Lorelei's face.

Walking up to her, he touched her shoulder gently and shook her slightly, "Hey Lorelei, snap out of it come on or I'll call you by the name Puck said was your true name, " he said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Watching her blink slowly, she turned her enthralling blue eyes on him. They gave him chills, especially when they began to change into a stormy blue. "Have your eyes done that?" he asked intrigued. To actually change colors was pretty cool.

Snapping from her daze, Lorelei looked at him, "My eyes apparently do that, Wally told me that they turn silver when I'm angry, a clear blue when I'm sad, and there regular silver blue the rest of the time. What color are they now?" she asked not really paying him much attention. There was something about that Rose Maze calling to her.

Looking at her and then the maze, Roy frowned, "Uh stormy blue, what's with you? Why are you staring at that maze so much?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Lorelei shrugged, "I don't know why it feels familiar and something's is calling me, not a voice or anything it's a feeling. I feel compelled to go in there and find the center. It feels like there's something important in there and I think it's important. In fact I know what ever is in there is important!" she said walking up to the gate gripping a golden bar in her hand.

Joining her at the fence, Roy looked down at her longing face and nodded, reaching down he picked up a rock and smashed against the lock a few times before it finally fell off. Pushing it open wide he bowed to Lorelei, "Well lead the way your highness. If you got the feeling then you'll know which way to go," he said waiting for her. Seeing her questioning look, he smiled, "In my line of work you learn to rely on your gut it tends to be right," he said.

Smiling, she nodded, walking in she flinched when her bare feet hit the gravel. "Ouch! Damn it I wish I had some shoes!" she snapped before flinching when the scarf at in her belt began moving. Throwing the scarf away, the two of them watched in amazement when two low-heel white slipper-shoes were made, lined in silver and a white faux fur. "What the?" she said amazed. Bending down she touched the shoes amazed, "The scarf made these? Can it make other things, hmm, make Roy some clothes?!" she asked, curious if it would happen.

The scarf went to work immediately, it was like the clothes were being made in front of their eyes stitch by stitch, yards of fabric getting rolled out. It created a red shirt with short sleeves and on the shirt was a darker red bow and arrow keeping to his superhero theme. It also gave him dark blue jeans, black boxers, black socks, and boots. "Cool, I'm going to change then. Be right back," he said grabbing them and walking away.

Watching him disappear behind the corner she couldn't help but snort, "Well the age old question has been answer, boxers or briefs. I just wonder how you knew," she said beginning with a smile before looking down at the fabric with a frown. "At least we know what you can do, you make clothes, what else can you do?" she questioned, at once she was answered. The scarf began to make silk fabric flowers, it created an array of fabrics from normal to amazing and from all kinds to new. It made a fabric that actually changed colors. She touched it when it was brilliant red and her hand print was blue before it rippled out to purple and green changing the cloth. Another fabric was so soft to touch it felt like rabbits fur. It then showed off by making jewel, they looked real but the moment you touched them you could see they were fake. It also was able to make fake beads, it made her think it only did natural fabrics but it was even able to make a swimsuit. Then to even show off further it began making rugs, blankets, tents and anything else she or anyone could think off, "You're amazing," she said. Once the show was done the scarf quickly drew back all that it had made leaving her shoes.

Looking down at the golden apple in hand, she let out a hum, "If the scarf makes clothing and cloth things I'm betting you make food," she voice aloud, at once she was answer. A bowl of green apples appeared, "Alright, these are very awesome gifts also makes sense. If he doesn't want to deal with me just give me stuff that will take care of me," she muttered watching the bowl of apples disappear.

Waiting for Roy she had the cloth make her a small pouch for the apple, letting the strap of the pouch cross her chest she turned to face Roy when he emerged. She couldn't help but appreciate the view she was given too, she may have loved Wally but that wouldn't stop her from taking in the view. Roy was handsome, he was tall and buff. He wasn't overly so like some body builders but he had a body that he worked to get. It was lean and muscular thanks to his training. His arms in particular, he still held his stern face but his eyes were soften and he looked more relaxed. Keeping down a blush she cleared her throat, "Um the apple makes food," she told him.

Nodding, he frowned, "Does it make burgers?" he asked before finding a burger with lettuce and tomatoes on a white plate at his feet. "Well that answers that," he said picking it up. Removing the tomato slice he took a bite. Watching him, she couldn't help but grimace. It was truly a mystery to her how anyone could eat meat, actually meat and junk food full of processed items. Swallowing, he raised an eyebrow, "What's with the face?" he asked noticing her expression.

Shaking her head, Lorelei frowned, "It's nothing, I just really don't see how people eat met. It taste and smells so disgusting to me. It's like its rotting when it touches my tongue or I smell it," she said frowning. It had always been a mystery to her, she literally got sick when meat was involved. Often when she was younger her dad would secretly mix meat into her food, he thought she was picky. He soon realized meat was poison to her. She got violently ill, throwing up everything in her stomach till it was purged from her system. "I seriously can't stand meat and not in the prissy vegetarian way either, it's almost as if my body is allergic to meat," she said.

Looking at her surprised, he took to her side keeping some distance while he ate, "Seriously, do you break out? If I toss this at you will you start turning red and puffy?" he question curious.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Nothing like that, if I consume it I become violently ill. Before my dad accepted my weird appetite he use to sneak meat into my food. He thought I was just picky till the third night in a row I was ill, I tend to purge myself of all food till it's gone. After that, I was never forced to try and eat meat. Wally once used my weird appetite as a science project. He thought it was amazing that I could get by without eating meat. In fact I'm probably what got him so into science, he always found me fascinating. I was always a little different. Body wise I matured way faster, I don't care for processed foods, in fact much like meat they make me ill. Animals no matter how wild were tamed by my hand. I can only eat fry food when they been prepared in a certain oil. Oh I can eat eggs and caviar however, it just had to have not fertilization involved," she told him.

Nodding as he listened, Roy frowned, "Being part fairy changed you a little, mostly appetite and body maturity," he said. It wasn't that bad if you looked at it in the long run. All in all, she ate like most should eat and she got a jump start in puberty which meant she stepped out of it first. "It doesn't sound that bad, I think it sounds pretty good compared to what it could be. I'm surprises your powers didn't show at puberty though. Zatanna once said that her magic didn't really come in till she hit puberty," he said quietly.

Looking over, she frowned, "Puck talked like there was a cloaking over me, so I guess my mom made it where it wouldn't come till seventeen for some reason," she said shrugging. Nodding once more the two of them walked in silence and once they enter the maze the entrance sealed behind them. "I guess the only way out is to find what's calling me," she muttered as the rose's overwhelmed her sense of smell. It perfumed the air.

Walking together they hit dead ends and found themselves running in circles every now and then, finally stopping to take a rest after an hour Lorelei sighed. "We're just going in circles, you've lost your compelling feeling, and we're stuck. I would say it's bad but since we have that apple it's not like we'll starve to death," he said sighing. Leaning back, Lorelei frowned, this was her fault but there was something out there calling to her, she just couldn't feel it anymore. Taking a deep breath she was surprised when she got a whiff of lily among the roses. Standing up she sniffed the air and started down her path. "Hey wait up," yelled Roy chasing after her. Running down the paths she kept her eye out for any lilies and found none. Why was it so strong? Finally turning one last corner she paused and had Roy almost run into her back when she found herself in a sea of white. Lilies cover every inch of the area except for the gravel path and the silver gazebo that was covered with white roses.

In the gazebo was a glass coffin much like Snow White, and resting inside dressed in a dress much fancier than hers was a familiar woman. Staring for what felt like forever, Lorelei slowly made her way toward the gazebo till she was at the side. So many years she had wanted to meet her mother and finally she was here. Enelya was finally real and she could see her face. This had been her dream ever since she woke up and found she didn't know anything. Reaching out cautiously she touched the glass carefully and found it was cool to the touch. In person her mother was even more beautiful, she was a brunette Snow White, actually her mother was more beautiful than the fable princess.

She could make roses bloom with envy, make rainbows feel one colored, and make swans ashamed to look at their reflection. Her hair was full of luster and not a single strand was out-of-place, it had blond highlights and was braided resting on her shoulders. Then her skin, in the picture it looked snowy white but in person it was the color of pearls, her lips a shimmering pink, and she had rosy cheeks. Now she knew what her father had meant when he told her that Enelya's beauty just couldn't be described in words. She was beautiful, but you couldn't imagine how beautiful.

Feeling tears build up in her eyes, Lorelei touched her head against the glass and muttered a word she thought she never get the chance to mutter, "Momma," she whispered. Almost as if a chain reaction the jewel at her neck exploded in a white light and blinded her. Everything went quiet and she could see images rushing by her at alarming speeds. She could see the castles the other islands and people, fairies, animals, elves, dwarves, and all the other magical fey creatures. The island was thriving with life and beauty, every day on the island was beautiful.

Watching them slow down she could see familiar scenes that gave her touches of nostalgia, these were her memories. The lost years, she could see all her playtimes with Helios and Alatariel, she was riding her big brother like a horse and then playing dress up with Alatariel. She could see herself following her mother as they greeted the people of their island. Everyone was happy and everyone was at peace, her mother was beloved and everyone looked to her to be just as good a ruler as he mom. Life was pure bliss. The days were spent with family and her people, helping them get over loss or just spending time with them to put a smile on their face. Much like Roy had said, days were spent playing and relaxing, meanwhile, the nights were filled with fantastic parties.

She could remember everything, every moment with her family, the games her and Puck would play, and Edolas, the man in black was her demon servant. He was a prince of the fey's enemies but he had a human heart because his mother was human. He didn't agree with his father's ways and wanted to die, but she found him on one of her visits to her grandparent's realm. He was seeking death and instead he found her, she showed him an act of kindness and renewed his hope. He could only see a future when he was with her and swore an oath to her.

Then that's were things got fuzzy, she could remember her fourth birthday party beginning but the moment she blew out the candles everything went blurry. She could remember blood, tears, and an apology before she found her memories coming to the doorstep. Feeling a presence behind, she didn't have to turn to know who it was. "You seal my memories of Nevaeh, you place a concealing spell on me, and you sent me to daddy. You knew I would be safe with him as long as I couldn't remember till the time came and I could protect myself," she said turning to face her mother.

It wasn't real, it was more like an astral projection. Smiling her beautiful smile, Enelya nodded, "Yes, it was the only way to keep you safe. Danny was friends with the Flash unknowingly, he knew Mary and Iris, he grew up with them so he would always be within Flash's reach. If you told him who you were and where you came from it would reach Flash. Who in turn is connected to Nabu. The Lord of Order isn't evil, but he is what he is and that is order. Our kind, while we're not intentionally evil we still pose a threat to his order. I was naïve to think I could bring our two worlds together, I guess I'm still naïve because I still believe this. Humans and fey once lived together, I believe it can happen again," she said quietly.

Nodding, Lorelei frowned, "I don't know if it would be good, I've never really been good at those kinds of things it's probably a good thing the kingdom fell. I hate to be a disappointment," she said ashamed.

Smiling, Enelya shook her head, "Children could never be a disappointment to their mothers, not as long as you try your best and live your life the way you wish for it. Beside don't worry, this kingdom had a good run, it lasted longer than most other utopia kingdoms so I'm thankful for that. Do what you wish with it and live your life as you want. My only wish is I'll awake and get to really met you, you've grown into such a lovely young woman. It's all I ever hoped for. Take care and remember to not hide this from your father. Danny is strong and his love will allow him to accept us, I only wish I saw that sooner. Perhaps if he had been involved things would have turned out different," she said.

Looking at her mother's regretful expression, Lorelei smiled and walked up to her, "Wise people don't dwell on the what ifs, they focus on the now. There was no way for you to know what would happen no matter who was involved. So don't feel too bad momma, you did everything a mother and queen is supposed to do. You protected your children and saved your people," she said. Hugging her, she gave out a sigh as a warm feeling spread through her. All around her the light dimmed and soon she was no longer hugging her mother but another. Blinking when what had once been her mother's body morph into something taller, muscular, and harder Lorelei looked up and found Roy.

He was gazing at her in wonder and her held her like her was trying to keep her up straight, blushing she quickly she pulled away, "I'm sorry!" she cried. She couldn't believe she just hugged him, he was a complete stranger to her and here she was hugging him like a lunatic. He must think she was crazy!

Staring at her flaming face, Roy decided to not comment on it. She probably had as much experience as Kaldur seeing how she followed his water breathing friend in love. Both loved someone who ended up with someone else, which meant they spent most of their life pining away never dating. "What happen? Your crystal flashed and then you were gone, I couldn't wake you up and you kept muttering things every now and then," he questioned, pulling her away from her embarrassment.

Looking up at him, she frowned, "Um well, my mom sort of came to me as an astral self. She unlocked my memories. I do have some, I remember quite a few things I just don't remember the day Neveah fell to well this," she said.

Frowning, he nodded, "Okay so, what now?" he asked.

Sighing, she scowled, "Well I have to train. I have to get my powers under control, Puck and the others, I don't like how they did it but they did bring me here for a reason. If I would have stayed at home I would have put my family and friends in danger. Demons are very much real and their up to something! I don't know what but they need someone from the royal family and I'm the easiest target since I'm half human. Therefore I need to learn to control my powers so I can do two things: Kick demon butt and show them how powerful a human can be and stop whatever evil plan they have. Or be a damsel and get other hurt. They use to be a lot like fairies, not so much evil just mischief makers but something change. Whatever it is doesn't matter though because I won't let them do as they please with humans or fairies!" she said determined.

Smirking, Roy nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said.

Smiling, she nodded back, "This might be a bit forward but can you help me. If you can teach me how to defend myself and I learn to control my elemental powers and magic I'll be able leave. Which in turn means you can leave and go back to your life," she said.

Gazing down at her, Roy nodded, "Alright, but it won't be easy. In return I want you to tell me about this place, it's not every day you discover a floating kingdom. Even as a hero," he said amused.

Nodding, Lorelei stuck out her hand, "Deal!" she said excited.

* * *

A month had passed since she had been taken, a month Lorelei and Roy had been missing from the world and no matter what no one could get a lock on them. Wally was beginning to feel it take a toll on him, his mind was always racing, wondering what was going on with her. Not only that but he also if her and Roy were getting along and helping each other survive. Roy hadn't been the same since learning he was a clone. It's not that he didn't trust his friend but he wasn't the safest guy anymore, after all he actually dated Artemis crazy evil sister.

If that wasn't a sigh of losing it he didn't know what was.

Dropping onto his head, Wally peered over at his bedside table and found a picture of him and Lorelei, it was the year they first met. She was always so sad that first year, she only cracked a smile when he was with her rattling off his lame jokes. Grabbing the photo he rolled onto his back and stared at it, Lorelei was sitting on the ground in tears. Some boy had yanked on her hair ribbons calling them stupid. He had his hand on her head as she cried, trying to fix her ribbons, he never really paid much attention before but she always dressed in outfits that Artemis would gag at.

She liked soft colors from all colors, she would wear dark but she prefer lighter colors. She also always seemed to be wearing loose and flowing clothing. From dresses, blouse, and skirts, her clothes also usually had glitter, bows, lace, and more delicate decorations. She liked butterflies and snowflakes, Lorelei was the opposite of Artemis in so many ways.

Surely if he dated Artemis that meant that he liked her kind, girls who like tight clothing in dark muted colors that were a far cry from feminine and leaned more toward comfort and sexy. She scowled and glared whenever she was forced to wear things she deemed girly.

He kind of liked it when girls wore the pretty dresses. Lorelei always looked so pretty and cute when she wore them. Reaching up to grip his hair, Wally rolled over and let out a frustrated scream into his pillow, why did this have to be so damn hard for him! He thought she was cute and pretty, he always did so why was it so difficult to start looking at her as a girl. "I can't do it, I tried but I'm just going to have to tell her, I can only see her as a friend," he said frowning. He didn't want to hurt her but if he couldn't see her as anything but a friend then he just couldn't date her.

Frowning, he set the photo aside, he liked being with her but he just couldn't ever see her as a girlfriend to do girlfriend-boyfriend things with her. That was his decision. It would hurt her but he had to do it, it was like ripping off a Band-Aid, it would hurt but if he did it quick it would hurt less. Jumping when his communicator went off, Wally pressed the button, "KF here," he said. Did they have yet another mission?

Hearing excitement in Nightwing's voice, Wally sat up straight when he finally said the words he was waiting for, "We found her! Wally we finally found Lorelei and Roy!" he said. Jumping up, Wally gave a wide grin and ran toward his window. Leaping down from the two story window he grabbed a tree branch before flipping off and hitting the ground. Sending a quick text to his mom he ran.

There was no way he would let her slip through his fingers this time.

* * *

Nevaeh was a regular paradise. It wasn't like it used to be thriving and filled with people but it was still her second home and nothing could ever change that. Just as she promised Roy she took him to see the islands and the entire castle. The middle island was the main city, filled with homes and the most magnificent gardens. The main islands gardens were the most beautiful and the most diverse. There was literally every kind of garden surrounding the castle, rock gardens, Zen gardens, kitchen gardens, rose gardens, formal gardens, Mediterranean gardens, and even just opens plains of flowers. Every flower one could think of survived in the gardens along with every kind of decoration, there were statuses, benches from stone to cushioned, tables and chairs the same as the benches. There were streams, lakes, ponds and water falls of all sizes. Along with a wide variety and styles of gazebos with a number of different seating styles.

After that she took him to her favorite island, it was an island that could have probably inspired the flower field that Howl gave Sophie, in Howl's Moving Castle. Only unlike the small cabin that sat on the field there was a small manor that Lorelei remember staying in when she was angry with her mom or siblings. This was a largely unused island, she was one of the only few to really use it. She always loved sitting at the edge watching the water poured off the island to the world below. It were she would come when she wanted to think of her father.

Another island she show Roy just too see his shocked expression was the gem island as she liked to call it, from precious to worthless one island was filled with crystals and gems. It had crystal trees that had emerald leaves, ruby, emerald, and golden apples. There was topaz pears, pink diamond cherry blossoms, just about every kind of plant and fruit was precious gem. There was opals the size of a small child and a diamond the size of a large boulder. Then in the crystal clear streams and ponds there were smooth pebbles that were pricey gems to worthless but pretty quartz.

The next island she show him held a forest that changed season every day, after that she took him to an island filled with many animals from magical to normal. All of them, from carnivore to herbivore lived peacefully living off the fruit and never hunting. They were like tamed dogs and cats, wolves came up to them and bark and licked at their hands like they were regular dogs. Here was many islands on the island and each one was more amazing than the next. Roy could see how people called this floating kingdom a utopia, there was always something to get your attention and you never had to want or need anything in it. If not for the fact he had to find the original Roy he would probably willing live and die on this peaceful island. There was nothing wrong with it. It didn't lack excitement, unlike most paradise this island still had its dangers and not to mention adventure. There were secrets on the island that the princess didn't even know.

Magic, fairy magic was almost like a living thing and it created the island for her mother but it was also very much alive and it created things not even the creator knew.

Sitting under a large oak tree Roy watched as Lorelei attempted to make fire, or perhaps she was attempting to create a breeze, or then again she could be trying to pull water from the air. The entire month they had been together she was working on her abilities and magic. She also had attempted to fly, after her wings came in she spent hours on that. She wished to break in her new wings. They were large butterfly like wings, they were an iridescent white. When light shone through he was shown a kaleidoscope of swirling colors. The just like a hologram picture when he change his point of view he found different designs reflecting just barely. From water droplets, to lightening, to fire and flowers. All the elements under her control could be seen within her wings.

When the princess wasn't focusing on her powers he ran drills with her, it reminded him of his days with Canary. Only Canary kick his sorry butt meanwhile the princess fell over her feet and landed on top of him creating many embarrassing and slightly pleasurable situations. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her, she was sweet and kind. She was beautiful and so bashful, she blush each time he complimented her or teased her lightly. Arrogance toward her looks didn't come to her like it came to Jade. Jade knew she was beautiful. When you complimented her she didn't smile and say thank you, she would give him a smirk and say something snappy.

If it wasn't for the fact the fairy princess was so in love with the dimwitted speedster he would try and see if she would care for a date. She would be a refreshing change after Jade and he needed a change, he was getting a little tired of beauties who knew they were beautiful. He thought he was getting a change of pace with Jade but there were only a few difference between Jade and the pervious girls. One, Jade was far more flexible then the pervious ones and knew how to hold her own, two she could kill a man with a simple bat of her eyes, and three, she was a lot more trouble.

Lorelei was Jade's opposite in so many ways.

Jade was sexy beautiful and Lorelei was sweet beautiful. Jade was brash and follow your animal instincts and Lorelei was cautious and chose to look at the situation on hand. Jade liked to fight and Lorelei was pretty passive. Jade was demanding and Lorelei was easy-going. They were Yin and Yang, it had been a good long while since he date Yin so perhaps he should try Yang. It wasn't as if Wally would give Yang the time of the day. He was still hung up on his own Yin. Artemis may be good but that didn't stop her from being a cranky witch. He didn't think any less of her, he would always like her in his corner but as a person she annoyed him to no end.

Looking over when Lorelei slumped next to him with a look of discourage, he smiled, "You just got your powers about a month ago. You shouldn't expect immediate results, you're pretty good so far so don't worry do much. I mean you've been able to control water so far. Sure it wasn't perfect but it was something, now where are we going to today?" he asked standing up, turning he held out his hand for her and waited for her to grab it.

Taking his hand, Lorelei pulled herself up before smiling, "Well my mom did have an island that would put Willa Wonka to shame!" she said chuckling.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Roy smiled and couldn't help but feel the little kid in him start screaming with joy. Even though technically he had never been a little boy, "Well, that is something," he said letting her lead the way keeping her hand in his. Something she didn't seem to notice or just didn't mind, nodding she pulled him along toward one of the transporting arches.

Apparent there was a way to quickly teleport between the islands rather then walk or fly, "My mom created it for me and for any kids that would have been born on the island. The best thing about Candy Island is that the candy is magical! You'll never get a cavity but you can still get stomach aches," she said happily.

Nodding, Roy watched amused as Lorelei lite up talking about the islands and her past, she seemed to be coming more to terms with her newfound fairy self and change of life since then. Back in the city and the beginning she seemed more sullen to everything, but now she was mellowing out. He had a feeling he was seeing the girl that was usually reserved for Wally.

Walking together with the princess, he paused and let go at the stone arch were the princess began to do something. Whenever she approached the arches a holo-screen, like the one in Dick's gloves, would appear only it was in her worlds native language. Watching her type away at the screen she smiled once the middle of the arch began to glow and turn into a swirling portal of sparkling purple and blue. "Ready?" she asked holding out her hand.

Nodding her took her hand again and was about to head through the portal when the familiar sound of Megan's bio-ship hit his ears. Tugging her back, he looked up at the sky and found the familiar camouflage of the ship, it didn't see the two of them and flew past toward the castle. "What's wrong?" asked Lorelei confused. Apparently she didn't hear the ship, it did take trained ears to hear the roar of that ship it was so silent to those who didn't know what to hear.

Frowning, he turned back to face her, "It would seem Wally's finally came to save you," he said.

Watching her face brighten up, Roy couldn't help but feel disappointed by that, he was kind of hoping he was making her forget Wally. It would seem he was too quick to think that, apparently she wouldn't give Wally up not matter what. Then again apparently Wally hadn't even told her no, Wally just ignored her for years and hit on other girls for years on end.

Turning toward the holo-screen Lorelei began to pound the screen only to stop when it fizzed out and the portal blinked out. "Hey!" she yelled shocked.

Before anything else could happen a hologram of Puck appeared, "Sorry princess I'll let you see your would be saviors as soon as I take out the Martian and the ship. They're the only two things on the island that could get you off against my will. So as soon as I kill the Martian or put her in a coma, whichever is easier, you can have your would be saviors," he said with a playful smirk.

Hearing an almost animalistic growl come frown Lorelei, Roy jumped back when she literally caught on fire and he meant caught on fire. Blue flames licked at her skin and her hair went from brown to reddish orange as it turned to fire. Her hair was literally fire and the flames at her body began to burn her pretty antique bronze flowing dress. "You will not ever kill one of the heroes! If you do I swear to god my mission in life will be punishing you for your crime," she roared the flame leaping in the air. Staggering back he watched as she began to get cover in the flames, her dress completely burned away only the scarf remain and it didn't burn at all.

She had turned into a living woman made of flame. Her hair stood up on end waving like a fire, her skin flushed to a pale orange and the flames covered her body in what looked like a blue flowing baby doll dress. She even had white fire that looked like a sash, if the heat coming off her wasn't so intense he would reach over to touch her. It was flame but looked like real fabric, only super smooth.

Looking at Puck who was staring at his princess with shocked eyes, he was surprised when a look of resignation fell over the fey. "Fine I will not kill them, but that psychic witch will be taking a little nap till you're ready to leave the island," he said blinking out before she could get another word in edge wise. That was interesting, Puck actually did as she said and even left before she could say another word, maybe he had to follow her every word.

Frowning, he turned to share his news only to stop his train of thought when Lorelei began to flame down, her hair fell down reverting back to actual hair. However not fast he got a nice view of her flawless pale back and it took all his strength to not look down, turning away he gave a cough, "Lorelei you need clothes," he said awkwardly. It wasn't long before he heard a scream, rushing away from the archer Lorelei hid behind a rock before whispering fiercely to scarf. By the time she was done she was dressed in a white tube top that was covered by a forest green spaghetti strap top lined in pink with khaki shorts. The last thing she had it create was a pair of black now heel boots and a small bag-pack to store the apple and a few souvenirs she and Roy picked up. Walking out with a blush on her face, she cleared her throat to show Roy she was done.

Turning, he scratched the back of his head, "I didn't see anything, just so you know. All I saw was your back and the moment I saw that you were naked I looked away," he told her, a blush burning his face. "Also it looks like you're angry as switched! It's now fire," he said trying to pull her away from her embarrassment and judging by her small smile he would say it was working.

Sighing, she tried to push past her embarrassment, clearing her throat she pointed toward the left, "A couple of miles away from here there is an entrance into the inner part of the island. It will help us cross the island since were basically sitting in a bowl of water. Their magical ice tunnels, they were put in to get to the center of the island were the power crystal is and to allow people a fourth way of travel. If the arches were shut down, people couldn't fly because they were hurt, or they were water nature they would take the ice tunnels to get to places. It would be out best bet if you won't want to swim some miles," she said.

Frowning, he nodded, "Lead the way, do you remember the tunnel systems I'm betting it's going to be a labyrinth down there," he said following her as she lead him away.

Frowning, she sighed, "Not as good as I want, I can kind of remember them I would go down into them with Helios to see all the fish and sea creatures," she told him with a frown. She wondered if the sea creatures were still in the water. A spell allowed all the creatures live in the water, no matter what the temperature they needed was they were always comfortable and had plenty to eat.

Once she got him to the entrance area, it took a few minutes before she finally spied the rock that hid over the entrance. Once inside they were enclosed in darkness till Lorelei was finally able to make a ball of fire to light up there way. Walking with the princess, Roy looked around so fall they were in stone corridors, they were filled with roots and there were some kind of bugs buzzing around that looked like silver moths with golden designs. Clearing his throat, he swat away a few, "So when do we hit the ice tunnels, also weren't your people afraid of drowning?" he questioned.

Smiling, Lorelei shook her head and looked back, "Water nature fairies can live under water like Atlantians. In fact quite a few Atlantians mated with water fairies and nymphs they just didn't know, I think I can even breathe under water. You shouldn't worry though, I'm almost certain that they won't break and if they do I'm even more certain we'll be able to get up top before we drown. With this place being magical and all there's not actual pressure within the mini um lake I guess. I mean nowhere near an ocean but way bigger than a lake…sea?" she muttered unsure what to call it.

Falling back to silence it wasn't long before a light began to gleam at the end of the tunnel. Before he knew it they were at the edge of a tunnel. Looking out he could see a beautiful clear blue sea all around and there were many fish all around swimming lazily around the tunnel a few star fish stuck to the tunnel along with other things. Stepping out into the tunnel Roy could feel his feet slip out from under him, he was saved from falling on his butt by Lorelei. "Careful, ice is slippery," she told him.

Scowling, he held back the duh and focused on keeping his feet under him rather above his head, once he was steady he looked over annoyed and found Lorelei standing up perfectly. She didn't seemed to be having any problems at all. She stood up perfectly balanced with little to no trouble, "Your rather balanced!" he commented.

Frowning, she looked down, "I think it's because of my abilities, back at my house I frozen my kitchen and I walked across it pretty easily," she said shrugging.

Looking at her, he sighed, "How does that make sense?" he asked no one in particular.

Frowning even more, she sighed and crossed her arms, "Take it from the fairy expert nothing dealing with the fairer folk shall ever make sense. So just expect Alice in Wonderland on steroids and the kind of drugs that make you hallucinate pink elephants dancing through the sky, do that and you won't be so blow away every time something weird and strange happens. Which will be more often than not," she said, ending her words she bent down and placed her hands on his feet. "Now let's see if I can concentrate enough to give you skates. You can skate right? Or would I just add onto you already difficulty?" she asked gauging his reaction.

Sighing, he gave her a wave, "It can't hurt," he said.

After a good ten minutes Lorelei was able to at least give Roy traction on his feet that allowed him to walk across the slippery surface. They were on their way to the team, Lorelei hoped with all her heart that no one got hurt over her. Especially Wally, if that happen all bets were off. She may have loved Puck as a child but she was no longer the little girl that was amused by glittering butterflies. Now she was the girl who was in love with Wally and would do anything to protect him. Even if that meant forever playing the girl who would always be his friend.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Four

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**To Guest who reviewed on chapter three May Ninth: Okay, I'm replying this way because you sighed in as a guest. First I would like to comment about you saying, "OC stories, always about love and controlling powers." Yeah that's half the plot in every kind of story dealing with magic and fantasy. Harry Potter, Avalon the Web Series, The Tiger Saga, The Trylle Series, The Iron Fey Series so I fail to see how that's bad. As for who's paired with the oc if you read the info concerning the story you'll see who's its about. If you don't like Oc stories or pairings then my story is obviously not for you, as for the unwilling character parings if you feel that way don't read Oc stories. We don't see it that way, may be some do but some of us just like to try and make a good match for our favorite characters. Not everyone agrees with parings that shows make. As for your comment concerning Dick, no where in this story or the other chapters was there any indication of pairing Lorelei with Dick. The comment about being no better than other Oc writers, once more I don't think Oc stories are for you if you think this way. I'm sorry if you see this as rude but I feel your comments were a little rude.**

* * *

The tunnels were never-ending, sometimes they slide down them if they were steep enough and sometimes they had to climb them which was difficult for Roy. They were never-ending though, she could not remember them being this long. Looking back at the red-head archer, Lorelei found him shivering under his coat. The tunnels' temperature had finally gotten to him.

He tried to pretend at first that he was fine, but when his lips began to tinge blue he gave up and had her create him a coat. She ended up making him a thick sweater, snow pants, a parka, and gloves. He took them without a fight and now after a couple more hours he was back to shivering. Looking over concerned, Lorelei paused, "Want me to try to heat you up?" she asked. She would probably burn him a little but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Seeing him shake his head, she sighed before wishing up a crimson scarf. Turning to face him, she wrapped it around his neck with a slight smile, "I'm sorry, it would have probably been better to just go the long way," she told him apologetically.

Sighing, he shook his head, "We need to get to them as fast as we can, who knows what Puck will do, he said he wouldn't kill but there are plenty things worst then death. We need to hurry and stop him, I'm pretty sure he has to listen to you. He actually retracted his statement about killing Miss Martian," he said confidently.

Frowning, she nodded and turned, "Are you sure because I told him I didn't want to come here, if he's supposed to listen to me then why didn't he then?" she asked him.

Smiling, Roy ignored the cold and continued, "About that, you remember how you told me that fey are a lot like genies they use their words. Well, you never actually order him to leave you alone therefore he didn't have to listen to you. You basically told him you didn't want to go, you didn't order him to leave you with your father. There also might be an issue with that though, you might be the crown princess, the next in line to rule, but your mother is still queen. So if she did order him to keep you here till you were ready her order trumps yours. So you can't make him take you home till you get crowned the official queen of Nevaeh," he explained.

Looking back, Lorelei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "How do you know all this?" she asked.

Smirking, he shrugged, "I've rescued a princess once. She and her brother were trying to stop some plan of their mothers. She had died and her men were carrying out her plan, they tried stopping it but her brother hadn't been crowned King yet. He was the acting ruler but because his mom was queen when she gave the order and he was still the princes she out ruled him," he explained to her.

Nodding, Lorelei smiled, "Interesting, you learn a lot from being a hero don't you?" she said amused.

Sighing, he nodded, "Yep, sometimes you have to dig up the past to learn what happen or why whatever happen. Science is also a big part of it. That's why I'm always happy when I get paired with Wally whenever we have to look into missing experiments. He can usually determine their weaknesses easily and all I have to do is shoot just right. Technology I can do, history I don't mind, but science gives me a head ache, along with physics," he said.

Laughing, Lorelei nodded in agreement, science had always been her downfall it was in that subject that she often dreamt of what it would be like to fly. Who knew that she would actually gain wings someday! She never did, she always thought she would only ever fly in a plane. Now she had wings and could fly, when she finally learned she would spend many days in the clouds. Finally when the teacher told her father her head was in the clouds it would be true!

Walking for about another thirty minutes they finally came upon another stone basement, running toward it grateful Lorelei spent her time looking for the exit while Roy warmed up. Finding it at last, she climb up the hidden ladder and began pushing at the ceiling. Groaning, she bit her lip as she took another step up, balancing herself she pushed up with two hands and finally felt it begin to lift. Pushing up with all her strength she finally moved it over and was able to slide it off letting the sun shine down on them once more, smiling she stepped back down. After the second step, Lorelei let out a shout of surprise when the step snapped under her foot. Falling back, she braced herself to meet the floor but instead was caught. Opening her eyes she looked over and found Roy.

Giving him a grateful smile, he set her down before looking up, "Let's hope it doesn't take so long," he said climbing up first. Nodding in agreement she followed after him and blinked a couple of times as her vision got use to the light again, the sun was bright on this island. Looking around she gaped in surprised, she had somehow completely forgotten about this city. Oh well, at least now she knew why Sailor Moon struck home. All around them was a city made of diamond, it was like Crystal Tokyo meets the Moon Kingdom from Sailor moon. The buildings either resembled hollowed out polished gems or were made to look like the buildings of the Moon Kingdom only made of opal, "Your people seriously don't know the meaning of poverty do they?" he asked looking around amazed. The sun reflected off the gems so brightly he needed freaking sunglasses.

Passing a flower bed in the middle of the street she bent down and found crystal flowers to match the city, they were hard but still smelled so sweet.

Giving him a small smile she shook her head, "Not really, I mean we have trees that create ruby apples, also diamond and gems aren't really seen as expensive to us. They're shiny and pretty but that's about all. I remember having blocks that where actually gems just cut and polished to look like blocks," she said amused by his expression of disbelief.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Their decorations to your people," he said walking away shielding his eyes.

Smiling amused she followed after keeping quiet about her diamond rattle that used pearls as the as noise makers, or the fact that all their silverware was made of purple sapphire. Then there was her diamond tiara and it just didn't have diamonds it was made of diamonds with two teardrop blue sapphire's on either side of a purple sapphire heart. Or that there was a wardrobe in her room that acted as a vanity, with talking accessories that did her hair and makeup. Not to mention gave her a never-ending choice of jewelry, it also stored an endless supply of clothes for her. You could have a dress made and instead of having the scarf take it back you stored it in Mr. Wardrobe.

There were so many wonderful magical things on Neveah.

Leading Roy though the diamond and gem city, Lorelei paused when they came to the bridge at last, once they crossed this one they would be head toward the main island with the castle. It would only be a day's travel now. Well if there were no complications, running across the bridge with Roy, Lorelei was knocked off her feet when the whole island shook. Falling to her knees she slid across the smooth surface of the diamond bridge before getting grabbed by Roy.

Grabbing the silver cable he grippe Lorelei and pulled only to have her slip out of his hand, "Lorelei!" he yelled. Tumbling off the side of the bridge, Lorelei plunged into the depths below and sank like a rock, kicking her legs she found something pulling her under. Looking up when a loud slash was heard, Lorelei found Roy swimming toward her. It wasn't long before he too was getting sucked under, feeling her lungs burn Lorelei gasp and found air rushing in. Blinking surprised, she lessened her struggle and before she knew it Roy had her hand but not even he could pull them up with her assistance. Watching him struggle she felt panic bubble up inside of her. If she didn't do anything he was going to drown right before her eyes! The worst death ever.

The desperation built up till the necklace began to glow and next thing she knew a clear bubble began to push out till it engulfed the two of them. Landing on the butts, Roy coughed up water before taking deep breaths. Looking around, he reached over and rapped his fist against the bubble, "Yeah, you keep coming out with new tricks don't you," he said breathing heavily.

Giving him a small smile, she sighed, "Sorry, but at least you can breathe, I guess you can thank the necklace for that," she said reaching for it. Grabbing it she rubbed the crystal feeling sparks of energy coming off of it. It didn't hurt, it wasn't like static sparks it made her fingers tingle but it was rather pleasant rather than painful. "I wonder what that was?" she pondered.

Leaning back in the bubble, Roy shrugged as their bubble made its way down, "Who knows?" he said, quietly wondering if it was that Puck who was the one who caused the quake. Could he be fighting against the others? He hoped they were faring well, if not and the princess saw then things would end real badly. With her abilities; elements and magic, affected by her emotions bad things were sure to happen if she found them. Not only was she emotional but her abilities seemed to thrive on her emotions unlike anything else he had seen before. Not even Miss Martian's abilities were fueled as powerfully by her emotions like Lorelei's seemed to be.

* * *

Staring down at the water, Helios could feel Sairalindë's magic react to save the red-head she was with, this was good. Not only was her magic beginning to react how it should, but he was keeping her separated from that no good Wally. That boy wasn't a good match for a princess, not only that he was unrefined and he wasn't even sure of his own feelings. A good brother kept nuisances and problem makers away from their sisters. He had done it for Alatariel and he would do it for Sairalindë.

This Roy was better than Wally.

If his sister intended to find romance with a human then she needed someone who wasn't an idiot, she needed someone who wasn't in conflict with themselves. The one name Roy was the one he approved of, so far the boy expressed some interest. There was mild attraction. Nothing was certain but he would make it certain with some interference that would draw the two together.

Looking over when Puck sighed, Helios frowned, "I know you wish to take care of the intruders but we'll leave them be. Sairalindë is dangerous right now. She is the heir and holds the necklace, if you hurt the heroes and she sees. Disaster will overtake the kingdom and with the new features you installed will cause bad things to happen. For now just direct them away from Roy and Sairalindë as I push those two together," he said determined.

Frowning, Puck leaned back and began to float away, "Creepy," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Helios looked back, "If she's going to be in love with a human I prefer that human, Wally is a fool who doesn't know what he feels for Lorelei. If she stays hung up on him she will only get a broken heart as he tries to sort out his feelings. I will not allow my sister to experience such pain any longer. This Roy is a man who pursues what he wants, if he likes her or falls in love with her he will not dawdle on it," said Helios sternly.

Looking at him annoyed, Puck shook his head, "You know as well as me that is not going to happen! Your sister is in love with the idiot red-head, she might find the one she's with attractive, but unless she like your mother and capable of loving more than one man it will not happen. She'll love Wally till he dies or when he ultimately rejects her which will either kill her emotionally or literally. Not really sure, a fairy has never been rejected. Then if your plan does work and she's able to love more than one she'll be forever troubled for loving two, unlike our society humans come in pairs. Well most, although the few who love more than one aren't what I call model examples. Humans make everything messy," he said rolling his eyes.

Frowning, Helios looked over at Puck with stern eyes that reflect a deep fear, "Don't you think I know that! If he rejects her, Sairalindë's heart will break and I don't know if she's strong enough to handle that, mother was strong but Sair. My little Sair had always been weak of heart," he said quietly.

Looking over a tad concerned, Puck frowned, "Yeah I know but it won't matter, we can only let it play out because no matter what it will happen. We can always hope that something shall change but I wouldn't count on that. So just keep hope, the queen sent her to Daniel for a reason and I'm hoping it was to strengthen the princess up. She's a lot more self-reliant than she used to be," he said.

Nodding, Helios frowned, "I'm still bringing those two together, he's better for her anyways. Wally, that boy coddled Sairalindë. This one he wouldn't do such a thing, he will be the better man for her so I will do my best to bring them together!" he said determined.

Sighing Puck floated away with an eye roll, "Whatever but I'm not a part of this because when Lorelei finds out along with Alatariel you're going to get the crap beaten out of you. Let's hope my warning gets me brownie points. Anyway I'm going to play with the super brats, I'll make sure to keep it PG-13," he said disappearing.

Ignoring Puck, Helios snapped his finger and let the two of them get sucked down into the inner self of the crystal kingdom island. The caves would serve the perfect place for making the mood.

* * *

Lorelei's homeland, it was a giant island, it was huge walking straight across would be a week's worth trip and it was like a giant bowl. Floating on top of the water were multiple islands that left him speechless, "This is where Lorelei was born!" cried Artemis shocked.

Looking out the window with her, Dick stared in shocked, "How did this island stay hidden from us for so long? I mean it's a small continent! How did fairies keep it hidden for so long?" he asked in wonder. He was still unsure how Tula was able to find the place, yet she had found a way to do it and here they were. It would seem though that it was just the beginning. To find Roy and Lorelei on this would take months, they couldn't rely on the comm. Tula said that this magic, fairy magic jammed up technology it was a spell on the island.

Joining them, Tula look down, "This island is powerful, not only that but it will protect itself from those it deems the enemy. Remember this, do not act aggressively toward anything on the island, run do not fight. Till we find your Lorelei we will be seen as outsiders and watched carefully," she told them all in a stern expression.

Frowning, Kaldur crossed his arms, "You act as if the island is alive," he said confused.

Nodding, she pointed toward the middle where a large tree reached toward the heavens, "This Island is alive, and it has a heart that powers it. In the exact middle somewhere underground. I'm betting only those of the royal family or of fey descendent will be welcomed on the island. So remember to give the utmost respect, understood Wally!" said Tula looked at him in particular.

Scowling, he looked away with a sigh, "Understood, treat the island with respect," he said.

No matter how ridiculous this sounded he would do it for Lorelei. "We'll be landing soon, I'm going to touch down at the tree. It seems to be the center of the whole island," said Miss Martian zooming quickly toward the large tree. Sitting back in his seat, Wally looked on with a determined expression, it wouldn't be long now. He would see Lorelei in no time.

* * *

Floating up at last, the two of them watch the top with curious eyes. From underwater it looked like they were staring up at the night sky but they had not been underwater long enough for that. The water around them was black and glowing fish swam around them with transparent tails and fins that billow around them like silk. They were beautiful.

"Even I have to admit this is amazing, more than amazing really. It's incredible," he said watching the fish swirl around the bubble. Nodding in agreement, Lorelei felt relief when at last the two of them reached the surface. They were in a cave all around the stone was inky black but there was silver sparkling in the cave like far away stars and everywhere there were bright dots. It was probably some kind of glowing crystal.

Floating across the water, Lorelei frowned, "I have no idea what this place is," she said frowning.

Standing up in the bubble, Roy looked around, "Never been here huh?" he pondered spying land that they were slowly but surely floating toward. On the rocky land he found luminous fungi that was in blue, green, and purple. "I hope you can pop this bubble," he said tapping on it before a pop echoed through the cave, follow by a slash as they both fell into the water.

Breaking to the surface at the same time the two of them swam toward the rock, climbing up they laid on the back and shivered. That water was frigid! Looking over when Evelyn pulled something from her belt. He found the scarf in her hands glowing white in the dark cave, in a few seconds they were once more in dry clothes only this time in pure white clothes that seemed to glow. At least that would help them with keeping an eye on each other, there was only a slight problem however, no matter what Lorelei ordered up from the scarf it would not follow her orders. He ended up dressed in a white uniform that he could only refer to as a prince's outfit with a long thick cloak.

Scowling at his reflection in the water, he couldn't help but feel a little foolish in this outfit. He wasn't the prince kind of guy. Maybe Robin Hood, but Robin Hood without the goofy tights. Well he should probably count his blessing that he wasn't in tights now. Also even if he felt foolish he would admit he looked downright dashing in this outfit. If he had been born a prince he would have won all the princesses! He would forever be known as the prince who stole all the princess's hearts!

"I'm done," said Lorelei.

Nodding he turned with a smile only to stop when his gaze fell to her. Lorelei looked stunning in her dress, if he was the prince to break all hearts then she was the princess to take all hearts. She was a real fairy princess right now, she had been one before but now she was even more convincing. Lorelei looked taller in her dress and it was made of pure white. At the waist was a belt made of silver and her collar was a simple, the sleeves were long, transparent, and skin-tight. Just under her breast was a transparent white veil spread out behind her like a train. The shirt was floor length and it fell to the floor straight and wasn't quiet full, but it was loose enough that it would twirl around her if she spun.

Lorelei had chosen to pull her hair away from her face, only a portion was pulled back while the rest fell down her back to her knees in gentle wave. With her ears showing and her wings glittering behind her all Lorelei needed was a silver tiara and she would be complete. She was stunning. If there was a makeover like hers, the person who invented it would be filthy stinking rich!

Looking at his stunned face, Lorelei glower, "Okay I get it, not that great, but it's not like I got much of a choice!" she snapped annoyed with his gaping. He looked at her like she was some foreign object that fell to earth. She knew she looked weird. She hardly recognized herself anymore, she knew she looked pretty but she didn't look normal. Lorelei would never appear normal again. Shaking her head she began to belittle herself. She was being such a girl right now. It seemed she was just like every other girl in the world, unsatisfied with her appearance no matter what.

It wasn't long before Roy caught up, He quickly stepped in front of her with his arms out preventing her from escaping or going around. Glaring at him, she took a step back and looked away, "What now?" she asked annoyed. Was this the part where he apologized and told her he was sorry?

Staring at her a few minutes, he shook his head, "Fairies are too beautiful," he said.

Blinking in surprise, Lorelei looked at him stunned, "Excuse me," she questioned.

Smiling, he took her head and laid a kiss on the back of her hand, "You're beautiful, your entire species seems to be beautiful. It's not fair really, when I saw you the words would not come to me. All I could think was the fairy princess had come to meet me at last. I'm sorry you interpreted my lack of words wrong but you're absolutely stunning that you would make any man stop in his tracks. The fact that Wally never asked you out just proves that he's a fool!" said Roy gazing at her. He gave her a look that made her feel a little funny. He was staring so intently and his gaze was so serious, he wasn't trying to sweet talk her he was being absolutely serious.

Pulling her hand away, Lorelei put on a glare, "Wally isn't a fool! I didn't use to look like this, I was plain and normal you know. You've haven't seen me from before!" she snapped. How dare he insult Wally, so he didn't think she was super pretty before. Lots of people felt that way. He was the only boy who ever really talked to her, all the others avoided her like the plague. Or they were just on a name basis. "Don't talk about Wally like that, especially considering you don't know me, I'm not always pleasant you know. I'm a horrible morning person, cranky, and I hold grudges forever even over the littlest things. I can get angry over the stupidest things and I usually hate other girls no matter who they are. Artemis is one of the few women I can call friends. I'm so unpleasant that Wally is the only person I can call a close friend while everyone else is an acquaintance!" she yelled.

Smiling, Roy shrugged, "Some people don't get along with others, take Artemis, it's a freaking miracle she has friends. She trademarks cranky and sarcastic. Along with insecure, so trust me your exactly Wally's type even without these gorgeous fairy genes. The only two things you two differ in from what I can tell is activities and clothing style. Also you're nicer in the beginning where she is more hostile. Also just so you know your looks now are simply your pervious-self perfected, so you were always a looker before whatever curtain was over you dropped. If Wally didn't go after you before this then you need to forget about him because it's obvious the fool won't ever date you," he said.

Once he finished those words it was like a thousand knives stabbed her heart, glaring at Roy, Lorelei turned away from him and walked blindly into the cave. She knew it was a foolish thing to wait for Wally, especially considering he just ignored the fact she was the opposite sex. Yet how was she just supposed to just stop loving him. It wasn't easy. When you love someone you love someone, it wasn't like she had a value she could just turn on and off. She loved him as simple as that.

The next hour was spent in silence, mostly with Lorelei thinking of what Roy said and Roy thinking of a way he could apologize. He really did need to learn tact. He was a bit forward and blunt when it came to girls, sighing once more when he heard her muttering irritably under her breath. Breaking silence, he walked faster to walk side by side, "Look I'm sorry for what I said. I just don't get it, you get nothing but hurt and loneliness from seeking him. So why keep doing it, you're a very pretty girl I mean I've seen a picture of you before this. It was a while ago, but you could have gotten a boyfriend pretty easily. Wally always talk about having to keep boys away from you," he said.

Looking at him with a glare, Lorelei turned to him, "Well, Wally is obviously lying because no one ever came up to me to flirt or ask for a date. The only boys who talked to me were ones in happy relationships or just saw me as a friend," she said rolling her eyes. There were a few she thought like her but they never seemed to like her long if she was reading them right.

Shaking his head, Roy rolled his eyes, "That's not how he was telling it. He said you get two or three admirers a year. Not bad for a girl so down on herself. By the way that's not a cute trait despite what you girls think. If anything it's quite annoying. I know you're insecure since Wally shot you down and overlooked you, but now that you have this power up appearance you need to get confidence. At least start with your looks then other areas. Pretty girls who don't think their pretty are hated, just like skinny girls who claim their fat. If you don't want to drive him off with your annoyance I advise you to gain some confidence. I know it isn't easy, but you should give it a chance. Looks will only take you so far, even your fairy looks," he said.

Holding back growl, Lorelei stomped away forward, she so did not want to hear all this crap.

She knew insecurities weren't attractive. They were always there though, always. They were like little tiny black spots in your mind that slowly increased with hurtful comments. Or rejection. He was right though it was an unattractive feature. It was consider modesty when she said they were just being flattering or when you brush off compliments with a blush. It was consider annoying when you went on and on about it. Even if you did most in your head.

Smirking, Roy kept up with her with ease. It would seem he was getting under her skin, he wondered what she looked like when she was angry, he only saw her from behind when she became the bonfire queen. Watching her skin tinge orange, Roy smirked, her frustrations with herself and his words were beginning to make her flare up. Walking up, he peered at her, "Hate to break it to you princess, but your turning orange," he said walking past her.

Looking down, she let out a groan of frustration, flames were already licking at her skin. It didn't burn and it was rather pleasant but she didn't like the idea of becoming flame chick again. It was like she became a real life Flame Princess from Adventure time. Releasing a pent-up breath, Lorelei tried to think of puppies and kitties. When that didn't happen the princess began to think of the things that brought her joy. Painting, drawing, reading, cool and foggy days, and spending days with her father whether they be in town or just around the house. When that didn't work she moved on to some of her favorite TV shows. My Little Pony, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Once Upon A Time and so many more began to flow through her mind.

Feeling the angry wash away at last, she let out a calming breath and looked down to survey the damage only to witness the scarf repairing her dress. Well at least she didn't have to change now and the coolness of the cave was no longer a problem to her. "Your control is coming along," said Roy amused. Looking at him with a glare, Lorelei gave a humph before stopping when she found a dead-end in front of them.

"Great," she said turning only to find a wall behind them as well.

Looking around, she found nothing but walls surrounding them, blowing her bangs up she slumped against a wall. "Well I hope you aren't claustrophobic," she announced.

Following her example, Roy sat down himself and looked around the cave, "Well you're the fairy expert why would this happen? What comes to mind?" he asked her. There had to be something that would make the walls close in. From what he knew about fairies they were like the Riddler, riddles. The only thing he could think of was they had walls around their hearts or some other nonsense and they needed to break down the walls.

Sighing, she shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "It could be anything, finding a password, revealing a great truth, confessing, or just doing a secret knock. It would probably be better if I just knew the nature of this cave! I mean, I don't ever remember someone even mentioning it. That doesn't mean much though, there were quite a few places I couldn't know till I reached the right age," she said shrugging. Some places were due to power and others dealt with love or mates.

She got her abilities but not so much love.

Something that had been bothering her for a while, her mother told her tells of fairies and love. It was the most powerful magic and a fairies heart will belong to those she loved. Fairies loved with their heart and soul nothing else matter but the happiness of their mate. There were few out there who had the capability to love more than one. Two was the most one could love, but there was two fairies who had found three, but she was worried because she loved Wally.

No one knew what happened when a fairy was rejected. No one had ever been rejected, at least not to common knowledge. In the past most died when their mate died, only a few lived like her mother and even fewer found another. Sighing, Lorelei leaned her head back, she wondered what would happen because odds are Wally would reject her. He obviously didn't find her attractive. He ignored anything that made her female and she was pretty girly. Sure she wasn't all about princesses, pink, Barbie Dolls, and tea parties but she did like a nice dress. She hated bugs and wasn't really one for camping or roughing it. She was rather fond of romantic things. She liked vampires although Edward Cullen wasn't the kind of vamp she go for. She go for more of a Marshal Lee Vampire over Edward.

"I think the princess's cute," said Roy out loud.

Looking over surprised, she raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she asked him.

Smirking, he shrugged, "You said reveal truths. I think you cute, your ears are what really sell your cuteness. I think you're beautiful too, of course only the stupid would think your ugly now. Your eyes are hypnotic and strange, they change colors with your mood like a mood ring. In fact they're turning a lovely shade of blue-purple even now as you blush," he said with a cocky smirk.

Glaring at him as she tried to get of her blush, Lorelei crossed her arms, "Drop it! I highly doubt anything like that would get us-," she said only to be drowned out when the wall behind them dropped. Looking back, she gazed over to see Roy giving her a smirk, "Shove it," she grumbled.

Getting up, she frowned before looking at the other wall. "I think Roy's handsome, he also has a nice smile and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. I also find his straight forwardness an attractive quality," she said rolling her eyes. As soon as the words left her lips the wall in front of them lowered and a new narrow path lit up with the luminous fungi laid out in front of them.

Looking down the hall, she waited a moment before holding up a hand when Roy tried to speak, "Not a word," she said making her way down the passage.

Smirking at her back, Roy only held back for a moment before he let it loose, "So you think I'm handsome?!" he said amused.

Sighing, Lorelei slumped forward, "Yep, for some reason I find annoying red heads with big egos attractive. Clearly I was raised wrong," she said hurrying along. Doing her best to ignore his laughter directed at her. She would admit she found him appealing but she had eyes for only one red-head, the one who never looked at her. Sighing, she crossed her arms, "I wish I could have fallen in love with someone like you," she muttered depressed.

Sensing the mood change, Roy dropped the smile and came to walk by her side, "What's wrong with you loving Wally? Sure, he's not as, let me see, refined as I am. He's not bad though, he's a good guy that would do anything for his friends. I don't need to tell you that though, you've known him even longer," he said gazing at her curious. She nodded in agreement with everything he said, but the look of worry and depression did not fade from her expression.

Sighing, she frowned and wondered if she could tell him, looking up at him she found a face as trusting as Wally's. The boy who never revealed her secrets, "If I tell you, you can't tell Wally no matter what," she told him. She would not have her kind's Achilles heel force him to her, it wasn't fair and he shouldn't have to pay for her loving him.

"I understand," he said.

Nodding, she took a deep breath and released it, "First I must tell you a bedtime story," she said quietly. It was the same story her mother told her and each of her siblings. It was the story Avalon told her mother and it was the story of the first and second age of the fair folk. "Long ago back when man was in its barbaric ways so was the fair folk. Blinded by what they considered superiority, my ancestors tortured humans for fun. Humans were consider idiots apes who learned to use their thumbs. We use to be awful, we used them as play things, toyed with their emotions, and even broke their hearts. We would make them fall for us so hard that when we told them it was a game, they died. They could no longer eat, drink, or even sleep. It was cruel," she said quietly.

Nodding, Roy frowned, "So, those stories you were afraid of were about your kind was true," he said quietly.

Sighing, she nodded before smiling, "It's only a part of our history and I'm happy to report I came from the good guys in my kind. Anyway my grandfather and grandmother they were more accepting of humans and even taught a few magic. One day my Great-Grandmother Mab and my Great Aunt Titania came across one of these humans and broke the hearts of one of their sons. She cast a spell that cost her life but it brought a new age to the fair folk," she told him.

"Interesting," he said waiting for her to continue.

Chuckling, she nodded, "It gave fairies a great strength and a great weakness. The magician found that our hearts were cut off. So she released all our hearts and gave us our souls back, this drove a line between my kind. There were two sides, one side wanted our hearts sealed once more and the other wanted our hearts to stay open. War broke out and my Grandfather and Grandmother won, Oberon and Avalon won due to the power their love created. Many from both sides were killed, and not wishing to spill anymore my grandfather gave the opposing side two choices. Death or accept the new way. Many choose to accept the new way and the only one was spared from death who didn't accept it was Puck," she said.

"Puck?" questioned Roy.

Nodding, she looked up, "Yes, when he was born he had no one and grew up much like a wild animal he only saw the harder side of the world and it twisted him into a dark being. He was what inspired the demons, he's actually the one who gave birth to demons. Fairies were born from the wishes and dreams of humans, meanwhile demons were born through fear and hate. The world didn't experience enough fear and hatred till he came. Despite all that, my grandfather saw there was good in Puck, all he needed was to be put on a leash. With too much free will he becomes an animal. That's why he's a servant to the royals. It's also the cause of his loyalty, he once told me when he was free he never knew anything other than hungry and fear. Now he feels so much more, he wants to keep it that way. It's a part of the reason he's determine someone rule this kingdom, abandon or not," she told him.

Nodding, Roy listen to her tale, it was quite the history lesson and a lot more enjoyable than learning about the Civil War. "I'm guessing he likes your mother's kingdom a lot more than your grandfather's," he said getting a nod from Lorelei to confirm his theory. It was probably a lot more fun for him to be around carefree child, he seemed to have a laid back manner. Can't really have that around stuffy old kings, fey or not.

Continuing on, she cleared her throat, "Anyway that's the history of how we came to love, but the witches curse did more than just open up our hearts. It opened up our weakness, I don't know who sealed it though, but fairies emotions are much wilder than a humans. We feel deeper, it's hard to really explain, but to basically put it we can't live without the one we love. If a fairy loses the one they love more than often its game over. It's nothing overly dramatic either, if our loved one is half way across the world and dies, we die too. She wanted us to know what we made humans feel. Love can give us untold power, but with one death-blow to our partner we die. I'm not sure if I'll die or live if Wally rejects me," she told him sighing.

Looking at her stunned, he nodded, "That is hard to comprehend. I mean, I just can't imagine that, I mean do you die from rejections as well?" he asked.

Sighing, she looked at the ground, "I don't know, a fairy hasn't exactly ever been rejected. After all that happened my grandfather and grandmother created Avalon. Grandpa named the realm after grandma, while cornily telling her she was his home. So more than often the love is mutual and no one has ever fallen in love with someone who won't love them," she told him.

Nodding again, Roy frowned, "What about you though? You're different, your human and fairy, so does that make you immune to the whole heartbreak death?" he asked. Surely there had to be other half humans and there had to be rejection somewhere in the world. Just because she seemed to take after fairies most doesn't mean that she would right down to this whole love thing. Like with all that Blade vampire stuff. All their strengths but none of their weaknesses.

Laughing humorlessly, she sighed, "I'm the first human/fairy hybrid. There has never been a human/fairy child till me. I'm the first of my kind, not from lack of trying mind you!" she said amused. Fairies tried for centuries yet with no results. Everyone was so surprised and shocked when her mother announced she had been impregnate by a human. Lorelei's birth was the most famous, not only that had the largest gathering. She was beloved by her mother's people and her grandparent's people because she was one of a kind, everyone watched her like scientist watched new species.

Shaking his head, he gave a smile, "If you grew up here fully you would have been the biggest spoil brat the world had ever seen, wouldn't you!" he said between amused and amazed.

Sighing, Lorelei gave him a small nod. She was spoiled rotten, her kingdom treated her like she was a goddess and they were her divine servants. If she grew up here she would most definitely be the kind of girl most couldn't stand. Mother did always do her best to try to make her humble, but she also coddled her dearly. She would have been the worst. Dad was definitely good for her, he spoiled her but not like her people did because all her was her little girl. She wasn't the only one of her kind.

That joy quickly turn to fear however, "Perhaps I should stay here. At least this way I never have to hear him reject me. If the words are never said maybe I won't die," she said frowning. If she had Puck bring her dad here to tell him her choice she could arrange a way to have him visit. It would seriously suck to never see another human and most of Wally, but death wasn't something she wished to experience. At least not at the ripe age of seventeen.

Pausing when Roy stopped, Lorelei waited for him to speak, "Don't, I know you think you're going to die but you're as much human as you are fairy. Girls for decades have survived heartbreak and will continue to survive, so will you. Just because most of your kind die from this doesn't mean you will, you're the unknown which means anything is possible. Plus there's your mother, she didn't die when she lost the fairy guy she loved. Your come from resilient hearts, so don't sign off so soon," he told her. Opening her mouth to comment back, he shook his head, "Nothing is written in stone, only you decide what kills you and what doesn't!" he said determined.

Looking up at him, she smiled, "You're rather positive for a guy who's so serious," she said amused.

Smiling himself, he shrugged, "It's a work in progress, I've been trying to keep a positive attitude yet it's been wearing down since the whole finding the real Roy hasn't been going well. I'm still trying though and right now you need some positivity," he said.

Smiling, she nodded, "First you're as much Roy as he is. Second, I promise I'll help you, it's the least I can do and I know once I get my magic down I should be able to. Actually I'll do you one better I can get my family to help me. They'll have to let us off sometime. I've been thinking of compromises they might be willing to make. Such as them all coming to live with me and teach me. If I move somewhere more reclusive it should be alright," she said.

Sighing, he crossed his arms as they continued down the passage way, "I already told you, you don't have to help me. I appreciate it but this is my mission," he said. He didn't want someone to go out of their way just to help him. He appreciated it but this was his job and his alone.

Scowling, she crossed her arms and gave him a stern look, "I want to help you! You made me not experience this all by myself. It may have not been intentionally but I still appreciate it so take my help or I'll keep bugging you till I find a way to repay you. You don't know how annoying I can be so just try to keep me out of this," she told him warningly. He didn't know what she was like when she felt the need to do something or repay someone. Wally knew, but Roy didn't and unless he wanted peace in his coming days he would let her help.

Looking at the stern face princess, Roy could see that stubbornness was a feature she held deep down, by nature and first appearances she didn't look it or act it. Yet he found that her stubborn expression said otherwise. She hid it well, but she couldn't hide it forever. "If I say no you're going to try to find a way to annoy me aren't you," he said knowingly.

Smirking, Lorelei shook her head, "No, just make you regret ever saving me!" she said coyly.

Returning her smirk, he reached out for her hand, "Consider you offer officially taken then," he said.

Letting her smirk transform into a smile, she took his hand happily, "Good!" she said happily. Walking hand in hand with Roy, she couldn't help but enjoy it. It was comforting to walk with him like this and he made her ignore all the bad things that could happen. He was the opposite of Wally in this way, Wally was always worried about the bad things that could happen to her. Yet Roy didn't, he only focused on the good things that could happen.

Speaking of Wally, she wondered how he was faring on her island home, seeing how he was of the scientific mind he might not do so well. Nevaeh was anything but sensible and plausible. He had his friends though, so she was sure they were all looking out for each other.

Yeah, she was sure they were fine!

* * *

It was official, Wally hated this island.

Breathing heavily, his muscles screamed for rest and he imagined everyone else was also beginning to become completely soaked in their own sweat. For the past two weeks they had been searching for Lorelei and Roy, during that they ran into every kind of trouble there was. They actually came face to face with a freaking purple dragon. That sucker actually ate Conner before spitting him back up, apparently it didn't like the taste of half human, half kryptonian.

If they weren't running into dragons, it was strange horses. There was actually one made of flames, hot coals, and molten lava. Another looked like it was made of ice and water, it was totally freaky yet also kind of pretty but mostly freaky. Especially when the horses tried to kill them, well everyone but Tula. She seemed to be able to calm the damn creatures, in fact she was probably the only one out of all of them that found the place to be enchanting.

The damn island loved her!

That didn't matter though, because now he was hoping that the freaking unicorns they came across wouldn't come back after them. He always didn't believe in them and then they appeared and now he really wished they were apart of some stupid girl's fantasy because they were some mean son of a bitches.

"KF, I hope your friend appreciates this rescue," said Dick sitting down tiredly.

Sitting himself, he gave out a humorless chuckle, "I'll bet you anything the island is treating her like its treating Tula," he said. At least that would mean she was safe and that would be the same for Roy as well, he just wondered how they were eating. They seemed to be feed magically. He wasn't really sure how it was happening. They were getting worried when they ran out of food, thinking they would have to leave, but the moment Wally and the rest of them began day dreaming of food they wish they had it appeared in front of them on golden platters and play. Drink came in crystal glasses and soup or dips in matching bowls. It was beginning to annoy him as much as he liked it.

Frowning, Artemis looked to Tula, "Why is the island and the animals being so nice to you, I mean it's doing everything it can to get rid of us! A dragon ate Conner, I was almost skewered by a unicorn! Who I thought were supposed to be friendly creatures. My Little Pony got that one wrong!" she snapped.

Frowning, Tula sighed, "I'm not sure, I would say because of magic but Garth, Zatanna, and Kaldur have proved that wrong. It also can't be, because I'm a girl because it's tried killing the rest of the girls, so I'm afraid I just don't know why," she said confused.

Hearing laughter above them, everyone jumped up ready for anything only to be blow away, at least everyone but Tula. She was able to stay in her spot, which just so happen to be in front of a man. He was tall with long white hair that reached his waist. He had a smirk that adored his handsome face and only seemed to make him even more dashing. The clothes he wore were fine silks in red and purple and seemed to style after Indian wardrobe.

Floating before Tula he was almost nose to nose with her as he stared her down. "Tula!" yelled Garth and Kaldur together. Rushing forward everyone was frozen mid-attack, including Tula who began to power up one of her spells. "I can't move!" said Garth his eyes wide with fright. His heart was pounding much like Kaldur, both were helpless while the love of their life was open to attack.

Rolling his eyes, Puck sighed, "No way, you mean you didn't all chose to stay in positions that make you look foolish!" he said mockingly. Floating around survey them all, pausing at Artemis with a smirk, he always had a small thing for blonds! Finally coming back to the red-head girl, he looked into her steely gaze and gave her a mocking smile, "Don't fret, I just want to confirm something," he said looking deep into her eyes. He stared for minute before he was finally satisfied, "Well at least that explains that, you have water fey in you. Definitely a water fairy, your voice doesn't speak siren or anything like that. The eyes say it all, that clear of color. I would say the Water Fairy was your great-great-great grandmother. Well at least that explains why you have been spared of my fun," he said amused. He thought it was little funny that the red-head was beginning spared.

"This is most interesting, but if I want my fun to really let loose I'll have to stick you somewhere. The princess will kill me if I send you somewhere, where you can get hurt so I'll do you one better. I'll send you to her. Not only am I being a good boy, but I'm helping stop Helios's little game. I would send you home, but if I send you home you'll just bring the bigger ones back and then I'll have to get murderous. Orders or no orders," he said smirking. Snapping his fingers he sent the red-head away and disappeared himself unfreezing the princess's would be saviors.

Now the real fun began!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!**


	5. Five

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**I do not know Young Justice**

* * *

Breathing underwater was a little strange. She had memories of doing it as a child but it was still a little awkward to actually do. That didn't matter though, Lorelei had a mission. She had to find a special kind of seaweed. She remember her brother using it to breath underwater. Roy would have to use it because the needed to be underwater for at least an hour before they could get out of the cave.

Sighing, she looked around at the glowing seaweed all around her, all she needed was to find some clear seaweed. If not, then she was going to have to somehow make another bubble and control it, the odds of that happening were slim. She still had no idea how to control her magic. So far it reacted in her favor but it reacted without her instruction.

Crossing her arms, she sat Indian style and slowly sank down to the sandy ground below. "There has to be some around here somewhere!" she cried annoyed. The stuff was supposed to grow everywhere in the water, everywhere. It was done so people, when people lived here could enjoy the water fully with the water nymphs, mermaids, and all the other water fey.

It was a little strange to not come across any.

Laying back in the sand she closed her eyes and listen to the water, it was so peaceful in the tunnel with the water gently lapping back and forth. Fish tickled her feet and the different color seaweed caressed her skin. Sitting up, she gazed out at a couple of fish that passed her, "Here fishy, fishy can you take me to clear seaweed," she asked boredly. Watching the fish stare at her a few minutes it quickly speed off and was soon out of sigh. Chuckling, she leaned back, "Bring back lots!" she joked.

For now she would rest but she would get back to searching, just as soon as she took a few minute to relax and think. She was seriously wondering what the hell caused those tremors. Earthquakes didn't happen on her island, the floated in the air and nothing was as high as them. Planes, if they did get as high as them they were shown something on their radars that would make them avoid the island.

Looking around the dimly lit water passage, Lorelei sighed, she really hoped this would send soon because as much as she liked being home, she wanted to be back with her dad. She missed him and wondered if he was doing well. Not to mention she wondered how he would take all of this. Mother said to tell him and she had no doubt that this wouldn't make him reject her. She was just worried on how well he would take everything the change.

She really hoped he didn't have a heart attack.

Sitting up once more, Lorelei was ready to resume her search only to stare in surprise she when found a school of fish in front of her with the very seaweed she was searching for. "Um, thanks," she said stunned. Well that was another surprised, she didn't know she could talk to fish, or maybe they were just magical fish. No matter though, she would take all the help she could get. Gathering up the seaweed from all the fish, she began swimming back up the water tunnel only to pause at a noise. It almost sounded like someone was dropping into the water.

Looking around she found a furious red-head girl behind her. She had her hair cut short, it looked cute on her and made her have a pixie like look. Lorelei would never do it though, she liked her long hair and thought long hair was better on girls, but to each's own. This girl made the look so it was good, beside that she was cute with a spray of freckles across her cheeks and she had aquamarine eyes. They were beautiful and seemed to glow, she had full lips and she wore a yellow outfit lined in an aquamarine that matched her eyes and around her waist was a blue sarong-like cloth.

She stared at her for a minute before the girl noticed her, at first they only stared at each other before the unnamed girl's eyes widen in shock and worry. Swimming toward her, in a way that made Lorelei envious for she looked so graceful, the red-head grabbed her shoulders. "Do you need air?! Who brought you here?" she asked panicked.

Blinking surprised, Lorelei shook her head, it took her a few seconds before she realized that what this much look like to the girl. "Um no, I'm good, my powers allow me to breath underwater like you and the other Atlantians," she said. Frowning, she peered at her curiously but suspiciously, "Um, who are you?" she asked. She knew she wasn't Alatariel. Even if she changed her look that much, her elder sister would know that she could breathe underwater but she had never seen her on TV. Not that, that meant much, she never saw Superboy or that Miss Martian chick before either. Same with Artemis, who seriously had no imagination.

Smiling, the girl held out her hand, "I'm Aquagirl, I've been searching for you with everyone else," she said proudly. That proud smile quickly dimensioned however, "Well, was, we've had difficulty tracking you down. We got your magic trail, it was quite strong since you don't have any training but everyone's been attacked by the island itself, then just now we ran into your Puck. He froze us and discovered I actually have fey in my blood, he sent me to you because that," she said sighing.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelei crossed her arms, "That's my Puck. As long as he doesn't let any of you die, if he does he's so getting 'Fairy Queen Bitch Slapped'!" she announced. Looking up, she smiled, "So you have fey blood huh, water fairies did quite take to the Atlantians. It's nice to meet another fey who isn't related to me through blood or my kingdom!" she said happily.

Smiling back, Tula nodded, "At least it answers so many questions I had, I was able to find your island but when I showed Queen Mira how she couldn't see what I saw. Neither could Zatanna, this island of yours shields it from technology, human and Atlantian magic, and even sight. The others had to rely on my eyes before we passed the shield. To them it looked like when we're heading into a wall of clouds," she said sighing.

Nodding Lorelei began to swim leading Tula back the way they came, "That would be my mom's protection spell hard at work! After what Nabu pulled she didn't want anyone but those she deemed okay coming onto the island, namely my father and other people of the fey folk," she said quietly.

Frowning, Tula looked around the stone underwater path, it walls had carvings of fairies, nymphs, mermaids, and sea life. The luminescent seaweed, it glow in a variety of color and there were seashells along with glittering gold and silver pieces. She also found many of the carvings were depictions of lovers that was interesting. "What is this place?" she asked curious.

Shrugging, Lorelei sighed, "Don't know, beats me," she told her. She still had no clue what this place was and she had been stuck in it for at least two weeks. That was her best guess, "Me and Roy have been wandering around this place for a while. I just found this passage that leads out, I've been looking for a special seaweed that will allow Roy to breath underwater. It's too long of a passage for him to get through on a breath and he doesn't have a breather thing. It mysteriously went missing, if I didn't think of the seaweed I would have probably had to give him air," she said frowning.

That would have been embarrassing.

Nodding, Tula frowned, "When did you two get stuck here?" she asked.

Turning down one passage both girls found themselves in a large circular room, "Roy saw you guys arrive and we've headed toward the middle island. We took an underground passage but ended up needing to go topside again. We were just about to cross the bridge and get onto the main island when a freak quake happen, we've been stuck ever since," said Lorelei just before they broke to the surface. Taking a deep breath, she inhale the cool damp air of the cave, "Roy! I'm back and um, we got company," she announced swimming toward the edge.

Following after her, Tula lagged behind and waited for Roy appear which he did through the only exit of the wide cavern. He met Lorelei at the edge and helped her out, "Tula?" he said surprised. Smiling she pulled herself up onto dry land and turned to face Kaldur's best land friend, "I figure they would bring you, you're the best with magic. Not that I'm not relieved to see you, but why are you here, alone," he said, his eyes trailing to the water. He was expecting two other Atlantians at her side.

Frowning, she hugged herself, "I'm afraid Lorelei's Puck has sent me to be with you two. It turns out I have some fey blood inside of me, that makes me immune to the island. That didn't sit well with him, he wanted the island full effect to hit the team. So he sent me here in fear of angering his princess, so far I think he just wants the team beaten down. I have noticed when in a near death situation it somehow works itself out," said Tula.

Sighing, Lorelei began to wring out her hair, "When I get my hands on him," she hissed. What came next left Tula speechless, right before her eyes Lorelei began to dry. She was literally steaming and flames began to lick at her arms and she was becoming orange. That was quickly stopped by Roy who shoved Lorelei back into the water. Breaking surface, Lorelei glared at Roy furious her hair turning to flames as she became completely orange. "What the hell?!" she shouted.

Sighing, Roy pointed to down, "You can't be the Flame Princess around Tula, Atlantians can't stand too much heat. Along with Miss Martian, you need to learn to curb your temper princess. Its fine around me, it doesn't affect me as much, I can stand it better than them," he said.

At once, Lorelei's angry seemed to soothe, "Right, sorry," she said looking over to Tula with a frown.

Looking at her stunned, Tula smiled, "Don't worry about it, it's not as if you did it in ill-will or that you could control it," she said. If anything she was more amazed by it, watching as Lorelei climbed out of the water again the girl began steaming once more. She still a touch of angry it seemed but she was keeping it under control better than before. Taking this time to really look at her, Tula found that this girl was actually different from the one in town. Miss Martian had shown her images telepathically, the changes had been big from her normal self to her new self. The changes from that girl to this one now, were small compared to that but still noticeable.

It seemed her transformation had not stopped when she was in town, no it continued on and now it seemed she was a complete fairy. The second most noticeable change was her ears. They reminded Tula of elves, at least the big ones in the Lord of the Rings series. They were pointy just like the blond elf named Legolas and just like Legolas it made Lorelei cute. The biggest change was large wings protruding from her back! They were beautiful, iridescent and seemed to shine like a rainbow when the light hit it just right, she could also see shapes winking in and out. Snowflakes, rain clouds, lightning bolts, flames, and even flowers. The third change she noticed wasn't as noticeable, but if you watched the princess you could actually see her glowing. Her skin actually seemed to glow.

She was going to have a hard time hiding herself when they got her out of here.

She was quickly taken from her observation when Lorelei clapped her hands over her ears, "Its my ears isn't it! They're weird aren't they! They make me look weird, you told me they didn't make me weird," she said panic before turning an accusing tone on Roy.

Taking it all in stride, Roy shook his head, "I'm not lying, you look cute," he said. That made Tula a little surprised, she didn't know Roy for long but from what she had gotten he wasn't the comforting type at all, "It's not weird, in fact I think it makes you all the better so stop being such an annoying girl and get over your pointed ears. They look nice," he said carefree. Apparently this had been a conversation have had before.

Looking over to Tula, unconvinced that her ears were cute, Lorelei turned her big blue eyes on Tula them shifting to a clear and frosty blue, "They're weird aren't they," she said self-consciously.

Smiling, Tula shook her head, "Roy is right they bring a cuteness to you, they fit with you very well and you have nothing to worry about. They are surprising, but they fit and once people see that they will not even notice," she said gently.

Smiling, back Lorelei nodded and mutter a quick thanks as she breathed in relief, which actually caused her glow to brighten considerably. Watching her walk away, Tula looked over to Roy and found him watching Lorelei till she left, "Did her glow brighten," she asked.

Smirking, he nodded, "Yeah, I didn't notice the glow she had till we got into the caves, it's not noticeable in the sun just at night and in dim light. It glows brighter when she's happy. It also dims when she's sad and you saw what happens when she's angry," he said quietly.

Looking at him suspiciously, Tula crossed her arms, "Is that a look of adoration I see? Could it be that you, Roy Harper, are getting a crush on the fairy princess?" she asked amused. Lorelei did not seem like the kind of girl that he would go for, although all she had to go on was that evil little witch Cheshire. Still he seemed to like women of a stronger stock and from what she heard from Wally, Lorelei was a butterfly among birds of prey. She was rather gentle from opinion so far.

Chuckling, Roy shook his head, "I don't get crushes, I have an attraction toward the princess though, I mean we've had about a month and a half to get to know each other. She different from what I usually date, but I like her. She's cute, beautiful, a bit naïve, got a temper, and she's fun. Then there's the way she lights up when she talks about her past, she's also a bit of a dare devil. You also haven't seen what she looks like when she's angry. Women get angry and if you can't love their angry face they aren't for you, I can take her angry face any day of the week," he said amused.

Nodding, Tula shook her head, "Whatever you say, but what about Wally. He won't be happy about this, he acts like she's a doll that needs to be locked up. I think he had feelings he's unaware of or he refuses to acknowledge. Are you sure you're willing to deal with that if you decide to act on these feelings," she asked him curious. Wally had been hounding her for information on finding Lorelei for months, every day she got at least three calls asking if she had anything new.

Looking at her, Roy frowned, "Lorelei isn't his girlfriend, she's his friend and he's made it very clear to her that he wants nothing else from her. Also, she's a big girl she gets to make her own decisions about who she wants and doesn't want to date. She's given him plenty of time and he's let it slip through his fingers, I'm not that stupid," he said annoyed, he didn't like people telling him what to do.

He still wasn't even sure she wanted to date her.

Roy liked Lorelei, but he wasn't sure he liked her enough to deal with Wally. That would mean really investing in a new relationship. Dating casually he could do, but to jump into a new relationship was something he wasn't entirely sure of. Not to mention Lorelei seemed very old fashion in dating, with her it seemed casual dating wasn't something she readily did.

Nothing wrong with that either, to each his own.

* * *

After a couple of hours of rest, Lorelei was ready to begin traveling. Handing over the seaweed bag to Roy she sighed, "You have to chew on it constantly, it's like gum as long as you chew on a bit you'll breathe underwater but it dissolves. This should be more than enough even if you chew it too fast," she instructed him. Nodding as he strap it across his chest, Roy leaped into the water before the girls. Following after they both let themselves sink before swimming past Roy.

Tula to the lead being the stronger swimmer. Lorelei followed behind after, keeping her eyes glued to the Atlantian girl's form. She was determined to learn to swim like her. She cut through the water like it was air and was so graceful and beautiful in the water she made Lorelei envious. Roy followed after them at a slower pace chewing on the slightly sweet tasting seaweed.

It was about three hours of swimming, with breaks for Roy and Lorelei who weren't as use to long journeys with the weight of the water pushing against them. The three of them didn't speed up their pace till they at last saw natural light at the end of the tunnel. Roy in particular began to pick up his pace, he was growing tire of the seaweed in his mouth. Following at a slower pace, Lorelei was distracted by a twinkling in the distance. Looking up watching Roy and Tula head for the surface she quickly made her way toward the sparkle. It was probably just more treasure, but it was speaking to her, swimming toward the sparkle it wasn't long before she reached it.

Hovering over, she had to dig in the sand before a shimmering head was in her hands, it reflected the whole rainbow and seemed to fade in and out of colors. "What kind of egg are you?" she questioned amazed. Feeling it twitch in her arms, Lorelei smiled before tucking it into her bag. No matter she would be taking care of this egg it was destiny that they found each other. It was alone without a mother like she was and now she would be its mother.

Once back on shore, Lorelei began to wring out her hair before she noticed something. Looking around worried she found herself all alone with no Roy or Tula. "Roy? Tula?" she cried out concern. Running away from the water she crossed the beach and made her way toward the grassy hill. Reaching the top she looked out and found nothing. It was bare, no one was in sight and all she could see was crystal sticking out of the ground. "Hey where you two go?! Hello!" she cried.

Surely they didn't ditch her?! Even if that was the case not this fast, she wasn't underwater that long, there was no way they could get out of sight that fast. Not to mention if Roy didn't ditch when they arrived why would he choose now of all times?

Looking around suspiciously, she furrowed her brow, "Something isn't right!" she muttered, then as if to agree with her the egg in her bag jumped.

* * *

Looking up and down the beach, Roy frowned, this wasn't possible! He was right behind Tula! Where the hell did she get to and same with Lorelei. Even if she got distracted underwater she couldn't have run off that fast. He even check and she was nowhere underwater as Tula was nowhere above, "Lorelei! Tula! Where are you?!" he yelled annoyed. Walking around, he looked all around the green field and only found different kinds of crystal shooting up from the ground.

"Where did they go?" he pondered looking around confused.

Walking out further, Roy could feel eyes boring into his back, whipping out his bow he cocked an arrow back and looked up to find none other than Helios up in the sky. "You again," he hissed glaring. What did he do to the girls, he knew he wouldn't hurt them at least he wouldn't hurt Lorelei, from back in the city he did express love for Lorelei. "What did you do with the girls?!" he demanded.

Smirking Helios snapped his fingers and Roy was let bow-less he was not left without a weapon however, in front of him was a gleaming sword. Its handle was silver and encrusted with rubies and if he wasn't mistake the blade was diamond, "I must see your power, emotionally wise and intelligent wise you are the best match but you are still just a human. It's time to test your skills. I've watched you try to teach her but I'm afraid fighting hand to hand is not for Sairalindë. Her skills will lie within her abilities, you however, will be her knight and a knight must have the skill to protect his princess," said Helios. He muttered that all aloud as he slowly floated down to the ground to be level with him.

Looking at him suspiciously, Roy grabbed the sword wearily, "Your sister's skill will be what she decides it not what you dictate it to be," said Roy annoyed.

Chuckling, Helios shook his head, "I'm not telling her what her skill is I simply know what her skill is, I know her. Fighting won't be for her, at least not hand-to-hand, when younger she was skilled with her abilities, if she had been allowed to stay with us she would have grown into a powerful fairy. Her magic and her natural abilities would be well-trained and she would have been a force to be reckoned with, if she would only come to us and let us train her," said Helios.

Frowning, Roy widen his stance and glared at Lorelei's brother, "She would love to come to you but not when you're going to hold her here against her will! She talks non-stop about the days before and it upsets her to no end that she has to look at her brother and beloved Puck as enemies!" he snapped. He could see the look on her face each time she spoke of them, she wanted to be happy and be with them again. They were her family but she didn't approve of their kidnapping of him or the fact that they were willingly separating her from her father.

Looking at him furious, Helios slide into a fighting stance, "Don't even attempt to understand our kind, I'm doing what I must. I have to protect her from the horrors of the world! If not for me she would be attacked by demons and everything she loves would be destroyed!" he yelled.

Sighing, Roy nodded, "I understand that, but there has to be a better way," he said.

They were magically beings surely they could offer her protection that didn't involve trapping her on the island, to him all it looked like a brother who lost his sister and now wanted to make sure she didn't leave his sight ever again. "You keep her trapped and she'll only resent you," said Roy. With what happen next Roy guessed that his response wasn't taken well because Helios charged.

Lifting up the sword with ease, Roy was shocked only momentarily when he found the sword in his hand light as a feather. Because despite the fact it was light Helios's strike was strong, his arm vibrated when Lorelei's brother's strike. Stumbling back, he gritted his teeth in frustration, sword were exactly his strong suit especially broad swords. Swinging with all his might he found himself at Helios's mercy, but he was going to change that.

Blocking a blow, Roy stamped his foot on top of Helios and grabbed the sword in his hand and slammed his elbow into the prince's face. It wasn't nice but then again who fought nice when someone was attempting to kill you. Tossing the sword away, he did the same with his own and began to fight the only way he knew how without his bow.

Helios seemed to be skill in this aspect of battle as well.

They were blow for blow and before long both of them were breathing hard with bruises and Roy's lip was busted and his nose bleeding and possibly broken. Meanwhile Helios was nursing a swollen eye that would turn into a black eye for sure and he had little cuts on his face.

"Can't you guys just protect her at her home? She wants to have a relationship with you, she misses her brother and Puck, along with your guy's sister! Lorelei wants and needs to be with her father though, I see it every morning because it's the beginning of yet another day without her dad," said Roy dodging Helios's fist. Blocking one that came close to his head, "You're only hurting your relationship with her by doing all this bullshit!" he snapped.

Growling, Helios kicked Roy across the face, "She's safest here! Beside as if her father would never accept us, we aren't his children and a reminder that his only child isn't human. He'll want to keep us away from her to keep her normal, humans don't like being reminded they're powerless," he said.

Getting up, Roy wiped his cheek and frowned, "From what she's told me you're wrong, her dad would accept you two because you would be your mother's children. He loved Enelya, your mother tried to erase herself from him so Doctor Fate would never see the connection, but she couldn't erase his love for her. Even when he couldn't remember her face that well, Lorelei said she never watch the love her father held for her mother fade. You're just afraid you won't fit into her world, her new world. Lorelei won't care though, all she wants is her family. You, Puck, Edolas, Alatariel, Enelya, and her father, you shouldn't be scared Helios family is strong. You won't lose her if you work with her," he said.

He could see through Helios perfectly, he loved his sister and was afraid of being pushed away so he didn't want to chance it. If he did that though he would lose her, watching some of the fight leave Helios's eyes, Roy pushed on. "I've been with her for a while now, she's not going to leave you no matter what, and if she loves you she'll find a way to fit you in her life even if other disagree with you she'll keep you in her life. You know that though, your just letting your fears cloud you," said Roy.

Sighing, Helios relaxed his stance, "She's safest here," he said quietly.

Shaking his head, Roy crossed his arms, "She's safest with the people who love her. She's willing to do whatever is necessary to keep you all together. Move from the city and to a remote location if need be, surely you can make a place safe for her. Those demons, isn't there a way to hid her in plain sight from them?" he asked.

Frowning, the white prince wilted before Roy, "It can be done, but she's safest on the island under our mother's protection," said Helios again like a broken record.

Nodding, Roy smiled, "Yeah, I heard but she's stubborn and wants her family together. She rather you all be with her then be safe, she loves this island and I don't doubt she'll come back again and again. However her new home is with her father and now she wants you all to come to that new home Helios, you all deserve that new home. You should learn what it is to be a brother and only that," he said.

Before another word could be exchanged the two of them were stopped by a cheerful, musical voice, "That won't be real easy for Helios, he plays the role of the High Prince and Protector all too well. However my dear Roy you are correct it is time for us to become a family with Sairalindë," said the voice. Watching Helios freeze a worried expression etched onto his face, Roy looked around before his eyes laid on a girl who looked like an older Lorelei but a younger Enelya.

She was an exact mix of the two girls, she was stunningly beautiful like her mother but she had Lorelei's eyes only in brown and their hair was alike a little messy but full of luster and thick. Although it replaced Lorelei dark highlights with champagne blond instead. "Hello young hero," she said giving him a pretty smile. It charming and hypnotic, really beautiful.

"I can guess correctly when I say you're Alatariel, right?" he asked amused.

Fairies were really far too beautiful.

Grinning, she nodded her beautiful face glowing. However when she turned her eyes onto her brother who was edging away nervously it took on a darkness. She was furious and apparently her fury was meant to be feared, now that he looked back he could see a nervous looking Puck behind the girl. "Helios, why is it you drug our sister away from her home? I thought I told you that when we finally found her we weren't going to drag her back here against her will! Yet, Puck here tells me that's exactly you two moran's did!" she yelled, her voice steadily rising with each word.

Paling even more to the point his skin was ashy, Helios looked down guiltily, "She's safer here!" he argued weakly.

Looking at him with her eyes glittering dangerously, Alatariel walked to him and with each step the ground under her crack, burning red with her fury. Behind her the sky darkened as angry clouds flashing with lightning filled it and whirlwinds began to form behind her. Then as if not enough to show her fury the vegetation began growing and freezing, if she was trying to intimate she was doing it because Helios was trembling and even Puck was flinching. "She's safest when she's on our side! If you ruined thing between us and her I swear Helios I will whoop your butt!" she yelled furious. He almost had to stop himself from snorting though, he hadn't heard whoop your butt since first grade.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if she decided to make us her enemy! Do you even think I know you take you big brother duties very well but think for once! You can't protect us if we're so angry with you we don't want to look at you!" she ranted.

Shaking his head, Roy was going to pull himself from their family spat before what Puck said stopped him in his tracks, "Yeah, well she should also know he's trying to fix up Lorelei with that one," said Puck quickly looking wearily.

"Puck!" yelled Helios, he looked like he had been stabbed in the back.

Frowning at the prince, Puck shook his head, "You better get it out now, it'll only make her steam more if she finds out later. To be fair he was trying to help her, it's possible that the Wally one will break her heart and he wants that one to save her from it," he said pointing to Roy, then quickly as an afterthought he added quickly, "I was against it and protested!" he said rushed.

Raising an eyebrow, Roy frowned, so Helios wanted him to be with Lorelei. At least that explained a couple of things. As they passed through the cave he couldn't help but noticed that corny things kept happening and not to mention the decorations. The whole time they were in that cave it felt like they were on one of those stupid rides for couples, a tunnel of love.

They couldn't help but laugh about it at one point, Lorelei said she wouldn't be surprised if that was true. Told him how there were certain parts of the island that actually was meant for those kind of things, at least now he knew for sure. Watching the exchange, he decided he would step in after Alatariel spoke because she looked even angrier than before. "Do you ever learn?!" she yelled.

Judging from her expression he would guess he had done something like this before, he really was a busy-body big brother. "Um, not to break this up but speaking of Lorelei we should probably get back to her I'm sure she's freaking out! So despite the fact you've tried to fix us up against our wills, you mind sending me back to her," he asked breaking up their fight.

Surveying him, Alatariel looked at him before nodding, squashing down her angry.

She seemed to be studying him, almost like she was wondering what he exactly was, "So you've protected Lorelei for the past month and a half," she question him casually.

Smiling, he shrugged, "If anything she was protecting me, there was nothing on this entire island that wish to do her harm, me however, well I came close a couple of times to being eaten," he said. She had wandered away and the wolves left with him began to snarl. If she hadn't come back when she did he was quite sure they would have taken a big chunk out of him.

Giving her a smile back, she nodded, "Well let's get my sister and your friends shall we, the island is determined to make them get off but they're equally determined to find my sister. Then well have to get this Tula of course. Don't worry either, despite their prickly appearances my brother and Puck are harmless, annoying yes, but not life threatening," she told him lightly.

Nodding, Roy looked around as everything began to sparkle. The back ground was melting and his eyes were getting blinded by bright lights that made everything begin to dance in front of his eyes. Closing them tight he shield his eyes and wasn't aware of anything till he felt arms wrap around him, looking down, he could see Lorelei's chocolate-brown locks. "Where have you be-Oh my god! What happen to you?!" exclaimed the fairy princess looking up at him concerned.

Pulling away, he wiped his chin before spitting out some blood, "I had a talk with your brother," he said nodding to said boy who had just appeared. Whipping around, Lorelei glared at her brother who only gave a deep sigh. Watching her step forward ready to lay into her elder brother, Roy grabbed her and stopped her from her pursuit. "He meant well, not to mention I did provoke him so lay off him alright," he told her firmly.

Frowning, she look at him and gave him a brisk nod, "Alright, but only because you asked," she grumble, but not without glaring at her brother who ignored her.

Hearing a chuckle they all turned and Lorelei was the only to gasp, "She does like you Roy, I have never known her to actually back down from a fight with Helios. Back when she was a little girl no higher than our knees she and Helios frequently bickered and no matter what me and mother did nothing could quell the two of them," said Alatariel appeared from a fog, with a brilliant smile in place.

Beaming, Lorelei rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Alatariel, "I finally see you again! Where have you been, I've been waiting for you for so long," cried Lorelei happily. All this time she had wondered where her dear elder sister was. She would never let Helios do what he had done, for a while Lorelei feared the worst. The fuzzy memories of that day showed her sister hurt badly.

Smiling, Alatariel petted Lorelei's head comforting, "I've been at grandfather and grandmother's castle, they've tried to pursue us to come back to their world, but we don't wish that. Our world is the human world, we belong here with you. Which by the way, once we get the situation down below settled our grandparents will want you and your father to come for a visit. Grandfather is quite interested in your father! He's the first person to successfully impregnate a fay!" said Alatariel happily.

Feeling warmth touch her, Lorelei couldn't help but to smile even brighter than she already was, no matter how much timed passed it felt the same with her. Alatariel didn't treat her any differently, it just felt like she went on a weekend trip. Wrapping her arms around her, Lorelei let tears of happiness slide down her face, she was so happy right now. Everything had changed so much, her memories, her status, herself, but there was still one strong point in her life that would never change.

Alatariel.

No matter what fate brought them her big sister would always give her a beautiful smile and discuss the coming days with her. It would never change no matter how much her world was collapsing and rebuilding, "I've missed you so much! I know I could remember you but I remember this feeling and I tried so hard to duplicate it!" she whispered to her sister.

Hugging her tighter, Alatariel rested her head on top of Lorelei's letting a few tear of her own slip free, "Welcome home baby sister!" she said happily.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Six

**GOOD MORNING! Hello everyone I hope you enjoy a new chapter and have wonderful day after reading it! I won't annoy you with too much talking today so enjoy and I wish you good health.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

They were once more back in the castle. Alatariel took them from the island they were trap on and placed them in a room that looked like it was a child's bed room. Roy had a feeling he knew whose room it was too because Lorelei was walking around with a bright smile. She was opening up a chest and inside were her gem blocks. Along with stuffed animals, a silver rattle, and many other things.

"So this is your room?" he asked gazing up.

The entire ceiling and right side of the room was nothing but windows that led out a golden balcony, "You know, I never thought it be possible but I'm sick of silver, gold, and gems. I could live a thousand years without never seen another one and die a happy man," said Roy rolling his eyes at the glimmering balcony. Serious fairies were far to enamored with things that sparkled.

Laughing, Lorelei shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now do you want to take a bath before my brother and sister track down Wally and your friends. It's going to probably take forever for them to convince the heroes they're not evil," she asked.

Shrugging, he jumped when Lorelei's colorful egg slammed into his leg. She picked up the egg at the bottom of the lake and her siblings had no idea what it was. Instead of putting it back, the princess chose to keep it and now they find out it could move on its own, like it being odd colors wasn't alarming enough as it is. Smiling, Lorelei skipped over to him and pointed across the hall. "My brother's room is over there, you can use his bathroom, me and Tula will use mine. You can also borrow some of his clothes just step into the closet and till do the rest!" she told him closing the door on him.

Looking at it, he sighed before making his way into her brother's room. It wasn't as vast and roomy as Lorelei's but it was still as big as a house. It didn't have the glass walls or ceiling either, but it did have high ceilings that reflected the sky and along the walls was bookcases crammed full. In the corner was a large wooden wardrobe with little pink hearts painted on it. He had a feeling that would be Lorelei's handiwork. Entering he bathroom he was almost blinded when lights came on and began to bounce off the pure white shinning surface of the bathroom.

Looking around he found there were hundreds of faucets, not a single one matched and some looked like they belonged outside attached to a garden hose, others like bathroom or sink faucets. All of them had labels, some put in strange bubbles. Pink bubbles, square bubbles, gold bubbles, and even musical bubbles that sang whatever song you wanted it to sing. Shaking his head, he frowned, this place was taking a turn back down weird.

* * *

She felt completely silly, this wasn't something she would usually wear and she would feel absolutely silly in it but Lorelei looked so proud of her creation that Tula didn't have the heart to tell her no. In her hands was one the most beautiful things Tula had ever laid eyes on and was fit for a princess. She could even imagine Queen Mera in it, it was beautiful and stunning. The top was made of silver and would tie around her neck lined in aquamarine and gold. Attached to it was a transparent aquamarine veil that flared behind her like a cape. The skirt was floor length and layered in silver, dark blue, and aquamarine, the only thing left was a thick gold belt. "Lorelei?" she muttered.

Looking to the fairy princess she found only a hopeful and eager expression.

Giving a defeated sigh, she held out her hand for the outfit and enter the wardrobe and dressed. She felt so weird in something so fine. This dress was beautiful and it was just so not her. She liked a pretty dress just as much as any other girl, but she never looked at herself as the kind of girl who looked good in them. Looking into a suddenly appearing mirror once she was done, Tula found herself gazing back from a many number of angles.

She looked different, she looked a little more mature with this dress and appeared to have some curves. Staring at her reflect she reached up to smooth her hair and gave a small smile, she wished her hair would lay flat. Walking out of the wardrobe with a blush, she looked around and found that Lorelei wasn't waiting for her in the room. "Lorelei?" she called out.

Hearing voices from the hall, Tula crossed the room and peered out and found Lorelei with Roy. She chose to stay hidden in the doorway however, the scene in front of her was rather pretty without her interruption. Roy was dressed like a prince, he wore black slacks that were tucked into equally black shinning boots. His shirt was like a tunic, dark red and lined in black. Then clasped over his shoulders was a billowy thick black cloak.

In front of him was Lorelei who wore a dress that reminded Tula that she was a fairy princess, it was ivory-white with green designs that looked like vines with flowers blooming along them. The skirt was full and billowed around Lorelei. The top was form-fitting with strap sleeves that fell off her shoulders and out of the back was a transparent veil than hung down and trailed along on the floor and the veil attached to two golden bracelets. With her wings flapping lazily behind her and a glittering crown on top of her head, it was like looking in a picture book.

She was seeing the Fairy Princess and the Prince.

She was talking to Roy animatedly, pointing to the crown on top of her head, "See, it's my old crown! I remember wearing it all the time as a kid and it still fits!" said Lorelei happily.

Nodding, he smiled plucking it off of her head to look at it, "Is it made of actual diamond? How did you manage to get it to look like this," he asked curious. Diamond was hard. It was difficult to shape and yet she and her people used it like it was an everyday building material. She actually had a block set with diamond blocks and triangle blocks.

Smiling, she took it back from him and placed it on her head happily, "Magic! What else, now wait till you see Tula I got her in a beautiful dress! She's going to look like an Atlantian princess!" said Lorelei excitedly. She was teaming with anticipation to see Tula. Nodding Roy smiled at her that gave Tula suspicions that he felt more for the fairy princess then he let on.

They would make a cute couple.

She brought out a softer side of Roy, Tula had never seen. They would complement each other as well, both were rather laid back. Not only that, Lorelei was making Roy show his other side more readily. Kaldur always spoke of a kind Roy and when she had first met the red-head archer she couldn't help but wonder if there was another archer out there. She was now seeing what Kaldur was talking about though, Roy was a nice person. Perhaps moody at times, but he was nice.

Clearing her throat, she decided to make and entrance before she watched something that should be private, even if it didn't look like it was heading there. One never knew with the land walkers! Some of them went in and out of relationships so fast that you wonder why they dated in the first place! Standing before the princess and Roy timidly, she waited for their response.

At first neither said anything, then Roy smirked, "I never got why Kaldur liked you, I mean no offense but I've never been fond of short hair on girls. However now I see why, your beautiful Tula. Princess good job with the dress, then again I expect nothing less. With the way you dress yourself it was only natural that you would make her something as beautiful as that," he said patting Lorelei's head.

Nodding, Lorelei's eyes took in the beauty of Tula, all the pretty Atlantian was missing was a tiara, "Stay here!" she cried rushing past her and into her wardrobe in her room. Tossing around a couple of tiaras she finally found the one she was after. It was made of silver and pained a sea-foam green decorated with pearls and white-gold lotus. Then in no time at all she was in front of Tula placing it on her head, "There! Now you're a real princess! I now dub you Tula, Princess of the Water Fairies! Atlantis Division!" she said giddy.

She was so happy right now!

Lorelei had her family back, she would be going home, she would see Wally, and she would get her daddy back! Today would be a great day. Blushing Tula went to each for the crown, ready to give it back only to have her hands pushed away by Lorelei, "Do not take that crown off. You have to let who you're dating see the whole you as you are because you're stunning. You would be cruel to deny him such a gift, you're a vision!" said Lorelei, making Tula burn as bright as her hair.

Holding out her hands, Tula shook her head, "You're too kind! I can't look that good, I've never been much of a dress up kind of girl," she said modestly.

Smiling, Lorelei nodded, "Then take it from a dress up kind of girl, your pretty and it would be a crime to remove even one piece of your ensemble, right Roy," she said looking to Roy for back up.

Nodding, Roy joined Lorelei's side, "She right Tula, if you do this then you'll be a very cruel girlfriend and I don't think you would want to be that. You've broken far too many hearts!" he said teasingly.

Glaring at him, she rolled her eyes and nodded before following the two into the next room, it was like a common room. It was decorated in warm, rich colors; dark red, deep brown, and trimmed in gold it gave you the feeling of being in a safe place. Seating themselves they all waited chatting getting snacks and drinks from the apple. It felt like forever till they finally heard voices, angry voices, it would seem that the team wasn't brought willing.

Flinching as booms rang out they all stood up, Lorelei flinched and stayed behind as Roy and Tula rushed from the room, there were a couple more bangs before everything went silent. Feeling her stomach churn, Lorelei jumped when her brother and sister appeared at her side. Both blocked her from view, that didn't bother her though because the moment had arrived. She would finally see Wally again and in her full glory, Roy said she looked okay with the bigger eyes, pointed ears, and wings.

She couldn't help but feel nervous.

Turning her back on the door when Puck appeared behind her with a scowl, Lorelei send him a smile, he really didn't like being taken from his fun. She bet the Team, was the most fun he had in thirteen years since her absence. He always took her on trips to prank in the human world and in the two fairy realms, Avalon and Neveah. Nothing made him happier than seeing a frown.

A weird thing to find happiness with, but he never claimed to be sane.

Hearing the voices coming closer, fear gripped her and she found herself panicking, looking up at Puck she sent him a silent plea. She couldn't do it, she couldn't see Wally. Gazing back at her, Puck gripped her hand and pulled her close, "We'll send the humans home first. Then take the princess home and begin making the human world safe after they're gone. She doesn't wish to face Wally and I don't intend to force her to face him till she's ready," he said grabbing her and disappearing.

Watching them disappear, Alatariel sighed, "I had hoped she would be able to face him, oh well, we can't allow her to get too emotional till she's learned control. It would all depend on his reaction toward her and if it wasn't good we would be in trouble," she said the moment they all walked in.

* * *

She was a coward.

She was a stinking coward, she was so afraid of Wally not liking her new appearance, no that was a lie she didn't want to see him because she was still afraid of him rejecting her. She had a feeling that he would be doing that and she was afraid of what would happen if he did. Looking up when Puck created a thousand different color butterflies toward her, Lorelei just sighed in response.

Looking at her, Puck peered at her, floating upside down, "Don't get upset! You're allowed to be scared, it's only natural you would be fearful. So don't think about it, you will deal with him when you're ready and we'll be with you when you do. You have nothing to worry about, just leave everything to your Puck and siblings," he said grinning.

Smiling, Lorelei nodded, "I missed you Puck," she said quietly.

Ruffling her hair as he passed, Puck looked up at the peaceful sky, "I missed you as well. Life wasn't the same without my princess to entertain. Your Puck missed you sorely and couldn't wait to see" he told her.

Smiling even brighter, she sighed, "It's weird, I wouldn't give up life with my father but I wish I could have stayed here too. I wish I had two lives I could live, with you and with daddy. I hope you get along with him!" she said happily.

Despite her blues there was one thing that wouldn't fade, her excitement to be going back to her father, she couldn't wait to hug him again and feel his arms crush her as he scolded her. "So what exactly will we have to do? I mean do you make a shield, place curses all over that only affect evil and demons? Will we have to move from the city and out to the country? I've wondered this for a while?" she questioned pushing Wally out of her mind.

Nodding, he smiled, "Basically all of that, we might even get something from your grandfather to help protect you, perhaps barrow some guards. Men will leap for the chance to guard you, hell they'll willing throw down their lives just to see you smile," he said happily.

Frowning, Lorelei looked at him curious, "Why is that? I mean I don't even get why, I never have, why our people were so devoted to us. They make 'God save the Queen', look like a joke. Why are our people so loyal to the royal family?" she asked him.

Sighing, Puck looked at her and couldn't help but feel nostalgic, she asked him that once before but he didn't think she was old enough to understand. She had been so young back then. He could remember it like yesterday, she was so small and her eyes seemed to swallow her face. Her hair was shorter and she liked to wear some of it in a small side ponytail. "Well I guess I can tell you, it's because the power royals and Puck holds inside. We are the most powerful of our kind, once your trained you'll be powerful and we do our best to protect our worlds and make life peaceful. That makes our people want to help and protect us any way they can," he explained.

Nodding she stared up at the sky with a distant look, "Will I really be powerful? I've never been powerful, not once in my life. I was always protected by my dad and Wally, I couldn't even stand up to my own bullies, it seems strange to be told I'm powerful when all I've done it rely on others. Are you sure I'll be powerful?" she asked him curiously. It just didn't seem possible for her to be powerful.

Smirking, Puck nodded, "Yes, you are powerful!" he said cheery.

She couldn't feel her power but it was there and once she learned to use it she would become a powerful princess just like her sister. She would rival her siblings. Maybe even one day take on her grandfather, she just needed to train and sharpen her skill. Standing up Lorelei stretched her body letting her dress flutter in the wind, "So have they all been sent home yet?" she asked.

Before Puck could answer for her, another voice cut him off, "NO, Wally refuses to leave before seeing you first and same goes for me. Luckily I wasn't forbidden from seeing you," snapped an angry voice. Looking behind, Lorelei stared on in surprise to see Artemis stalking toward her, "He also isn't the only one to stay, I don't know what went on between you and Roy but he's also refused to go. He's waiting at that stupid manor of yours!" snapped Artemis glaring at her.

Staring shocked, Lorelei stood dumbstruck as the blond archer stalked toward her with a furious look on her face, even angry she was pretty. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Lorelei frowned, "Why are you here?" she asked confused. It made no sense for Artemis to be here yelling at her, "Shouldn't you be heading home! You look like you need a good long rest," she said taking in her appearance.

Artemis had definitely seen better days. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they were put through the shredder, she had bruises and cuts everywhere. Glowering at her, Artemis jerked her head at Puck who was floating behind Lorelei with a wide grin across his face, "All because of your demented flying elf!" she spat.

Smirking Puck landed and walked up close to Artemis, "That's fey, Goddess!" he said grinning.

Glaring at him, she crossed her arms, "Is that supposed to be better?" she spat.

Chuckling he rose up in the air again and floated higher leaving the two girls to talk, eyeing Puck momentarily, Artemis trained her eyes back on Lorelei. "You have some nerve! Wally comes up here risking his life, all of us and you refused to see him and then have your siblings send us off! Do you know how upset Wally is!" she cried.

Staring at her, Lorelei sat down calmly and began to pick at the flowers, "None of you were in real danger if you were then Puck would be in trouble. As for him being upset, I'm sorry but I can't see him, I'm pretty sure he's going to finally come to out and tell me he doesn't love me. I don't want to hear it and I don't think that's too much to ask," she said dejectedly. She was scared to hear him say that and what might happen if he did.

Staring at her, Artemis scowled, "I never thought you were a coward!" she said stony.

Smiling, Lorelei shrugged and gave her an amused expression, "We all have our moments, forgive me if I take mine now. As for Wally being upset, if I can get over him rejecting me for thirteen years I'm pretty sure he can deal with me not wanting to see him for however long I feel like it," she said.

Staring at her, Artemis opened her mouth only to stop when Puck dropped in front of her, "Cram it Goddess, the princess isn't quite ready to hear his rejection because she had a good possibility of dying when she hears it. As for how can that happen or that's bull, remember she's not completely human and fey and fairies had different rules dealing with love. When the person who has our love dies we die with them. To us, to be without love is like living life without a heart, impossible," he explained before she could continue on.

Looking shocked, Artemis turned her gaze to Lorelei who was refusing to glance her way, "Fine I'll tell Wally," she told Lorelei.

Looking at her alarmed, Lorelei quickly stood up and reached out for Artemis, "No!" she cried, "Wally can't ever know this, even if I could die from rejection I refuse to let him sacrifice his happiness just so I'll live. He can never know just make up something, I'm sensitive about my looks or something. I got pointy ears and wings and I don't want to chance him looking at me like a freak. I can't let him know about this love thing, we both know Wally will do anything to keep his friends and love ones alive. I refuse to let my issues force him into unhappiness," she said.

Sighing, Artemis shook her head, "This is so annoying," she said.

Scoffing, Lorelei rolled her eyes, "You think it's annoying trying imaging dying from rejection!" she snapped.

Shaking her head, Artemis sighed, "Not that, although that is pretty stupid. What I'm talking about is you and Wally. He knows you love him and I'm pretty sure he loves you too, but he doesn't want to chance it messing up and you two splitting forever. He can't chance losing you because you've been friends for such a long time, but you wouldn't ever leave him, this is so annoying. I'm his ex! I shouldn't have to be dealing with this!" she cried.

Walking up to her, Lorelei patted her head, "Yeah well Wally's an idiot, so what else can we expect?" she asked. The two of them were well aware of his idiotic nature. He was a good person but he was the world's biggest idiot sometimes.

Sighing Artemis plopped down on the ground and was joined by Lorelei, "You can't ignore him forever," she told Lorelei at last.

Nodding, Lorelei gave her a sigh herself, "I know that, but I can't deal with it right now. I have to wait till I at least have control over my powers. I mean I'm not sure if I'll just drop dead or maybe I'll destroy myself with my powers along with part of the world. Roy thinks I'll be find but I don't want to chance it at all!" she told her.

Nodding, Artemis crossed her arms, "Alright I'll tell Wally that you're worried about seeing him because seeing him hurt would upset you and your powers are unstable. It's not going to last forever though so you need to find out how to survive or I don't know. Also I have to agree with Roy, I don't think you're going to die, I mean your human just as much fairy. Humans deal with rejection all the time, you might cause a snow storm or something but I believe you'll be fine. I mean if you can survive watching that idiot make a fool of himself in front of girls I think you'll be fine," she said.

Smiling, Lorelei nodded, "I hope so, not only would death by reject be lame, but I don't want to die just yet. I just got my family back and I don't want to leave them, not only that but I still have to see my grandparents and find out how to bring my mom back," she said.

Nodding, Artemis paused, "You remember you mom?" she asked.

Frowning, Lorelei turned to Artemis, "Yes and before I forget, I need to tell you something. Doctor Fate, he can never come to this island and come near me. He's the reason disaster came to Neveah, he doesn't like fairies and basically puts them into the category of evil when at best they're pranksters. My mom block my memories of this place because she was afraid he would try to use me against our kind. If he ever comes near me, my siblings and Puck will attempt to kill him and he's projecting himself through a man, I can't let them kill humans," said Lorelei sternly.

Looking at her shock, Artemis blinked once or twice, "Wow, I mean I know he's extreme, after all he forced Zatanna's father to take the mantle of Fate to save her. It's still a shock to hear he actually attack your people because he didn't like them," she said shaking her head. Now it made sense why Klarion was actually protecting Lorelei, in all realty he was actually the good guy. That was a scary thought, it also explain why he wanted to come with them. It was a good thing he didn't. Thank god Batman said no, also good thing Klarion was starting some crap in a city. "This is weird, Klarion did something good and Doctor Fate did something bad. I feel like the world should be exploding," she said feeling so weird. It seemed wrong to say those words let alone think it.

Scoffing, Puck landed on the ground, "Oh please, Nabu should be consider the enemy of your people, Klarion may cause Chaos but he isn't a danger to your kind. Nabu is willing to do whatever it takes to keep order, Klarion is only a danger if you make him your enemy," he said darkly.

Gazing at him cautiously, Artemis frowned, "Yeah, I don't know if I can believe that, I mean he's been a good guy for a long time and has never done anything horrible. So I'll just accept he's the kind of guy to go to the extreme whenever humans are threaten. I'll also make sure he doesn't go near you and your guys. I'm pretty sure Superman won't want your kind against us. If you have another realm of magical beings like _him_ that won't be good," she said gazing at Puck. He was a one man army, taking them all on with a grin on his face having little trouble. It was like fighting Klarion with no Doctor Fate on their side.

Nodding, Lorelei gave Artemis a quick thanks, "I don't know when we'll see each other again but thank you and tell the others thanks and sorry, actually, I think I'll give you something for your services. I know how Puck can be so how's a bunch of ruby apples and emerald watermelons," said Lorelei happily. All Artemis did was raise an eyebrow, which was of course the right thing to do considering she never saw the orchard gem isle. "It'll be a good fund for college and superhero work," she said.

Before another word could be exchange Puck sent the still stunned blond away while also teleporting a bushel of apples and a full garden patch of watermelons to the ship shocking the occupants. "I also sent away your speedster and Roy is still waiting at the manor. Unless you wish for him to go as well, just say the word princess," said Puck watching her carefully. Looking at him, Lorelei shook her head no and made her way toward the manor that stood in the distance. She could deal with Roy.

Once she was in sight of the house she wasn't surprised to find Roy waiting for her outside, still dressed in her brothers clothes. Unlike Artemis he didn't look angry, in fact he looked rather calm and didn't look at all angry or disappointed in her. Pausing a couple of feet from each other they stared at each other before they both finally spoke, "I know what I did was cowardly-," she said the same moment he said, "You don't have to explain yourself," pausing once more they stared.

Piping up first, Lorelei looked at him, "You're not disappointed in me?" she asked.

Smiling, he shook his head, "You're allowed to be scared, besides I really wouldn't like to see what happens to your powers when you face him and you're not ready for it. So I'm not angry, beside why would you care if I was?" he asked with a curious expression.

Smiling at him, Lorelei shrugged, "I've come to really like you, your nice to me and you're a lot of fun, I haven't had fun with a boy in I don't know how long. I'm going to miss you when we return home," she said sadly. She had been thinking about it off and on, she had grown to like Roy and liked to wake up to see him in the morning and to say good night to him.

Nodding, he smirked, "Well then, you'll be happy to hear we're not parting just yet. You're possibly dangerous and someone should keep an eye on you. Not to mention when a new species makes itself know the Justice League likes to keep tabs on them. I'm the only one with nothing holding me down anymore since you plan on helping me with Original Roy. Besides I figured you would like me rather than a stranger, a robot, or Wally. You would probably get sick of Nightwing who was also a possible choice, I have no doubt you would get annoyed with him. He's a bit of a flirt," he said.

Staring at him amused, she nodded, "I hope you get along with my dad then," she said amused.

Nodding, he frowned, "What is your dad like?" he asked her.

He had heard plenty of what she thought of him but not so much information about him, watching her pull a locket from around her neck. Roy frowned, he hadn't ever seen that before, it was a rather large locket and oval in shape. It had a silver chain and it had beautiful carvings etched into it, a pattern of apples and blossoms on the outer edge. Meanwhile etched into the bad was a mountain scene with a castle nestled between them. On the front was gems in sapphire blue shaped into a D, opening it up she passed it over to him and inside her found two pictures. One was of Lorelei's mother and siblings to his surprised the pictured moved. He recognized all them, it was Lorelei with her siblings.

The other picture was of a man who was undoubtedly human, he wasn't nearly as stunning as the children yet he was still quite handsome. He had a full face framed by wavy raven hair, his bangs falling into his beautiful dark blue eyes. He was in the need of a shave and had a charming smile, his eyes seemed to glitter in the picture and there was a wind playing with his hair.

Passing it back over, he smiled, "Your dads handsome, it's no wonder he caught your mom's eye. He looks like one of those brooding types, the one girls claim have beautiful souls," he said.

Laughing, Lorelei nodded, "Yeah, everyone's always said that about him. So many girls in my younger years had a crush on my dad. Also he looks like the brooding type but he's the nicest person I know, no matter what he would always do his best to make my ails fade away. If I was sick he never left my side, if I was feeling blue about my mom he always told me stories, when I wanted to do something others thought I wouldn't be able to do he always encouraged me. Don't ask me what he does though, all I know is it causes him to travel a lot. We're pretty well off money wise, he's in contact with a lot of different people, and company people come to him. I mean he's met people like Lex Luther and Bruce Wayne, the weirdest thing was, that they came to see him. They wanted to work a deal with him. I can still remember when Lex Luther came. It was so weird to see him in our living room," she said.

Frowning, Roy nodded, "You think he owns his own company," he asked her unsure.

Shrugging, Lorelei sighed, "Who knows? I keep asking him what he does and he says it but it's like talking to someone who knows how to fix an air conditioner. They talk about the machine in technical terms so you have no idea what they're going on about. The way he says it just never sticks and I can't understand what it is. Also considering he doesn't have an actual schedule I don't think that that's the case," she said.

Looking at her and then the ground, Roy shook his head, "Is there anything in your family that isn't a mystery?" he asked amused. She grew up with more mysteries in her family then he did as a young teenage hero. It made him wonder how the hell she dealt with it. He was always trying to solve mysteries, if it was up to him he wouldn't stop till he got answers. Then again he was used to getting answers, Lorelei not so much. "Where did you get that anyway?" he asked passing back the locket.

Taking it back, Lorelei looked down and frowned, "I found it in my nursery, the D means it's from my dad's family. Davis, my dad probably gave it to my mom and she gave it to me since I would have never met my dad. We got a couple of heirlooms like this, according to my grandpa we come from royalty," she said shrugging. They had a bunch of silver items that looked like they belonged to a princess, a soft-bristled brush, and an old wooden box with faded paint, silver hair combs, and an odd musical box in the shape of an apple that played an eerie tune. Every weird heirloom followed an apple theme, when she was younger she was convinced she was related to Snow White.

Smiling, he gave a mocking little bow, "Ah, royalty through and through!" he said amused.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelei gave a deep sigh and walked into the house, "Royalty, I've always wanted to be a princess and now here I am. I'm not over excited but I'm not totally repulsed by the idea, most people always get either horrified or excited. I'm in the middle. I guess because I don't have to rule I just get the recognition," she said with a shrug.

"Probably," said Roy in agreement.

* * *

The ship was quite as they soared away from the Island of Hell, they went there ready to save the two who had been taken only to leave without them. Wally was the only one affected deeply by this, he wanted to scream, cry, and curse the world. Lorelei had never rejected him. It didn't matter what they were doing, she never rejected him. Yet today, today Lorelei hid from him and refused to see him.

Sent him away against his will.

He could feel all of their eyes on him and he never wanted to scream at his friends till now, he wanted to be alone and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know why?! Why did she reject him? Why did she choose ROY?! She had known him a month and a half! Gripping his hair he could feel the sting as he ripped some strands from the roots. "Why? Why didn't she want to see me?" he muttered.

Feeling their gaze intensify, he looked up angry, "WELL?!" he yell, Megan flinched as she sent him a sympathetic stare but it did nothing to make him feel better. "She's never rejected me, never. She's rejected the world, but never ME! So why did she do it!" he yelled, shaking with rage and grief. He didn't like this, he didn't like Lorelei rejecting him. He was losing her he could feel it. This feeling made something desperate inside him swell up and torture him.

Sighing, Tula stood up and walked over to him with grim look, "There are multiple reasons Wally, one, she loves you and if don't like her new look that will hurt her badly. Two, her powers are connected to her emotions and from what happen with your city, imagine what could happen if she really lost control. Third, she and Roy discussed something when they thought I wasn't listening, if you reject her, like she knows you will, she might die. She had Roy promise he wouldn't tell and I have no doubt she told Artemis. I, however, don't think that is true, in her head it's already happen so I think her human half makes her possible to survive without the one she loves, not loving her. She's just afraid to face it, can you blame her for that," she said.

Sighing, he frowned at the ground, "What's she going to do?" asked Conner curious.

Nodding, Megan looked on curious as well after all she, Conner, and Artemis were put under the every watchful eyes of the Justice League before they proved themselves trustworthy. So what would happen with this Lorelei, she was a powerful person? Not only were her powers powerful, which being able to change the weather for an entire city acts as a powerful ability, but she was a new species.

She was a princess to that species.

She also knew how special she was to her people, Lorelei was considered a treasure because she was the only half breed of her kind. "We don't need to worry about her, her people will make sure she stays safe and that nothing ever happens to her. They'll protect her with their lives," she said quietly. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Megan released the controls and turned to face everyone, "She's special even among them. There are no other human/fay Halflings. She the only one of her kind and they think she's special. I saw it in Puck's head before he booted me out. I don't know what they think she'll do but they think she's destined for something," she said quietly.

Frowning, Artemis sat down, "Well, then her people are in for a disappointment because she's as threatening as a kitten that's been declawed. She's nobody's hero," she said.

Shaking her head, Megan frowned, "Do you really know her, people don't always reveal who they are. I would think you would know that better than anyone. Me, you, and Conner know this better than anyone. She might be stronger than you think, just didn't show it because she was afraid to show her true self to you and to Wally. That or she can change, nothing is set in stone and everyone can change. Whether for the better or the worst," said Megan.

Nodding in agreement, Rocket piped up, "I agree with Megan, just because she didn't seem like it from the beginning doesn't mean she can turn into a stronger person. I didn't use to hero material till I met Icon and got the chance at joining him. Given a situation anyone can change. I change for the better because I was willing to take the pressure of being a hero to convince Icon to become one," she said confidently. Just because this girl was a weakling in the past didn't mean she couldn't become strong in her future. Everyone had the chance to grow that was her belief.

* * *

There was a barrier around the house, touching it slightly Lorelei flinched when it shocked her sending a jolt throughout her entire body. Backing up she shook off the feeling before turning back to her company, her siblings were putting on the final touches on the shield. "Wally won't be able to get through," she asked Puck who was busy watching the front door.

Sighing he nodded, "Him, other humans, and demons, once we discuss everything with your father and set up your new home we'll take this down and you'll be cleared out. Hopefully your dad isn't attacked to this place it'll make it harder for him to leave this home. It's the best for you, not only will your power not be as stifled but it'll be safer. This point is a known magical site. It'll be easy for demons to find you here. Along with anything else unpleasant," he said as Helios and Alatariel finally finished up. "Alright let's go," said Puck walking up the steps.

Following him Lorelei rushed past him and rang the doorbell, she didn't have her key it was resting in the key tray inside the house. She also knew the door wasn't open, her dad never left the door unlock for anything at any time. Waiting a few minutes she could hear quiet footsteps, reaching up to grasp the charm at her neck, Lorelei took a deep breath. It was a plain seashell but Puck said he charmed it to put a glamor over her, it would hide her more alarming feature but not everything.

The beauty would not be hidden.

Puck refused to allow her true self to be hidden, saying it was an insult that her real face had been hidden all this time. Blocking that from her mind however, Lorelei braced herself when the door finally swung open and in front of her was the man from her photo only slightly older with graying at his temples, she remember when her dad first saw the grey. He had been worried about it but stopped when she told him it only made him more handsome and distinguished.

Standing in front of each other, Lorelei beamed, "Daddy, I'm home!" she said happily.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Also please review maybe if I get enough reviews I won't dream about the titans from Attack on Titans eating me. I don't watch it but my dad does and even though I don't pay attention to it I still dream of getting eaten by the creepy giants. Its worst though, because in my dreams they're actually smart. I thought you were supposed to wake up before you get killed in your dreams! T-T**


End file.
